Can't Escape The Past
by Aeyla Skywalker
Summary: 3.Takes place right after Protect A Senator. Kitster. Melee. Amee. Wald. Seek. Owen. Beru. Watto. Even Sebulba. They're back as the slaves revolt against their masters and call in urgent Republic assisstance. Not Ani/Ahsoka-I needed two characters to use.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story which takes place after '**_Protect A Senator_**', when Anakin was captured and beaten by Ventress and Dooku while on a mission to protect Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker. I thought that some old characters deserved a chance in the spotlight, so here goes…**

**Prologue**

The Slaves were in desperate need of assistance. They had rose up in revolt against their Master's when they had begun a new contest between themselves which took place every month in the large squares in the bustling space-ports all over Tantooine – who can beat their slave the most.

It was sickening to watch, and Melee tried to avoid being around when it happened. She had been freed a few months before, and now worked for her former owner, but was paid for it. It was a few days after she had been freed that the first slave-beating contest had broken out, and she couldn't help but thank the Goddess that she had been so lucky.

Kitster Banai had bought his freedom a year previously – doing odd jobs around the place for ages until he had accumulated enough money for his master to free him. It had taken a while, but he had managed in the end, and he too found himself whispering a silent prayer to the Goddess as he watched a contest one day, thanking her for the freedom that he now enjoyed, and begging her for this brutality to end soon – to keep his slave friends safe. It had been as he watched a contest that he had made up his mind.

Something had to be done.

Wald, being free-born, was safe from the contest, but hated to see his friends treated like that. The same could be said for Seek.

Seek had changed in the years since Anakin's departure. He was friendlier now, and was no longer the local bully. He had grown close to the other children of his age.

Amee hadn't been so lucky. She was still a slave, and so far had been on the receiving end of three out of the five beating contests that had taken place. Her friends had been great, and had even helped nurse her back to health so that she could get back to normal quicker. Her master's beat her even more if she didn't do anything fast enough, so it was vital that she recover quickly – not an easy feat in the sweltering climate of Tantooine.

Watto – surprisingly – hated these contests almost as much as the slaves. He had seen the error of his ways, and had surprised the others greatly when he had approached Kitster, Melee, Wald and Seek one day – Amee had been asleep at the time, having just had the shit kicked out of her – and suggested something ought to be done about it. Once they saw that he really had changed, they told him that they had been thinking exactly the same thing, and thought that a Slave Revolt would be the best thing.

And so they had. Slaves all over the planet were angry at the new ways they were being treated – sure, they'd been beaten before, but never like this! – and had readily agreed when the message was passed around that there was to be a revolt.

Kitster and the others were not the only ones who spread the message. Once a slave heard, they would tell another, who would in turn tell another, and so the pattern continued. Even a few trustworthy free-borns helped out. The Lars' in particular. Shmi Skywalker had been like a mother to Kitster, so he had often been to visit the Lars' over the years. When he had told them what the slaves were planning, they had immediately offered their help, even helping find supplies for the slaves to defend themselves with. Beru was a great healer, so people went to see her when they were beaten. She and old Jira were the best that people knew – and the most trustworthy.

Soon every slave knew about the revolt, and the knowledge that something was finally going to be done after thousands of years of injustice gave them strength. Slowly, they began to stand up to their masters, refusing to do particularly in-humane jobs that were demanded of them.

And they paid dearly.

The master's attacked their slaves worse than ever, ambushing a bunch of them who were crossing the dessert one sweaty day. The sand ran red with their blood.

The slaves were outraged as their masters attacked them more and more. They were getting desperate. They had formed a leadership, Kitster Banai and Owen Lars were the main leaders, but Melee, Amee, Seek, Watto, Wald and several others were also in charge. That way it was harder for the slave masters to track who the leaders were, as there were several spread out across the planet.

There was another battle, in which many lost their lives – both slave and master alike – and others suffered terrible injuries.

That was when they decided serious help was needed. It took them about a month to get a ship and organise everything for when they were away, but finally, six months after the first beating contest, Kitster, Melee and Watto were deep in space, headed to Coruscant to seek the help of the Republic.

For Melee, this was a dream come true. Literally. As a little girl, she had often dreamed of soaring off into the stars to see them up close – but usually a certain Anakin Skywalker had featured in those dreams, as she had had a secret, driving crush on him for ages, that had seemingly grown over the years, but she had learned long ago not to let it show, though she suspected Kitster still knew. It was fantastic, but freezing cold. But, as the trip dragged on and on, the enthusiasm began to wear off as they wondered how they would go about seeking the Republics assistance.

Kitster's thoughts centred mainly around his 'brother' as he piloted the ship. Anakin Skywalker though not his real brother, had been as good as, and, though still a young boy – the same age as Kitster – he had seemed to know how to pilot a ship – anything mechanical just came naturally to him. Kitster sorely missed his brother, and he hoped that he might get to see him again on this trip, but he tried hard to stem that hope. The Republic is at war, he told himself. Anakin'll be off fighting somewhere, doing everything he can to help others, knowing him. That was, if he _did_ still know him. The thought saddened Kitster. Perhaps his brother had changed in their years of separation, and he was no longer his brother.

Kitster forced himself to think of something else.

Watto was thinking how they were going to gain the Republics help. He himself didn't have a clue how, He just hopped the others would have a few good ideas.

**Several Hours Later**

They had got on the planet and parked easily, but it was late, so they decided to book into a motel and seek help in the morning.

When they wee all booked in, they headed to the club across the road from where they were staying. They were parched and curious.

The club was packed with scarcely dressed women and drunk men. There were several different alien species all packed into one building. It was a truly magnificent sight, if a little unruly.

As he ordered their drinks, Kitster noticed the man beside him. He had reddish-brown floppy hair with a beard and a moustache to match. But that wasn't what attracted Kitster's gaze.

It was the Lightsaber hanging at the mans belt.

He introduced himself, then asked if they could speak privately. The man agreed, and led him and the other two over to a booth where a blue female Twi'lek and a young Togrutan girl sat, both obviously Jedi too.

He began to explain about the slaves and their slightly more than sticky situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Padmé Amidala Skywalker stepped into her bedroom, closed the door behind her, and smiled, leaning against the door with her eyes closed.

Her husband was coming home tonight after a lengthy absence, and she intended to pleasure him all night long. The Council had told her that Anakin had taken a bit of a beating, but she was guessing that it wasn't that serious – they would have told her if it was, wouldn't they?

She moved across to her walk-in wardrobe and pulled open the double doors, making her way through all the senatorial dresses to the ones she could wear when she wasn't in the senate – and her lingerie collection. Normally she would just wear plain lingerie, but tonight…tonight she would wear lingerie and a dress that would drive her kiss-hungry husband mad with desire.

Husband. The word had a different meaning to her. She had been married for eleven months now to her real husband, and to her 'fake' husband for _nine_. Padmé frowned as the image of Rush Clovis floated into her mind, smiling the smile that she found so sickening, but what he thought was so seductive. He was constantly trying to seduce her into coming to bed with him, but she could be strong-willed when she wanted to be – and she definitely wanted to be with Clovis. He didn't know that Padmé was really married to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and he didn't know that she was madly in love with her _real_ husband.

_No Padmé!_ She told herself sternly, pushing all thoughts of Clovis from her mind. _Tonight will be the first time you have seen your husband in three weeks, and nothing – NOTHING – is going to ruin your reunion!_

She smiled once more as she pulled open a small drawer hidden deep inside her wardrobe. Only she, Dormé and Teckla – her two most trusted handmaidens – knew about this drawer. They were also two of the few who knew who she was really married to.

This drawer contained some _very_ sexy lingerie that Dormé and Teckla had given her as a joke, telling her that she was only to wear them for Anakin – under no circumstances was Clovis to know she even owned such a thing! Padmé had accepted the gift, laughing along with them and swearing that she would do as they said.

She heard movement in the bedroom behind her, and hurriedly closed the drawer again, letting her dresses fall over it, hiding it from view, and hurried out of her wardrobe, fearing it was Clovis.

Instead, she found a grinning Dormé, the older woman with a mischievous glint in her eyes that Padmé felt slightly nervous about, knowing that she was probably about to start mercilessly teasing her about Anakin any minute now.

"Well, that's you sorted." Dormé said, her grin softening to an affectionate smile. In the years that she had served her – first as Queen of Naboo, then as Senator – Dormé had grown close to thee slightly younger woman.

Padmé raised an eyebrow, and Dormé chuckled.

"I've sent Clovis packing." She said, and Padmé laughed.

"Really?" Why did she feel so pleased to hear that news? She was supposed to be _married_ to him, for God sake!

"Not permanently," Dormé admitted, with a slightly bitter edge to her voice – she _loathed_ the man. "But he will not disturb you tonight. He is travelling back to Scipio to see his mother, I faked a holo-mail from his sister telling him that she's ill and he needs to come quick. He asked me to tell you, and to give you his humblest apologies, asking me to tell you that he didn't ask you to accompany him because e didn't want you to get sick too." The two friends shared another laugh, then Dormé changed the subject slightly. "So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Um…" Padmé avoided Dorme's teasing gaze. "This?" She gestured down at the long, bleak, not remotely enticing senatorial gown she had on.

Dormé gave a mocking of an exasperated snort. "Not a chance." She told her. "You have to wear something that will make that devilishly handsome husband of yours want to rip the clothes off your body as soon as he sees you and have his wicked way with you."

Padmé blushed scarlet, and Dormé laughed again. "Go on, admit it," She teased. "You were planning on doing that anyway."

Padmé laughed. "Alright, I admit it! I was considering it!"

"You were doing more than considering it, Mrs Skywalker," Dormé informed her, waggling a teasing finger at her. "So come on, then. Lets get you kitted out for the big night" Ahs she practically dragged Padmé through the wardrobe to the drawer that Padmé had just hidden.

"I know just the thing," Dormé muttered, rummaging through the lingerie before pulling out the most recent that she had given her, with a triumphant; "Ta-Da!"

Padmé laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes milady; seriously. That evil glint was back in Dorme's eyes. She loved helping Padmé find the right clothes to drive her husband crazy.

She held out the bra and scanty knickers to Padmé, who took them – still laughing.

They were a matching set of a deep, crimson red colour. It was an extreme push-up bra that Padmé knew would give her cleavage she never even knew she possessed. The knickers…well, lets just say there wasn't much of the lacy material.

"And now for a dress," Dormé said, strolling over to a row partially hidden in the far corner, missing Padmé's grin behind her.

She got Padmé to try on at _least_ five dresses before finally settling for a slinky black number with a deep, square neck and a slit up the right side almost to her backside. The dress clung to her slender frame – her chest amplified by the push-up bra, and the dress hugging her backside nicely. The fastenings were simple: long , black ribbons criss-crossing up the bare skin of her back, but they would take longer than usual to undo, and would deliciously frustrate Anakin as he would want to claim her as soon as he saw the wickedness of her dress – Padmé knew this from experience.

Dormé left not long after, but not before checking on the dinner she had started, and setting the table for a romantic dinner for two – candles and all. She and Teckla were going to tour Coruscant, visiting places they'd never been before or places they hadn't been in a long time, then spend the night at Teckla's small flat.

Padmé smiled as she brushed her long hair, studying her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to wear her hair loose – with only her fringe twisted them clasped behind her head with a simple yet elegant clip.

She dabbed on her favourite perfume – a couple of drops behind her ears and on her wrists, then added a pair of black, velvet, strapless high heels, completing the outfit beautifully.

She blushed slightly as she studied herself. Before she had been reunited with Anakin after a ten year separation, she would never have dreamed wearing such a sinful dress, but now that she was married, she gave into desire and wanted to sexually entice her husband – as she knew this outfit would.

She made her way into the kitchen, humming quietly to herself, and smiled when she saw the table that Dormé and Teckla had laid.

There were twin, scented candles in twisting gold holders, and s large bunch of Nubian red roses to match – her favourite. She leaned over, taking a delicate flower in her hand and inhaling the exotic perfume. It smelt heavenly.

She checked on the food, and was just dishing it out onto two plates – ready to put in the oven to keep warm, when the doorbell rang, then she heard the sliding front door open and close.

Anakin.

Almost trembling with excitement, Padmé lay the plates down on the table and went through to the front room to greet her husband.

Her breath caught in her throat as she froze in the doorway, transfixed by the vision of male-beauty in front of her.

Anakin's back was too her as he shrugged off his long Jedi cloak, draping it over the back of the couch, so she couldn't see the bruises.

He turned to face her, a soft smile on his face. His mouth fell open as his eyes drank in the sight of her – he had seen her wear sexy dresses before, but never as sexy as this one. She smiled as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes drinking in the sight of his bruised and cut face, but she didn't comment, finally able to make her legs obey he.

When she reached him, she ran a delicate finger down his cheek – trying to avoid bruises – curling her finger under his chin and closing his mouth with a snap, her deep brown eyes never once leaving his electric blue ones.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close as her arms draped around his neck. Then he crashed his lips to her with the urgency of their time spent apart in cells, their lips merging as one as Padmé seemed to melt into his chest.

His left hand made its way down her side, finding the slit up her leg and diving in, curling round her thigh and pulling it around his own leg. She moaned low in the back of her throat as she felt him harden against her. She smiled against his lips, and twisted her hips closer to him, her naked leg tightening round his as their heads glided from side to side, as their tongues curled round and round in her mouth.

She pulled back after a few moments. "Dinner will go cold." She whispered, once again caught in those mesmerising blue eyes of his.

He smiled, and released her, only keeping hold of her hand. "Lead the way." He murmured, and she trembled slightly at the sexy tenor of his voice.

"Be warned, Dorme's had fun." Padmé said as she led him by the hand through to the kitchen, unaware that his eyes were on the sexy sway of her backside.

"Oh dear," He chuckled. He knew what a romantic Dormé was, and that she wasn't afraid to go a little over the top if she felt the cause worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! <strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Anakin froze suddenly, motionless above Padme's petite form.<p>

Padmé's hands – spread across her husband's heaving, muscular back – felt him freeze as all his muscles tensed.

"What?" She asked round his mouth and tongue. She was worried that it was his injuries. She'd _told_ him that this wasn't a good idea in his current condition, but would he listen? Of course not! She couldn't blame him either, He had spent the last few days in captivity, held and beaten by Count Dooku and his assassin Assajj Ventress, and her own body craved him like the air she breathed, betraying the rational part of her mind in her lust for him.

"Clovis." He growled.

"What?!" She gasped, extracting herself from her husbands strong arms and scrambling out of bed, frantically searching for her night-dress that they had discarded along with Anakin's clothes just a few minutes previously. "But he's supposed to be back until next week!"

"He wants to surprise you." Anakin replied dully, pulling on his Jedi tunic as Padmé climbed back into bed behind him, sorting the bed-sheets so that it didn't look like she had just been making-out with her secret Jedi husband, but had in fact been sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed, leaving the other free Clovis when he got back.

There was movement outside their bedroom door, something fell and the sound of someone swearing quietly. They both turned to the door, watching in horror as the door handle slowly turned and the door swung open.

Clovis walked into the room, and saw his young wife lying in their bed, watching him with wide, wary eyes.

He smiled softly, and sat down on the bed next to her, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her strangely rosy lips.

He did not see the shadow that flickered across the bed, nor did he hear the faint _whoosh_ as a certain young Jedi Knight Force-jumped on top of the cavernous wardrobe, crouching there in the shadows until he could get away.

Padmé did. She also saw – with a fresh stab of fear – her husbands light-saber on the bedside table. Evidently, he had noticed it too, because it zoomed up into the shadows on top of her wardrobe as she watched.

When Clovis finally pulled away, he looked at her in concern.

"Why are you in bed so early?" He asked, his posh, clipped tones slicing through her head and making her wince. She much preferred her real husbands deeper, broader voice – a voice that still had that still had that slightly different Tantooine accent.

She smiled as best she could. "Migraine." She said quietly, allowing him to gather her up in his arms, hiding her disgust from him, but not from Anakin, who – she knew – was Force reading her.

"Oh you poor thing! Can I get you anything?"

"Could you get me a glass of water, please? I don't want to be a pain…"

"Of course I can! You wait here; I'll be right back!"

As soon as Clovis had left the room – casting one last, anxious look back at his 'wife' – Anakin leapt down from the top of the wardrobe, wincing as his broken ribs ground together.

He moved quickly over to his wife and kissed her once more, quickly but passionately.

When he pulled back, Padmé took one last, longing look at his badly bruised face, then ushered him out onto the balcony where she knew his star-fighter was hidden.

* * *

><p>Anakin sped through the fading light of the Coruscant-ian evening, and sighed. Only today had he got back from his imprisonment aboard a Separatist warship, and he hoped to spend some much needed time alone with his wife.<p>

But, alas, that was not to be.

When he couldn't stay the night at Padmé's apartment, Anakin stayed with two of his best friends in a flat not far from the Jedi Temple. Dan and Sara Nabrynski were brother and sister – twins. They were both human, and had been 'promoted' to Knighthood at the same time as Anakin. They were a couple of years older than he was, but he still knew as much as they did – though he was stronger in the Force, able to manipulate and do things with it that they couldn't.

But this didn't affect their friendship one bit. When you first enter the Jedi Temple, you form bonds of friendship that can never truly be broken.

When he arrived at the flat he leapt easily out of his star-fighter, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg, and let himself in.

He almost ran into Sara, who appeared to be on her way out.

Her face split into a dazzling smile, her bright green, Egyptian type eyes sparkling when she saw him, and he grinned back – a grin that quickly turned to a grimace of pain as she crushed his already battered ribs in a tight hug.

She pulled back quickly, sensing his pain through the Force. She looked him up and down, concern evident in those wide, beautiful eyes.

"You look awful."

Anakin chuckled, moving past her into the small kitchen and getting himself a glass of water. "Thanks very much." He swallowed a couple of pain meds, and downed the water in one.

He turned back to Sara, who was still watching him closely.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry, then?" He asked, but he was obviously teasing her.

She grinned back. "Pub. Thought I'd go see Master Secura – she said she was going out tonight with a couple of other Jedi. I don't know who though. Anyway," She added, fixing Anakin with a serious look. "You can't stick around here tonight, either. Dan's having a 'quiet night in'. Just him and some girl."

Anakin chuckled. He had a feeling he knew who that girl was. Dan had had a crush on her for ages.

"Speak of the Devil," Sara said, grinning as she looked at something over his shoulder.

He turned to see a tall, good looking, dark haired man of about twenty-three enter the kitchen.

Dan's mouth fell open comically when he saw Anakin's mangled face. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Anakin grinned. "Nice to see you too."

Dan continued to gape for a few moments before composing himself. "The mission was a success, then?" He asked sarcastically. After all, how could it have been if his friend had emerged in this state?

"Yep." Anakin, however, was perfectly serious.

"How?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"I got the intel, and the Senator's safe."

"Oh, and I suppose ea mangled face means nothing to you?"

"Nope. I knew I was in for a beating as soon as I got caught. It wasn't as bad as I expected, given Ventresses standards.

Dan just shook his head. He looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Er…"

Anakin smiled slightly, but Sara and Dan could both see how much pain that caused him. "'S alright, Sara's told me. I'll stay out tonight."

Dan looked relieved for a moment, then anxious again. "Hey, how come you're here, anyways? I'd have thought you'd be at Padmé's."

Anakin grimaced, making his way back through the small flat to the front door with the other two. "I was. But Clovis turned up sooner than expected."

Sara gasped. "He didn't catch you, did he?"

"Nah. We didn't get very far. And I was able to get away while he was out of the room." Dan smirked slightly, but Anakin soon wiped it off his face. "Hey, we all know what you're doing tonight."

Dan scowled as his sister laughed.

He held the door open for them. "Don't come back." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, we won't." Sara assured him. "I have absolutely no ambition to see my twin brother fuck someone."

And on that charming note she and Anakin left, chuckling quietly at the mutinous look on Dan's face.

They took the small speeder that they kept out the back – Sara insisting she fly, as she didn't want Anakin to make his injuries any worse than they already were. He wasn't complaining, either. He didn't feel much like flying, anyway – which was unusual for him.

When they arrived at the Pub, they spotted Aeyla immediately. She sat with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and – to Anakin's great surprise – Kitster, Melee and Watto – his old friends and Master.

* * *

><p>A young man and woman slid into the bench opposite Master Secura. The man was badly beaten, and winced when Ahsoka Tano twisted round to look at him, accidently nudging his injured leg under the table.<p>

"Sorry!"

He smiled through his bruised face – it must have been sore, thought Kitster. His lips were burst. "No problem." His voice was deep and even, and it didn't shake at all, as Kitster had expected because of the obvious pain the young man was in. He studied his face, and frowned. The man before him was a mess. His face was mottled with bruises, covering what Kitster guessed would normally be quite handsome features. Both his eyes were blackened, the left one slightly swollen, and…Kitster froze. He knew those eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Aeyla asked him, obvious concern in her voice.

The man opposite her shifted uncomfortably in his seat and frowned, his brilliant blue eyes boring into her softer ones. "Like a Sith Lord and an assassin just kicked the shit out of me." He replied, his voice icy, and Aeyla blushed, ducking her head to hide her face from view.

"Right." She muttered, and Sara chuckled.

"Anakin, Sara, may I introduce you to the representatives of the Slave Revolt movement?" Obi-Wan said, diverting attention off of Aeyla and onto himself. It took at lot to make Aeyla Secura blush, let alone hide her face from view! Then again, Anakin had always had that affect on her.

Kitster's heart leapt when he heard Kenobi call the man 'Anakin'. Now all he needed was one more word and it would confirm his suspicions of the man before him's identity.

Anakin turned his attention to the Jedi Master, and their eyes met. Obi-Wan was shocked to see the deadened look in them.

_Stay strong,_ He sent his thoughts spiralling into Anakin's head. _How bad are your injuries?_

_Nothing I can't handle._ The reply came back, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile slightly. That was just like Anakin; to play down his injuries. But Ob-Wan wasn't fooled, and he knew that his former apprentice knew it. He also knew that Anakin could handle anything that was thrown at him – from spraining a wrist to breaking every bone in his body if ever that happened.

_I don't doubt that, but please, _try_ not to do anything _too_ strenuous._

A smile tugged at Anakin's lips. _Yes Master_. Even though they were speaking telepathically, the sarcasm was obvious.

"You watch your mouth." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he did. And, as everyone looked at his master curiously, Anakin shrugged and grinned at him, but stopping quickly with a wince of pain as his hand flew to his side, clutching his broken ribs as they grated against his skin. Obi-Wan looked at him in concern, and wondered – yet again – what had happened to him while in Dooku and Ventresses custody.

Watto cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I believe you were about to make introductions?" He looked expectantly towards Anakin and Sara, and Kitster smiled inwardly. The fool didn't recognise his former slave. He didn't blame him, though. It was hard to see the young boy they had once known beneath this young, battle-hardened man.

"My apologies. This is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Sara Nabrynski." Melee's hand flew to her mouth, Watto's dropped open, and Kitster grinned to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

Obi-Wan continued, oblivious to the other's reactions. Ahsoka and Aeyla, however, were not so blind.

"Anakin, this is the Slave revolt representatives Kitster, Melee and Watto. I'm sure you'll get on swimmingly."

"Ani?" Watto said, staring in astonishment at the battered young man in front of him. "Little Ani?"

Melee squealed, and threw herself round the table and into his arms. He hissed in pain, and she pulled back quickly. "Sorry!" She groaned.

Kitster just caught his eye and smiled. They'd have time to catch up later.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "You know each other?"

Anakin shrugged, and winced again, his left hand back on his right side. "Sure." He said.

"How? Well," He paused, studying Melee and Kitster. "Friends? Anakin nodded, and his gaze turned to Watto. He frowned.

"Master." Anakin said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, is mind not fully there.

Anakin chuckled. "Not you – him."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and his face filled with disgust. "You _owned_ him?" He asked, glaring at Watto.

Watto shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but didn't answer.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth again, looking furious, but Anakin cut in before he could say anything. "Leave it, Obi-Wan." His voice was sharp.

"But…!"

"No! It was years ago. It doesn't matter."

"But you had to call him _master_!"

Something of a grin twisted Anakin's mouth, and Obi-Wan wondered why. He didn't have to wait long to find out. "I had to call you master, too, or have you forgotten that already?"

Though he knew Anakin was just teasing him, Obi-Wan ducked away, embarrassed.

"Ha!" Watto said triumphantly. "Hypocrite!"

"Oh, shut up." Anakin snapped, and even Kitster couldn't help but wince as the full force of that electric blue glare was turned on its former master, who shrank back into his chair, looking terrified. He had forgotten that his former slave child was now a Jedi Knight.

Aeyla quickly cut in, having recovered fast. "Sorry to interrupt, but we are here on business." She said, laying her hand softly on Anakin's arm and meeting his eyes. He returned the look, his gaze even.

_Careful_. Her thoughts filled Anakin's mind through their strong Force-bond.

He shrugged, and winced again, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about his injured side _again_

_Ain't I always._ He replied, and she snorted with laughter.

"I'll believe that when I see it." She chuckled. The three Tantooine'ers looked at her, perplexed, and Ahsoka hurried to explain.

"Jedi can communicate through their thoughts alone." She said. "Of course, you normally need a strong Force bond with the person to do that, don't you Master?"

Anakin nodded.

"I never knew you had one with Master Secura." She said innocently, but Anakin wasn't fooled.

The three older Jedi chuckled, and Anakin said: "I'll tell you the story sometime."

Ahsoka scowled, but turned away.

"So…to business." Aeyla said quickly, trying t change the subject. "What did you want from us?" She spoke directly to the three newcomers to Coruscant, who looked back, them Melee nudged Kitster, who cleared his throat awkwardly, glanced quickly at Anakin, then addressed the other four Jedi.

"We need your help."

* * *

><p>As he explained the situation to the Jedi, Kitster kept half an eye on Anakin. His friend did not look good. The more he looked, the more injuries he could see.<p>

_Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?_

Kitster jumped as the words floated into his mind, taking him completely by surprise. Anakin grinned.

"What?" He asked. "How did you do that?"

_Imagine you're talking to me, but don't speak out loud. You won't be able to project your thoughts to my mind, but if you concentrate enough I should be able to pick them out of your head._

Kitster was perplexed, but concentrated nonetheless.

_Hi?_

Anakin's grin widened. _Hi._

"What are you doing?" Aeyla asked Anakin.

He grinned cockily at her – she winced inwardly as she could tell vaguely how much pain just moving his mouth caused him. He'd have a hard time with his wife later. "Oh you know what."

She rolled her eyes. "Only you could make that work with someone who can't use the Force."

Anakin, Sara and Obi-Wan chuckled – it was obviously a private joke. Ahsoka looked as bemused as the others felt.

"I don't get it."

"Private joke," Aeyla replied. "Me, Sara and a couple of others used to tease him about how well he can use the Force – often managing the impossible – didn't we?" She said to Sara, who grinned and nodded.

"It's not impossible if you know how to do it." Anakin muttered.

"Yeah, but not all of us have your Force strength, do we?" Aeyla asked, but it was obviously a rhetorical question. "He could get stoned and no one would know in the morning either if he wanted." She added as an after thought, her eyes glinting at Anakin, who rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked again.

"'Cause his body burns off drugs faster than anyone I know." Sara replied. "Remember when he was getting his mechno, and he kept waking up before he was supposed to?" She asked Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes," He replied, his eyes twinkling at Anakin. "I remember."

"Hey, what is this?!" Anakin demanded, feigning indignation. "'Who-can-list-the-most-times-Anakin's-woken-up-fr om-drugs-before-he's-supposed-too?'"

"Something like that." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You really burn off drugs that fast?" Kitster asked. Anakin just shrugged, then leaned his forehead in his hand, propping up his head. He looked suddenly exhauster.

Obi-Wan looked at him in concern. "You should see a medic."

Anakin sighed, and twisted his head painfully to look at his master. "I will in the morning."

Obi-Wan looked as though he was about to protest, but Aeyla interrupted him. "No, Obi-Wan: Anakin's right." She said firmly. "The only medics you can get at this time of night are the ones that make your condition worse, anyway."

"How can it be worse?" Watto interrupted.

The four older Jedi shared a look, and Aeyla grimaced as though remembering a bad memory.

"What?" He demanded.

"He's had worse." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"When?" This time it was Melee who asked.

"Back when we still belonged do the Hutt." Kitster said, saving the Jedi from having to answer. "He was often a mess – much worse than this. Although, if he controlled his tongue once in a while, it might have helped." Anakin smiled at him.

"You weren't exactly an angel yourself, mate."

"The medics fixed him up good, after he joined the Republic, in any case." Sara said. "They did a great job. Always do."

"When they can." Anakin said quietly, and there was a darker edge to his voice now. Kitster didn't know what to make of this. He supposed that, fighting on the Front Lines in a Galactic Civil War, Anakin had seen things that no man should ever have to see. He wondered what his friend was remembering.

* * *

><p>They spent about a good two hours just sitting there talking about the Slave Revolt and whether or not the Jedi thought the Republic would be able to help.<p>

In the end they agreed to take the matter before the Jedi Council, who would then decide whether or not to send assistance.

Obi-Wan would pick Kitster, Melee and Watto up at around eleven o'clock the next morning. This would give Anakin time to be treated by the Jedi Healer, and then they would all meet up and go before the council. As Obi-Wan was on the Council, they all agreed that he should be the one to bring forth the matter, then introduce the others.

Anakin was going to stay at Obi-Wan's for the night – partly because he couldn't stay at the flat or at his wife's, partly because it was closer to the Temple's med-bay. Sara was going to stay over at Aeyla's.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter two – hope you liked it. Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think – I'd really appreciate it!<strong>

**More soon, I hope, but it may take longer to update, because I'm back at school tomorrow, and I have big exams this year. But I'll do my best. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The fateful morning. The D-Day. The day that would determine the course of hundreds of lives on Tantooine.

This was the day that Kitster, Melee and Watto were going to go before the Jedi Council and request the Republic's help. Kitster was running through their possible reactions in his head as they got ready, ranging from them smiling, nodding and saying they'd help, to them refusing, leaping up out of their seat, activating their lightsabers and slicing off their heads. He knew that that wasn't likely, but still; the thought was still with him as Master Kenobi pulled up in his speeder outside the motel and they all clambered inside.

"Good morning." He greeted them. "Did you sleep well?"

They shrugged, and Kitster replied. "Alright. And you?" He added, just to be polite, he wasn't really that interested, too busy worrying about the meeting with the Council.

"Very well, thank you. Anakin's been at the medics three hours, so he should be out soon."

Kitster felt a huge swell of relief inside him. Somehow he felt stronger, less anxious about speaking in front of the most powerful Jedi, knowing that he would have his old best friend beside him, backing him up, as he knew he would. He knew that Anakin hated slavery as much as he did – more, probably – and he would want to help. "That's great." He said.

Obi-Wan gave him a curious look as they soared through the skies towards the Jedi Temple. "How do you know Anakin, anyway? He's never really talked about his past."

"We were friends."

He smiled slightly. "I got that part. How long did you know him for?"

Kitster shrugged. "I first met him when we worked for Gardulla the Hutt. Then I had to move to Mos Espa with my new master. I didn't think I'd see him again. Then he turned up three weeks later as the property of Watto here." He shrugged. "I've known him a while."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Watto. "It was you he worked for when master Qui-Gon freed him, wasn't it?"

Watto nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You know, I never did find out where he got that amazing Pod he raced that day." He mused.

"He built it." Kitster replied absentmindedly.

"He WHAT? The Jedi told me he had acquired it!"

Kitster shrugged. "Guess he lied, then. It wouldn't be the first time someone lied to you and you didn't realise."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" He demanded indignantly.

Kitster didn't answer. They had reached the Temple, and he was spellbound by the majestic beauty of it.

"You guys _live_ here?" He asked, awe-struck.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "As a Youngling and a Padawan. When you become a Knight you can get your own place in the flats that the Council keeps near the Temple. Anakin shares with two of his friends when he's on Coruscant, or else goes to –" He cut himself off, clearing his throat, and Kitster wondered what he was hiding. "Well, I'll let him tell you that. You met one of his house mates last night."

"Master Nabrynski?" Melee asked, and there was a slight strain to her voice, Kitster shot her a sharp look, and saw that she was watching Master Kenobi with an intense look in her eyes. Great. She was jealous.

"Yes. He shares a flat with her and her twin brother, Dan."

Melee's expression lightened considerably. She was glad that Anakin wasn't only sharing a flat with that girl, as she liked to think of her as. She hoped that there was nothing between them. She didn't know what she'd do if there was.

* * *

><p>Anakin finished buttoning up his shirt as the head Jedi medic consulted her notes on his injuries.<p>

"Well, Anakin," She began, smiling at him. "Most of your bruises and cuts are gone. Except a couple on your face. They should go down within anther three hours, as we can't exactly submerge your face in bacta. You're ribs have been tightly bound, and are mending fast. Should be alright by tomorrow, probably. As for your leg, the skin where you were shot will be a little tender for a couple of days, but it shouldn't be too bad. You be careful, now, won't you?" She asked anxiously, walking him to the door.

He chuckled. "Sure thing, master. See you later." He waved, and jumped into his speeder, heading off to the main part of the Temple, where he was to meet Obi-Wan and the others in the Hanger. He glanced at the time, and swore quietly, hitting the gas and speeding faster than was legally aloud, already running ten minutes late.

He pulled up next to the little group of four who stood alone in the hanger, talking and laughing as they waited for him. He sprang out of the speeder, and joined them.

"Sorry I'm late. You know what Jeanie's like." He said, grinning at Obi-Wan.

He chuckled. "Yes, she does tend to fuss, doesn't she. And you shouldn't call her 'Jeanie'. It's Master or Healer Glasse to you." He said, pointing a reprimanding finger at his young once-protégée, who waved it off carelessly.

"She doesn't care what I call her." Anakin said as they began to walk.

"Yes, but that's only because she see's you so often!"

"Sometimes I like to stop by for a chat." He said airily, but winked at Kitster, who grinned back. Sure he liked to go in for a chat. As if.

"A chat? A _chat_? You call bleeding to death on a surgery bed a _chat_?"

"Hey! I'm not _always_ bleeding to death, you know!"

Kitster chuckled. "But you are most of the times you see her, yes?"

His friend scowled at him, but ruined it by grinning. "No. Just occasionally."

"Wh-_What_?" Melee blustered, but Anakin just shrugged.

"Everyone gets injured at some point."

"We are in the middle of a war." Obi-Wan added quietly, his eyes meeting Anakin's, who didn't reply.

They made their way through the Temple towards the Council chambers at the very top of the tall, towering building, Kitster, Melee and Watto staring around in awe while they all conversed lightly. Kitster couldn't help but notice how the two Jedi were pointedly _not_ talking about what had happened to Anakin and how he had gotten into the state that he had been in the night before, try as the others might to get them to tell them.

They turned a corner and came face to face with Sara Nabrynski, Aeyla Secura and Ahsoka Tano.

Sara smiled at Anakin – something Melee noted with a scowl. "Hey. You're looking better."

He grinned back, and they all continued on again. "Well, that's a better greeting than your brother yesterday." The two of them chuckled at the memory of Dan's shocked "What the hell happened to you?"

"Yes, Master Nabrynski is known for his language." Obi-Wan said disapprovingly, but he smiled. He was rather fond of Dan, after all.

"Only since he met Anakin." Sara snickered, and Anakin stuck his tongue out at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He said indignantly, but his voice shook with suppressed laughter.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." A voice called down the corridor at them, and they turned to see a young, dark haired man of about twenty-three walking towards them, a grin on his face. "What are you two laughing about?" He asked, reaching them and casually flinging his arms around Sara and Anakin's shoulders.

"You." Anakin replied, shaking off his arm.

The man dropped his arms to his sides, his mouth opening and closing comically. "Me?" He asked, sounding hurt. "What did poor little me ever do that deserved laughing at?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You mean aside from existing?"

The Jedi all snorted with laughter, while even Kitster and Watto had to hold off smiles. Melee just stood and glared at Sara.

"No, seriously though," The man said, as they all recovered from their laughter, which had proved infectious and soon even Melee was laughing, and continued on to the Council Room. "What were you laughing at?"

"I told you, you." Anakin replied.

"Aw, man, _so _not cool!" He complained.

Sara snorted with laughter again. "We were laughing about how awful your language is, dear brother." She said sweetly.

"Hey! My language isn't awful!"

"I hate to break this to you, Dan," Aeyla said, laying a hand on his shoulder as if about to tell him some really bad news. "But it really is."

"Bu – What about him?" He pointed at Anakin. "His language is _way_ worse than mine, and he's _younger_ than me!"

"Yeah, but Anakin, unlike you, has an excuse." Sara said, grinning at the young man, who, now Kitster looked properly, had a stunning resemblance to her.

"Oh yeah? And what's his excuse?"

"He grew up on Tantooine."

"And I grew up with him!"

"Technically, you didn't." Obi-Wan said.

The young man scowled at him, and Obi-Wan quickly changed the subject.

"Everybody, this is Dan Nabrynski, Sara's twin."

"Nice to meet you." Melee said, holding out her hand to shake his.

"Ma Cherrie," Dan said, smiling at her, his eyes raking up and down her body. "It is my honour." He lent over her hand and brushed a feather light kiss over it.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Didn't you get enough of that last night?"

Dan looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What were you doing last night?" Melee asked, batting her eyelids, and wondering why Anakin and Sara looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh.

More to save Dan from answering than anything else, Anakin quickly cut in. "Lets just say he had a quiet night in with his girlfriend."

"You have a _girlfriend_?" Melee demanded, yanking her hand out of Dan's. "You have a _girlfriend_, yet you still led me on? That is sick!"

"Well," Kitster said lightly, "At least now we know that you can love someone other than Anakin."

Everyone turned to him, Melee's cheeks flaming.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked mildly.

"She still has that crazy crush on you." His friend explained.

"Ahhh." Anakin said, and his gaze was slightly wary as he glanced at Melee again, and then exchanged a look with Sara that Kitster couldn't help but feel held a lot of weight.

"Oh, _relax_ everyone!" Dan said, leading them all on down the hall. "I mean, we all know how many fans Anakin has out there, don't we? He has girls practically flocking to his side, for Christ sake!"

"Yeah, lucky me." Anakin muttered sourly.

"You do?" Kitster asked, amused. Anakin scowled at him, and Dan chuckled.

"Hey, you don't get to be a Galactic War Hero for nothing."

"Really, because I seem to remember an, ah, _incident_ on Aldeeraan, concerning you and a bunch of – "

"Ha Ha, we really don't have to talk about this." Dan hissed at Anakin out the corner of his mouth while smiling indulgently at the rest of them.

"Really? Well, they were – "

"I said we _don't _have to talk about it? What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" Dan wailed.

"Well," Anakin said slowly, clearly enjoying himself immensely, "I suppose I _could_ think of _something_."

"Yes! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Alright then. No sex for a week."

"Wh-What? That's just…"

"Ah! You said anything."

Dan sighed, and seemed to deflate before their eyes. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yes!" Sara said, and high-fived Anakin. Dan gaped at the two of them.

"You planned this, didn't you? Didn't you?"

They looked at each other, then turned to Dan and said at the same time: "Yes."

He looked murderous, and Sara hurried to calm him down. "Come on, Dan. You must know why I did it." When he still looked mutinous, she sighed. "Dan, Anakin's been away fighting for the past three months, non-stop. We've hardly seen him at all, and with you having a 'quiet night in' every night – well, you'll see him even less."

Dan sighed, and looked at Anakin. "Sorry mate."

Anakin smiled. "No problem. So, I can definitely stay in the flat for more than five seconds tonight?" He teased, and Dan laughed.

"Course you can."

They continued on through the Temple all in considerably better moods. By the time the reached the top of the tall building, however, the anxiety was beginning to settle into Kitster's stomach again.

* * *

><p><strong>Senate Apartments<strong>

**Earlier that Morning**

Padmé awoke to the sound of Clovis's snores _again_. She sighed. She was sick of it. Sick and tired of it. She needed to wake up next to her _real_ husband, or she was going to go insane.

Sighing again, she dragged herself from her bed, and dressed in a simple yet expensive dress of a light green colour, and headed through to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pancakes, she decided. That was sure to cheer her up.

She had almost finished the first batch when Clovis came in, smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She tried not to flinch, and, to her delight, succeeded.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the table for breakfast, watching as she tipped a few pancakes onto a plate and pushed it over to him. "Pancakes, my love?"

She smiled. "I thought we deserved a treat. I didn't get a chance to ask you last night," She continued, sitting down opposite him with her own plate and spreading syrup over them. "Dormé said that you'd gone to visit your mother, as she is sick, but you're back earlier than you said. Did you see your mother at all?"

Clovis frowned, biting into his pancake which was caked in syrup. "No, I didn't see her. I called ahead to tell them I was on my way when I was about halfway there, and I got my sister. She told me that my mother isn't ill, and that she didn't sent any holo-mail."

"Well, at least we know your mother is well." Padmé said kindly, as she could see that Clovis was more than a little pissed off at the fact that he had been prank mailed.

He smiled slightly. "Yes, at least there is that."

They finished eating in silence, then Clovis asked about her plans for the day as they cleaned up the dishes.

"I thought I'd go see my friend Sara. I haven't seen her in so long, and I have the day off from the Senate, so I thought I'd use it productively. How about you?"

Clovis shrugged. "I don't know. There's no Senate session today, as you know. I guess I'll just take a break and relax for a bit."

Padmé smiled, and nodded. "Well, have fun. I'll be back later – probably some time this evening." She grabbed her bag and kissed his cheek as she headed out the door.

She climbed into her speeder and sped off in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

* * *

><p>They all stood in the centre of the circular room, listening to the Jedi Masters drone on about whatever it was that they had been talking about before they had arrived. Obi-Wan was seated across the room for them, but Kitster was glad that Anakin wasn't on the Council – he stood by his side, looking utterly bored, with the other Jedi by his side. Melee and Watto hovered anxiously around the little group. Kitster was probably the least anxious, because he was still on a high from seeing his best friend again for the first time in almost eleven years – the face that Anakin was by his side now meant more to him than he would ever admit.<p>

"We can vote on this later, surely." Obi-Wan cut in, and even Kitster could hear the boredom in his voice.

A black skinned, bald, severe looking Jedi master glared at him. "Your language used to be vaguely alright, Kenobi." He said coldly. "But it has deteriorated rapidly since you met Skywalker."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Is everyone's language my fault?" He asked, his voice innocent. "Master." He added sarcastically, and the older man glared at him with loathing.

"Yes." He snapped, clearly thinking that this would offend Anakin no end.

Anakin, however, just shrugged. "Big fuckin' deal."

Kitster snorted with laughter, and hurriedly covered it up with a racking cough as the man turned his glare on him.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"Ha! Your language is appalling, Master, and you can't blame me, because you try to avoid being in the same room as me for longer than you have to." Anakin said, grinning, and really pissing off the older man, who ground his teeth together, and visibly refrained himself from making a snappy retort, but that just made Anakin grin all the wider.

"Enough, Skywalker." A small green creature chuckled. Anakin shrugged, and grinned at the old master. "Now, wish to speak with us, you did, young ones?" He asked, smiling kindly at the only three in the room who weren't Jedi.

It took Kitster a moment to speak – he was thrown a little off balance by his strange way of speech, and only surfaced because Anakin nudged him gently to get him to talk.

"Er, yes." He said nervously. "Yes we did. We came to ask for your help."

A couple of the more severe looking Master's raised their eyebrows, but some – including Obi-Wan and the small green creature – smiled, and gestured for him to continue. He glanced at Melee and Watto, silently pleading with them to help him out.

Melee smiled, and stepped up next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled back, and turned to face the old Jedi Master again.

"We're from Tantooine," He began again, and saw several of the Master's shoot Anakin looks. He stared back coolly until they looked away again. Kitster hid a grin, suddenly feeling loads more confident. He cleared his throat, and began to explain their situation. "A few months back the slavers and slave owners started a new competition. They have it every month – sometimes more if they feel like it. They see who can beat their slaves the most. It's barbaric, and horrible to watch. My friend has been caught in three of the five contests so far, and she has never come out of them in good shape – the opposite. We help her recover as quickly as possible, as if she doesn't do something quick enough at her work, her owners beat her even more – it doesn't matter that she is already injured." He took a deep breath, his courage failing him, and felt Anakin's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his friends face, and smiled slightly, before ploughing on. "We protested. Slaves all over the planet rose up against their masters, and they paid dearly. Those who want to keep us enslaved attacked, and they won. Hundreds of people were either killed or injured. We have formed an organisation of sorts, working to break the bonds of slavery. Me and Melee were lucky. She was freed shortly before the contests began, and I managed to save up enough money after years of extra work to buy my freedom."

The masters were all listening intently now, and Kitster could see that they believed his story. He didn't know why – maybe they were just incredibly trustful – but he was glad.

"And your Tydarian friend here?" A young human female master with an elaborate, tentacled headdress asked.

"Watto used to own a slave." Kitster said quietly, and the change in the atmosphere was tangible. It went from pleasantly warm, to ice cold in seconds.

"What? Who?" The young woman asked, her voice cold.

"Me." Anakin said quietly, shifting attention off of Watto and onto him, as the room full of Jedi Masters turned to stare at him in shock.

After a few moments of tense silence, the woman spoke again. "Is that true?" She snapped at Watto, who nodded mutely. The woman sent him a death glare.

"We should kill you now!"

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Kitster thought, but Anakin came to the rescue, as the woman made to get up out of her seat.

"Adi," He said sharply, and she turned to look at him instead. He shook his head slightly, and she sighed, sinking back into her chair, casting a regretful look at Watto.

"You sure?" She asked, her voice softer and kinder than before. "'Cause you know, I haven't had a decent work out for a while."

Anakin grinned. "Is that a hint, Master Gallia?" His eyes glittering at her.

She laughed. "Maybe."

The ancient looking Jedi Master chuckled. "Enough, children." He said. "Discuss this later, you can. For now, the slaves predicament, and what we can do, we must discuss."

Anakin smiled. "So we can help?"

A male, green Nautolan master chuckled good naturedly. "I have a feeling that you would help even if we specifically told you not to."

Anakin grinned back at him. "You know me so well."

A few of the masters chuckled. Most of them seemed to like Anakin – one or two, including the severe man who had snapped at Kitster at the start, obviously didn't.

"What do you think, Master Windu?" Master Gallia asked the man who Kitster was growing to dislike more and more.

Windu scowled. "I think Skywalker shouldn't go on this mission."

"WHAT?" The angry outburst erupted throughout the room.

"Master, why shouldn't Skyguy go?" Ahsoka spoke up. "He deserves the chance to go home, doesn't he?"

"But he never thought of it as home, did he?" Windu countered.

"What does that matter?" Anakin said coldly, glaring at the older man with equal loathing to the glare he sent him in return.

Windu didn't have an answer to that, and everyone quickly and conveniently 'forgot' about his suggestion to not letting Anakin got.

In the end it was decided that the Dynamic Duo would pair up again for this mission, and Ahsoka was to go with her Master. Since neither Sara not Dan had been on a mission in a while, they were to go as well. It may seen like a lot of Jedi for one mission, but where master goes, so does Padawan, and it gave the Nabrynski's a chance to go on another mission and work with Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had much more experience in the battle field than they did, as mostly they were based on Coruscant, taking whatever mission were there.

They were to take a senator with them to Tantooine, but they would need to find one first. Dan suggested Senator Amidala, shooting Anakin a grin and a wink as he did so, and Kitster wondered why. The Council agreed, and contacted the Senator.

She arrived in under ten minutes, and was quickly filled in on the situation. Watto recognised her instantly as Padmé Nabberrie who had come to Tantooine with Anakin when his mother had died, and when he had been freed. If Kitster had had a few more moments, then he would have recognised her as well. She was pleased to see them, and readily agreed to go with them to try and negotiate.

Kitster knew that Anakin must know that there was no negotiating with the slavers – he had a feeling that Padmé did as well – but he didn't say anything, and Kitster wondered why.

* * *

><p>They all left the Council room two hours after they had entered in high spirits. Padmé looped her arm through Anakin's, and he smiled down at her.<p>

"So, we're going to Tantooine." She said, watching his face for any reaction to her words – he didn't give her any.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said, his gaze on the wall ahead of them.

"You OK with that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She just sighed, and shook her head. Dan and Sara snickered quietly.

"So, where are we going to go to celebrate?" Dan asked.

"Celebrate?" His twin asked dryly.

"Yeah, sis! Celebrate! Come on, lets at least go out somewhere for lunch!"

Anakin grinned. "Might as well."

"Anyone know a good place?" Watto asked. "I'm starving."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I do."

Anakin groaned, but he smiled, knowing where his master was going with this.

"What?" Kitster asked.

Dan and Anakin glanced at each other, then at Obi-Wan. "Dex's." They said together.

Obi-Wan grinned back. "Yep. Dex's Diner."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please, please <em>please<em> leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought. Sorry for the delay in getting this up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dex's Diner turned out to be a small establishment that was brightly lit and had a homely feeling about it.

The chef – Dex – seemed to know Anakin and Obi-Wan well – they had obviously come here often.

As they sat waiting for their meals, Anakin explained how Dex was an old friend of Obi-Wan's, and that Obi-Wan sometimes took him here when he was a Padawan.

After about a five minute wait, a young, tall, good looking waitress came over with their meals.

She smiled at Anakin. "Been a while since I've seen you around here." She said conversationally, and he smiled back.

"I've been busy."

"Mm, you have. I've seen the holo-reports. You're being careful, aren't you?" She asked worriedly, fixing him with her intense, violet eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Can't I go _one _day without _somebody_ telling me to be careful?" He mock complained, and the woman laughed.

"Alright, but I still have the right to be worried."

"Yeah, yeah." Anakin muttered, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your face?" She asked sharply.

Anakin just looked at her.

Once she had left, Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. "And she didn't even say hello to me." He sighed dramatically, watching her leave with a sad, forlorn expression that was obviously an act, as there was another laugh threatening to peek out any moment now. "I must not be looking my best today."

"When do you ever?" Anakin wondered, and was rewarded with a part of his former master's roll being flicked at him, which he easily deflected, and taunted his friend with a cheeky grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and began eating indifferently, a serene expression on his face that told them all that he considered himself to be above this conversation, but that just made them all laugh harder.

"What you all laughing about?" The big, four armed Besalisk chef Dexter Jettster came over to their table, his bottom left hand pulling on his trousers as he came, squeezing himself into the large booth next to Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded at his master, and took a bite out of his own roll. Dexter grinned at him.

"It wouldn't be to do with you that he's like this, now would it?" He asked innocently, but Anakin just grinned again, and continued eating.

Obi-Wan fixed him with a look. "Slow down." He sighed, and Anakin spread his arms wide.

"Why? I'm hungry!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "When are you not?" He muttered, and Anakin grinned, but quickly hid it from his master's gaze.

"Hey! You try being stuck in a bloody bacta tank for an hour. It's a bloody nightmare."

Obi-Wan just shook his head in a dignified sort of way, and everyone laughed again.

"So, what brings the Dynamic Duo to my humble affront?" Dex asked, still chuckling.

"Hunger." Anakin grinned.

The waitress from earlier slipped in next to Kitster, and laughed. "What else?" She teased, and he grinned at her.

"Oh, sweet Hermione." Dan said in a sincere voice, fixing her with big, sad eyes. Kitster noticed Anakin, Sara, Aeyla and Padmé all roll their eyes at the same time. It was rather comical. "Thou art a beautiful specimen, thine eyes are like…"

He was cut off by the smiling waitress, who slapped his arm playfully. "We'll have none of your games in here, Mr Nabrynski. So keep that tongue in check."

"Would you like to make sure my tongue stays in check, my dear?" He asked, stretching out his hand and putting it on her leg. She slapped it away with a scowl, but it quickly dissolved into a grin, and she looked sorely tempted to accept.

But Sara cut off the two's fun. "Hey, remember your promise. No sex for a week." She said sharply, and her twin scowled at her.

"What?" Hermione giggled. "No sex for a week? And why is that, Mister Nabrynski?"

Dan scowled at Anakin. "His fault." He said sourly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry if I'm away a lot. It's not like I bloody chose to!"

Dan sighed, and his glare slipped away. "I know. I'm sorry mate."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, I'd better be off." She said, nodding at the group of customers who had just come in.

"She's nice." Watto said appreciatively, watching her long legs, covered only by a micro-mini skirt walk away.

Anakin glared at him. "Don't even think about it." He warned, and his voice blistered with anger. Watto flinched, and didn't say anything else.

Kitster caught Anakin's eye, and grinned at him. He smiled reluctantly back, but there was something clearly bothering him.

Ahsoka looked at him. "What's up, Skyguy?"

"Nothing." He said vaguely, and Padmé sighed.

"You are a terrible liar, you know that don't you?"

He glanced at her, and something of a smile flitted across his face. "Only with you." He murmured, his eyes boring into hers, as a slow, pretty blush flushed across her cheeks, but she couldn't seem to break eye contact with him.

"Eh-hem." Dan cleared his throat loudly, grinning at the pair of them. "If I'm not aloud to have sex, Anakin Skywalker, then neither are you."

Anakin gave him a look. "You can have sex whenever you like – I can't."

"Well, technically you could, but…" He faltered under the look his friend was giving him. "Just not with who you want to." He muttered.

"Who do you want to?" Melee asked, batting her eyelids at her childhood crush.

Dan's eyes widened. "You don't _know_?" He turned to gape at Anakin again. "You haven't _told_ them?"

"Told us what?"

"I have my reasons." Anakin said quietly.

"I'm sure you do mate, but they're your friends."

"And I will tell them." His voice had that blistering edge to it again – but it wasn't anger, more conviction. "Just not yet."

Dan sighed. "Fine. But I'm not covering for you."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I never asked you to." He replied coolly.

The mood lightened considerably after that, and Kitster was itching to get Anakin on his own and have a good catch up on everything they had missed in the other's lives during the past almost eleven years.

He thought he could take a pretty good guess at what his secret was with the beautiful senator from Naboo – after all, they did know each other well, and they seemed to be close…It made sense that they were more than friends.

He wondered what Melee's reaction would be if she heard that Anakin was with Padmé Amidala, who had helped his escape slavery when he was only nine years old…

He would let Anakin tell her though, it was safer that way.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we heading now?" Ahsoka asked, dancing around them as they walked down the road next to the diner.<p>

Anakin rolled his eyes at his Padawans eagerness. He turned to Padmé. "Don't you need to be at the Senate?" He asked.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No, there's no session on today. Or if there is, it's not one I need to be at. I told Clovis that I was visiting Sara, so I have all day."

Sara grinned. "Cool."

"Who's Clovis?" Kitster asked, and Padmé grimaced, and then said the last thing Kitster would ever have expected:

"My husband."

There was a moments silence while he stared, dumbfounded, at her. Then; "B-But I thought…"

But Padmé just smiled. "I didn't say I loved my husband." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"It was essential to the mission that I marry him." She said, looping her arm through Anakin's as they continued on and lifting her skirt up slightly to avoid dragging it through the puddles.

"You married someone because of a _mission_?" Melee asked disbelievingly, momentarily forgetting her jealousy of the beautiful young woman who Anakin was obviously close friends with.

Padmé nodded, and sighed. "He doesn't know that, though. He thinks I married him because I love him." She said glumly.

Kitster glanced at Anakin, but his expression was unreadable, but his eyes were narrowed slightly. "Isn't that hard?" He asked, "Pretending you love him, I mean."

Padmé nodded. "Sometimes more than others. It's especially hard when – "But she cut herself off with a glance at Anakin, and Kitster wondered again if, even though she was married to this Clovis person, she was having an affair with his best friend.

_Yes_. The words floated into his mind, making him jump slightly.

"What?" He blurted, momentarily forgetting Anakin's ability to project his thoughts into his mind.

_What you're thinking. The answer's yes_.

Kitster concentrated hard. _You and the senator?_

_Yes_.

_How long?_

Anakin shrugged, a tiny movement of his shoulders that was almost impossible to notice if you weren't looking for it. He stopped beside the speeder, and helped Padmé then Melee climb in, then jumped on after the others, Aeyla in the drivers seat while he sat next to Kitster. _A while._

Some answer. _So…what is she to you?_

Anakin hesitated, and then his thoughts floated into his mind one last time. _I promise I will explain everything later. But that isn't something I can just explain like this…I need to tell you. Face to face._

Kitster nodded. _Alright. When?_

But Anakin didn't answer.

* * *

><p>They went back to the Jedi Temple and made the necessary arrangements for the Jedi's absence. Kitster was itching to get Anakin on his own to have a good catch up – he was getting more interested by the minute as he watched his friend with the others, who seemed to know about him and the Senator, going by the looks they gave the two, and innocent innuendo's which didn't make much sense to an outsider, but which obviously made sense to them, judging my Padmé's flaming cheeks and the others smirks while Anakin glared at Dan – who was the one making the innuendo's most of the time. It was amusing to watch the Jedi go about their daily lives around them, seeing all the different species united in their ability to use the mighty Force. It was fascinating to the four who weren't Jedi – even Padmé seemed slightly awed, though she was much more used to the bizarre sights than the others.<p>

"Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker!" They heard a young voice squeal, and they all turned round to see a young girl of about four racing towards them with a broad grin on her face and a elderly, stern looking female who was obviously a Jedi too chasing after her.

Anakin smiled, and scooped the little girl up as she reached them, swinging her up onto his shoulders as they all continued walking back to the hanger.

"Hey, Leianna." He chuckled. "What are you up to then?"

The little girl ignored his question. "Master Neera said that you got your face smashed in." She chirped in her high, squeal of a voice, her chubby cheeks rosy with excitement as her vivid red curls bounced up and down as she jiggled around on top of Anakin's shoulder. "But your face doesn't look all smashed in. Is your face all smashed in, Master?" She spoke very fast, and Kitster could tell that Anakin was having a hard time not laughing, and indeed, his voice did shake slightly when he replied.

"No, Lei, my face isn't all smashed in," He said as the elderly Jedi who had been chasing the spirited young girl wheezed up behind them. "But I did get beaten up, and yes, before you ask, _again_."

The little girl giggled, and the old Jedi scowled at the pair.

"Leianna Brindishi, how _dare_ you run away from me! And _you_," She rounded on Anakin, who looked stared back coolly. "_You_ shouldn't have let her."

Anakin's mouth fell open comically. He just gaped at her for a few seconds, then shut his mouth and shook his head. Obi-Wan looked between the two, and chuckled.

"Hello Master Neera, Youngling." His eyes twinkled up at Leianna, who waved cheerfully back, seemingly oblivious to the old masters anger at her and her best friend. She'd known Anakin a while, and loved him like he was her big brother. He was the big brother type – he could cheer her up when she was feeling down, and he was always there with a hug if she needed one – when he wasn't away fighting, that was – which, unfortunately, was most of the time. He would both thrill and terrify her with the tales that she asked him to tell her, and he would always help her if she asked. She had first met him when he was helping out in one of her combat classes – he was a great teacher, and she was a gifted student. They made quite a pair – the little girl with the flaming hair and equally vibrant personality, and the battle-hardened General who was feared on the battlefield but a great person off of it.

"Good afternoon, Master Kenobi." She said stiffly, and caught sight of Sara and Dan, closing her eyes and looking away quickly. "Nabrynski's." She said quickly, as if the word burnt her tongue.

Sara smiled sweetly back, biting her lip slightly. Dan, however, stuffed his fist in his mouth and turned away, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Master Neera ignored them, and held out her arms for Leianna. Anakin chuckled, and reached up again, swinging the little girl off his shoulder, and handing her – squealing and complaining – back to the stern master. She scowled at him, and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Lei." He said, ruffling her hair affectionately. "But what the master says, the master gets." It was hard to miss the disguised sarcasm in his voice.

The older master scowled at them, then walked away, carrying the protesting little girl back down the corridor the way they had come, and disappearing round the far corner.

"What was that all about?" Melee asked as they began walking again, heading again for the Hanger bay and Padmé's speeder.

Anakin shrugged. "She's one of the strictest masters, and Lei's one of the most energetic Youngling's."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "She certainly is."

* * *

><p>They all trooped into Padmé's apartments, heading to the kitchen where she and Dormé made them all a cup of coffee, and seating themselves around the long table in the dining room – one which they usually only used for state parties and other political business, but, since there was so many of them, they decided to make good use of it.<p>

Dormé was just serving out second helpings of coffee when Clovis walked in. He did a double take when he saw the crowded house, and sent a glare at Anakin, who quickly took a gulp of his newly refilled coffee mug to hide his grin. Kitster smiled slightly – no wonder Anakin didn't like Clovis, he seemed like a right pompous git, and he hadn't even heard him speak yet!

"Darling," Clovis said, strutting over and kissing Padmé's cheek. She smiled back, but there was something slightly forced about it.

"Rush. How was your day?" She turned her back, fetching another mug from the cupboard, and pouring her fake husband some coffee. He accepted it, still staring at her expectantly.

She shot him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Well?" He demanded at the same time, and Kitster choked on his coffee, covering up his laugh with a raking cough, noticing that Anakin was having a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

"Well what?" She asked coolly, ignoring the tone he was taking with her.

"Who are these people?"

"They're friends. From Tantooine – there's a situation there, and I'm going to help. We were just discussing the finer details."

Clovis glowered at Anakin. "Is he going?" He snapped.

Padmé rolled her eyes behind his back. "Of course. It is his home planet that is in danger."

Clovis drew himself up to his full – and rather short compared to Anakin – height, a determined look coming over his face. "Then I'm coming too."

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait – please leave some reviews. The more constructive, the better!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay - anyway, I don't own Star Wars, and here goes...**

**Chapter Five**

Silence.

Everyone stared at Clovis.

"You…want to come?" Padmé asked. "To _Tantooine_?"

"And what is so surprising about that?" Clovis demanded. "I've heard it's a lovely, civilized planet."

Anakin and Kitster both snorted at the same time, and Clovis turned to glare at them.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well," Anakin said, and Ahsoka could hear his voice shaking from suppressed laughter. "I don't know where you get your information, but you are sadly mistaken."

She herself had only been to Tantooine once, and it hadn't seemed all that bad. But, looking back, she had been hyped up from the excitement of becoming a Padawan, and being assigned to Anakin Skywalker of all people! It had seemed a little desolate even then, so she had no idea what it would seem like this time, especially after Anakin had told her about his past. Knowing those horrors had changed her view on the planet forever.

Clovis's face flooded with colour. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He snapped, and turned back to his wife.

"Don't know much, do you." Anakin muttered under his breath, so that only Ahsoka and Kitster, who sat on either side of him, could hear. They both snorted with laughter, and quickly took a gulp of coffee each to cover the sound.

"I will be accompanying you on this trip." Clovis said to Padmé, not in a tone that told it as order, but as a suggestion that left no room for argument.

"I didn't ask you because I didn't think you would like it." Padmé had a good go, though. "You don't normally like to travel anything under first class, and this trip certainly isn't going to be up to your usual standards."

Clovis stared coolly at them all. "I'm sure I'll manage. I will be accompanying you, Padmé. After all, who else can protect you from the thuggish bandits who live there?" He added with a slight smirk.

"Excuse me?" Melee asked, outraged. "_Thuggish bandits_? Just who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"I am Senator Rush Clovis, and you, peasant, cannot speak to me in that tone."

Melee looked furious. "I am _not _a peasant!"

"Right temper she's got there." Anakin said conversationally, and Kitster grinned at her.

"You'd never have guessed looking at her."

Melee's lips twitched, but she managed to hold off a smile.

"Right, Master Jedi," Clovis said, rounding on the five Jedi who sat around the table – Aeyla had stayed behind at the temple – who were all going on the mission. It may seem like a lot of Jedi for the job, Obi-Wan thought, but there was good reason for them all going. "I suggest you make room for one more aboard your ship."

Obi-Wan nodded, standing and bowing to the angered senator. "Of course, sir. We will make the necessary arrangements immediately."

He gestured for the others to follow him, and headed out the door, taking a speeder from the hanger and speeding off to the Temple.

Kitster chuckled as he sat squashed in the back with Sara, Melee and Watto – Anakin, Ahsoka and Dan sat in the front with Obi-Wan behind the controls.

"I can see why you don't like him." He said, grinning at the back of Anakin's head.

His friend looked at him over his shoulder, and grinned back. "Right git, isn't he?"

Kitster chuckled again, and nodded.

"He's not very well mannered, especially given the fact that he's a Senator!" Melee was still smarting from Clovis's words against her home planet. Sure, she wasn't a big fan of it, and there were a lot of 'thuggish bandits', but not everyone was like that.

Anakin shrugged. "A lot of Senators are rude. They just pretend otherwise."

"Like you, you mean?" Kitster asked innocently, and Anakin chuckled.

"No," He replied. "I've never pretended not to be."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and clear – the perfect flying conditions. As Ahsoka walked up the gangway of the Republic Cruiser <em>The Engager<em>, she heard a shout behind her.

Turning, she spotted Anakin's friend Kitster walking towards her, a wide grin on his face as he walked towards her, his eyes darting everywhere as he took in everything around him.

Anakin leapt down off the wing of the ship where he had been helping a couple of clones' load some last minute supplies, and grinned when he saw his friend approaching.

"Told you you'd like it." He said as Kitster reached them.

"_Like_ it?" Kitster asked, still grinning widely. "I bloody live it!"

Anakin laughed, and led the way up the gangplank again.

"Where's Melee and Watto?" Kitster asked, falling into step beside Anakin.

"Already on board. Last I saw them they were with Obi-Wan – he was showing them to their rooms. Come on, I'll take you."

The two men departed, and Ahsoka was left alone. She didn't mind though. She was glad her master was getting the chance to see his old friends again – she guessed that they had a lot to catch up on, and she would give them space to do that. She had recognised Kitster from some of the tales Anakin had told her when speaking about his past – from what she could tell, he and Anakin had got into a lot of trouble when they were children, and it had been him who had been there when Anakin worked for Gardulla, and she had had one of their friends beaten to death in front of them.

Not a very nice memory to have, especially when they were so young when it happened.

* * *

><p>Anakin led Kitster through the vast halls, answering his queries about the ship easily, and generally having a good laugh as his friends enthusiasm for ships took hold.<p>

Finally, they came to a corridor full of rooms with bunks.

Anakin stopped, and gestured at the door opposite them. "Padmé and Clovis are in that one. Obi-Wan and Watto are sharing the next one, Melee and Ahsoka the next, so that leaves you and me in the last one."

Kitster grinned. "Cool. That means we can catch up easier."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Pretty persistent, aren't you?" He teased, and his friend laughed.

Anakin opened the second door along, and entered without bothering to knock. Kitster rolled his eyes, grinned, and followed him inside.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly as Anakin and Ahsoka gave Melee, Kitster and Watto a tour of the ship. They would all have enjoyed this immensely, had Clovis not declared that he was coming along too, and put a damper on things by constantly banging on about his many achievements – Ahsoka couldn't help but notice that he didn't once mention the fact that he had conspired with the Separatists.<p>

They managed to shake him off after a while though – Padmé managed to persuade him to leave them to it – and the day just kept getting better and better.

They met a lot of the Clones, and they seemed really nice – even the tougher, more battle-weary ones. It was funny when the youngest ones were talking, excited about the war and the coming battles that they were surely to participate in – Rookies, the others called them.

Kitster liked Anakin's captain a lot. Rex didn't seem to be afraid of anything, and was as tough as carbonite nails – a good quality in a soldier.

Rex seemed genuinely curious about Kitster and the others, and it was obvious that the Captain didn't know much about his Generals past. They explained briefly about how Anakin and Kitster had met on Tantooine, but left quickly before the Captain could ask any more questions.

Now it was night, and Anakin and Kitster had just made their way through the ship to their shared quarters from the mess-hall.

Kitster was determined to have a good catch up with his friend. Tonight. And he would do anything to get one.

Hell, he'd even tie him to a chair if he had to, and force him to talk.

But he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Anakin opened the door to their room, and walked inside.

The room was sparsely furnished – just a set of bunk beds, but with a small table and two chairs squashed into the far corner, a screen embedded into the wall – there was one in every room, so that whoever was in that room could be contacted quickly and efficiently.

Anakin glanced back at Kitster, then took one of the spinning chairs, gesturing for Kitster to take the second.

Kitster sat, and suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know what he was about to hear, and he didn't know if he would want to hear it.

But he would.

Anakin watched him for a few moments, then broke the slightly uncomfortable silence. "You wanted to talk; so, lets talk."

Kitster nodded, and cleared his throat, but didn't know what to say.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Why don't you start? I want to know how you were freed, anyways, and while you tell me that, you can think up whatever you want to ask me." He said quietly, and Kitster nodded.

He began to explain how, after Anakin had left, he had become even more determined to have freedom, so he had started to do odd jobs here and there around the bustling space-port, working for people who were willing to pay him, however sparingly.

When he was older, he had begun to travel to different space ports – Mos Eisley, mostly, as it wasn't too far away from Mos Espa. He had slowly but surely began to accumulate money – he had finally saved enough after ten years. He had been free for almost a year.

When he finally finished telling Anakin all that had happened over the last ten – almost eleven – years, they sat in silence for a few moments. Even though his friend hadn't asked, Kitster knew he wanted to know, so he explained how Shmi had met Cliegg, and about their wedding – he had been there, being a good friend of Shmi's for a long time, they had invited him for it.

After a few more moments of silence, Kitster cleared his throat. "So, how about you?" He asked. "What was it like at the Jedi Temple?"

And Anakin began to explain what he and Obi-Wan had got up to over the years. He stopped before he had mentioned anything about Padmé, and didn't continue, seemingly lost in thought.

"And…Padmé?" Kitster asked hesitantly, and Anakin smiled slightly.

"I didn't see her in ten years. Then we received word that she was returning to Coruscant, but her ship was attacked. The Chancellor requested that me and Obi-Wan protect her." He was quiet for a moment, and then ploughed on. "Me and Padmé went to the Lake Retreat on Naboo. We…we got close." Me said evasively, and Kitster grinned.

"Did you kiss her?" He teased.

Anakin grimaced at him. "Yes. Once."

Kitster laughed, but quickly stopped under the glare Anakin sent his way. "Sorry." He muttered, but couldn't resist sending him a quick grin.

Anakin smiled back slightly.

"So, what happened then?"

"She said no. Said we couldn't be together. That she was a Senator, and I was a Jedi, and that it could never work." He sighed. "Then we went back to Tantooine. I'd been having…dreams for a while. About my mother."

Kitster wasn't laughing anymore. He was watching his best friend with wide, horrified eyes. He knew what was coming. Jedi could see visions of the future, couldn't they? Although, from what Anakin had briefly explained to him, there were many possible paths in the future, so their visions weren't always absolute.

"She was badly beaten – and being beaten more and more. Abused." He shuddered slightly. "I couldn't sleep. Couldn't take it. Obi-Wan began to notice; I was always tired. He finally asked me about it, and I had no choice but to tell him. I didn't say everything – I knew he wouldn't be that interested – just that I was having dreams of my mother. I was right; he just passed it off – 'Dreams pass in time, Anakin.'" He did an excellent impression of his master's voice. Kitster chuckled slightly.

More to change the subject than anything else – though he was honestly interested – he asked: "What does this have to do with Padmé?"

"I told her about the dreams. They were coming more and more, and they were getting worse. I told her about them one morning – told her that I had to go see if she was alright." He smiled slightly. "She said she'd go with me."

He paused for a second, then sighed. "Well, we went to Watto, and I asked about Mum. He told me that he'd sold her years ago – that she was freed and had gotten married. I went to the moisture farm he told me about. Met the Lars's. Found my mother." He paused for a moment, then swallowed. "We stayed a little longer. I needed some time on my own. Padmé found me, and I…I lost it." He muttered, not meeting his friends eye.

Kitster frowned, confused. "Lost what?"

"My temper. I couldn't control it. She calmed me down though. Oh, I didn't do anything," He quickly assured Kitster, who was looking alarmed. "Just yelled a bit." He sighed. "I'm not proud of it." He murmured, seeing Kitster's still shocked expression.

He quickly cleared it. "I know, mate. So, what happened then?"

"We got a message from Obi-Wan." He said, glad of the change of subject. "He had tracked the bounty-hunter who was after Padmé to Geonosis – it's a desert planet, a hit like Tantooine. I received express orders to stay where I was and to protect Padmé at all costs. Obi-Wan had been captured, and the Council were going to get him. But they were too far away. They wouldn't reach him on time."

Kitster was grinning again. "And I suppose you ignored those express orders, and I right?"

Anakin chuckled. "It was Padmé's fault."

"Oh, of _course_."

Anakin laughed. "It's true! She said that under no circumstances was she staying put knowing that Obi-Wan was in trouble. So, we went to Geonosis. Of course, we were caught before we had got very far, taken before Dooku and sentenced to be executed along with Obi-Wan."

Kitster chuckled. "Story of your life."

They laughed for a few moments. "Anyway, we were waiting to be led into the execution arena when Padmé told me."

"Told you what?"

Anakin looked up and met his gaze. "She told me she loved me." He said quietly, and his electric blue eyes took in the reactions and emotions running through Kitster's own, dark brown ones.

He saw shock, and confusion. The happiness for his friend, then anxiety.

"But…what about Clovis?" He blurted.

Anakin shook his head, and smiled slightly. "There's more until I get to that. Anyway, we kissed again, then got dragged into the arena. There was a battle – and I lost my arm." His right arm – the one that was cased in a thick, dark glove – twitched. "Then I escorted her back to Naboo, and…"

He looked away from his friend and bit his lip, dreading Kitster's reaction. "And then I married her." He said quietly.

Silence.

"You…married her?" Kitster asked slowly, and Anakin nodded, finally looking up to meet his eye, and Kitster knew he wasn't joking.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Kitster said, recovering and grinning at Anakin, who smiled, grateful that he was taking it so well.

They spent the next few hours just talking – Anakin explained the whole him-Padmé-Clovis situation, and Kitster went into the Slave Revolution Movement in more detail. It was, all in all, a quite enjoyable night.

At around one in the morning there came a soft knock on the door.

They both looked round, and Anakin said; "What?"

The door slid open, and Padmé stepped in, closing it behind her as she smiled at them.

"Hey." She said, slightly nervously. "Um, I didn't know if you'd be up."

Anakin smiled, and reached for her hand, pulling her forward and onto his lap. "Don't worry, we are." He murmured, and pressed his face into her hair. Kitster smiled. He was glad to see his friend so happy, even if Clovis was getting in between them.

Padmé pulled back, casting a slightly anxious look at Kitster.

Anakin chuckled. "It's alright, he knows."

"What?" She sounded surprised, but then she relaxed back into his chest, and smiled at Kitster. "Well, I guess it makes things easier."

They all laughed.

Anakin let Kitster have the top bunk that night – it had slightly more room – and he and Padmé squashed onto the lower one.

Kitster tried to protest, but both Padmé and Anakin shouted him down.

"It's easier for all of us," Padmé said soothingly, swaying the argument in her favour. "One of us might have to leave in the middle of the night, and if we were on the top, then we'd just wake you up."

"It's the middle of the night now." He muttered. "What would you be called out for, anyway?"

Padmé shrugged. "I might need to sneak back to Clovis, and Anakin could be called out on some military business." Kitster couldn't help but notice how her voice twisted round those last two words – she didn't like the fact that her husband was constantly away fighting.

Kitster sighed. "I can see why she's a politician." He grumbled, as he clambered up onto the top bunk.

Anakin chuckled and flopped down onto the lower bunk, pulling Padmé down next to him. She giggled.

"Now, now, none of that please." Kitster said into the darkness, grinning despite himself. He didn't mind really, as long as his friend was happy. But he didn't think that he'd be able to take it if they went all the way! "I'd like to sleep tonight, if you don't mind."

There was laughter from the bunk below.

Soon they all fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, and didn't wake till the morning as the claxons sounded throughout the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Chapter five<strong>

**Please leave me some reviews! Can we try for more than three this time? I'm grateful for the ones I've got, of course, don't get me wrong, but it's still good to get feed back from as many people as possible!**

**Anyway, four reviews for this chapter and I will get the next up ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A couple of things before I start. **

**1. Yes, Anakin does have and accent – a Tantooine one! (In this story anyway). This is FanFiction; the characters don't have to be exactly like they are in the films – and my Anakin isn't. If you can't handle that, then that's your problem. **

**2. Yes, while I _am_ British, not everyone says 'mate' and 'git'. I don't. Alright, so sometimes I call my brother a git, but who doesn't? I use these words because sentences like 'story of your life _mate_' wouldn't sound the same if I had put 'story of your life _friend_'. See? There is method behind my madness. **

**3. I promise this is the last one. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Anyway, here we go again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

They awoke to the sound of the claxons sounding throughout the ship.

Kitster jolted upright in the small, cramped bunk, and narrowly avoided hitting his head off the ceiling, his heart racing.

He heard Anakin groan beneath him, and saw him drag himself out of bed; Padmé behind him.

He glanced up, and saw Kitster's shocked expression. He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"How can you possibly know that?" Padmé demanded, straightening her dress and quickly twisting her hair up into a messy but stylish ponytail – it was the best she could hope for in a split second without a mirror or a brush on her.

"That's the wake up call."

Kitster stared at him as he clambered down from his bunk. "The _wake up call_?" He asked disbelievingly.

Anakin shrugged, and opened the door, leading them out into the brightly lit corridor beyond. Kitster blinked in the sudden light.

"Sure. It's hard to know the time in the middle of deep space. And it's more a warning that we're almost there. Means everyone has to get to their stations a-sap."

Doors all down the corridor began to open, and bleary eyed clones filed out and made their way through the ship, already in their armour.

They turned as Melee, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Watto, Sara, Dan and Rush came over to them. Melee's eyes were wide and fearful – she had jumped to the same conclusion as Kitster; that they were under attack.

"What's going on?" She asked, and her voice cracked slightly – though from sleep or fear it was hard to tell.

Anakin chuckled. "It's nothing; don't worry. Just the wake-up call."

"You guys have a wake-up call?" Watto asked, amused.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It's more a signal to switch stations – and it means we're almost there."

They made their way quickly up to the bridge, and saw the holo-figures of Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda waiting for them in the holo-.

Yoda smiled as he saw them. "Greetings, young ones." Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bowed, as did Padmé, Yoda and Mace. Rush inclined his head slightly, but remained stony faced. He had seen Padmé come out of Anakin and Kitster's room, and that wasn't something he was going to forget in a hurry.

"Know the plan, you do, yes?" Yoda continued.

Anakin nodded. "Sure."

"What's the plan?" Kitster asked.

"We'll fill you in later." He said vaguely, and Yoda chuckled.

"Do you even have a plan for once we get on the planet?" Obi-Wan asked, amused.

"Nope." Anakin replied.

Rex grinned. "Making it up as we go along? My favourite kind."

Anakin grinned back. "Thought you'd like it."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "It's not _my_ favourite kind. Come on, master. We need a _plan_! We can't just go in without one!"

"What's the point in having a plan? We never follow it, do we?" He countered.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, luckily for you, I do have a plan. And we will be sticking to it." He added warningly, seeing Anakin's slightly mutinous look. He quickly wiped it off his face, replacing it with an easy grin, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He said innocently.

Padmé smiled. "Innocent does not suit you."

"Right, well, back to business." Windu said stiffly, while Yoda chuckled wheezily at his side.

"As you know, Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Nabrynski, Nabrynski, Clovis and Amidala will take Kitster, Watto and Melee in a small cargo freighter and travel to Tantooine in that. This will cause less heads to turn than if you piloted the Cruisers down there. Once on the planet, you will travel with these three to the main authorities of the revolution movement."

"Main authority's Kitster." Watto said, and Windu glowered at him.

"The other main authorities," He snapped, then his voice reverted back to the business-like tone it had held before. "Now, you will gather what intelligence you can on the opposing side, and then, if necessary, construct a strategic battle plan once you've scouted the landscape."

Anakin rolled his eyes – a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Windu.

"What?" he demanded snappishly.

"Well, we don't really need to scout, do we?" He said, shrugging. "We scout where none of us knows the planet. And four of us know it in this room alone."

Windu glowered at him. "Fine." He snapped, after being sent an exasperated look by Yoda. "Just get on with it."

"One more thing, there is, young ones." Yoda said, stepping forwards as they made to leave. "The information you brought us when you were captured, Skywalker,"

"What about it?"

"A list of planets the separatists to invade, it was. Know this, you do?" Anakin nodded, and he continued on. "On that list, Tantooine was."

Nobody spoke for a few moments, and then Anakin nodded. "Then we need to prepare for a Seppie assault."

Yoda nodded, and the transmission ended.

As simple as that.

Kitster and Melee were both staring at Anakin, their eyes wide.

"A Seppie assault?" Melee asked in a quiet voice. "As in, the Separatists are going to attack our home planet?"

Anakin nodded again, turning and making his way back out the room with the others. "Yes."

"But…isn't that…_serious_?" Melee asked, hurrying to keep up.

"Of course it's serious."

"You don't seem that bothered." She said huffily.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" He demanded. "Run away and hide? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't do that."

"I didn't mean it like that." She muttered.

He didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Less than half an hour later they had exited hyper-space a par-sec away from Tantooine, behind one of its moons, and the party of Jedi, Tantooiners and two Senators was flying through the blank darkness of space towards the planet that Anakin least loved in the galaxy. Rex was with them, and he could tell that his General wasn't looking forward to this one bit.<p>

He sat down in the co-pilots chair, next to Anakin who was in the pilots, steering the ship through the inky blackness towards the sandy ball that was looming up in front of them, growing gradually larger the closer they got to it. He knew that the auto-pilot could easily take them in – it wasn't until they were nearing the planets atmosphere that someone really needed to pilot the ship, but Anakin hadn't bothered to activate it. Rex guessed that he wanted something to occupy his hands.

He watched Anakin's face for a while. The man was younger than he was if you didn't know that Rex's growth had been accelerated so that he could be brought up quickly and be ready for battle. Even then Anakin wasn't to far from his own age.

"You alright?" He asked, not bothering with formalities – he knew Anakin didn't mind. He usually dropped the soldier mask when they weren't on a mission, or doing anything military-ish. Flying through space on the way to their next mission didn't count as military to Rex.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" The General replied, without turning to look at him.

"You just seem a little on edge, it all."

"You'd be on edge too if you were going back here."

Rex didn't know what to say to that. He knew that the General had had a rough few years here as a kid, but he didn't know much about his past. He didn't even know that the great Anakin Skywalker was once a slave boy. Once a slave, now a feared war hero: a soldier who Rex liked a lot; they had grown close on their many missions together, and Rex knew Anakin better than most of the Clones they both served alongside, though the General usually made everyone feel equal, never anyone ranking lower than the others: when they weren't in the middle of a battle anyway. Then rank was everything, because you had to follow orders, especially if someone in a much higher rank than you gave you them.

The door leading to the cockpit opened and Ahsoka, Kitster, Melee and Obi-Wan walked in. The stood around the two in the piloting seats and stared out through the view port. Tantooine now loomed in front of them, its dusty planes seeming to spiral round in different shades of gold and yellow.

"Ahsoka, go tell the others we're nearly there. We need to be ready to disembark as soon as we land." Anakin said quietly. His Padawan nodded, and left the room to go tell Sara and Dan, then Padmé and Clovis, who were in one of the only other rooms in the small cargo freighter.

* * *

><p>Padmé was feeling uneasy. Clovis had dragged her to a back room as soon as the ship had taken off, and she was still with him now. Neither of them had said much, but she had contemplated just leaving several times, but Clovis stood in front of the door, and she didn't think that he'd be willing to let her leave just like that. Not judging by the glare he was sending her way in any case.<p>

She finally sighed, her legendary patience beginning to be tested. "Was there something you wanted, Rush?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light and casual and not let any of the annoyance she was feeling seep into it.

"Yes." He said curtly, but didn't elaborate, just continued to glare at her.

"Well?" She asked, and this time she couldn't help but sound a little annoyed. "What is it?"

"You came out of Skywalker's room this morning. And don't even think about trying to deny it, because I saw you."

Padmé's blood ran cold, and her heart rate sped up. But she didn't let any of that she. She simply raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to." She replied coolly.

Clovis scoffed, then snapped: "Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you or anybody else." She said, and stood up, turning and making her way to the door.

Clovis spun and caught her arm as she reached for the door release, holding her in place, his eyes blazing with fury and even a little jealousy towards the man who he knew Padmé was so close to – who had a connection with his wife that Clovis could only dream of. He didn't know that that connection was a little more than friendship, though.

Padmé glared at him. "Let go." She snapped, and her fury surprised him. His grip loosened, and she yanked her arm free, turning again to leave.

He caught her arm again, and didn't let go when she tried to tug it free, glaring furiously at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"You do need to explain." He growled.

"And why should I do that?" Oh, he was _really_ beginning to get on her nerves. Just keep calm, Padmé, she told herself. Don't give anything away – you don't want him to know you're married to Anakin.

"Because I am your husband, and I have a right to know all of your activities."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Padmé's voice was level again, calm. Dangerous.

"Yes, I do."

"This isn't the old days, Clovis." She hissed. "You are not in control of me, nor will I let you be."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, shocked by the use of his last name. "It may not be the old days, _Amidala_," He replied, with equal venom in his voice. "But you do not behave as my wife should."

"And how, exactly should _your_ wife behave?" She demanded icily.

"You are supposed to speak to me, Padmé," And his voice too had a dangerous edge to it, but Padmé wasn't afraid. "You are supposed to tell me about your day, tend to my every need, _sleep with me. _But do you do that? No, you do not! And I'm sick of it! You hear me? Sick of it!" He was yelling now, right at her face, spit flying from his mouth and hitting her face.

She glared at him, and wiped it off. "Maybe if _you_ acted more like a husband should, I would do some of those things. But I certainly wouldn't tend to your every need like the slaves are forced to do where we are going."

Clovis' face coloured, both in anger and embarrassment at her words. He hadn't thought about it like that.

"I'm sorry if being married to me is not living up to your expectations, but I do have other things to do with my time – better, more important things – than dealing with you."

"And what would they be, exactly?"

She laughed humourlessly. "Oh, I don't know. How about, maybe…working to end the Galactic Civil War that is ripping apart the Galaxy we live in? _Not_ conspiring with the Separatists?"

His face was an ugly, blotchy shade of red now. "That was a mistake, you stupid woman!" He was yelling again, but he didn't care. "You think I don't regret it? I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Oh yes you were." She said, and her tone was deadly. "And no, I don't think you regret it at all."

He brought his hand up and slapped her across the cheek. Hard.

She brought a hand up to her stinging cheek, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. Then they narrowed again in anger, as what he had just done hit her 'husband'. He looked shocked at his actions, but did not apologise.

The door opened and revealed Ahsoka standing outside. She looked from one to then other, her wide eyes taking in their furious expressions, Clovis' hand holding Padmé's arm, Clovis' still raised other hand, and Padmé's hand at her still stinging cheek where he had just slapped her. Realisation crashed over Ahsoka, Sara and Dan who stood behind her, and all their eyes narrowed.

"What?" Clovis demanded, angry at the interruption.

"We're there." Sara said, her voice hard as she glared at the arrogant man with full blown loathing.

Clovis didn't even flinch away from her glare, but the three Jedi could sense him shrivel up inside, and all felt a smug, satisfied feeling at having made him uncomfortable.

Padmé finally succeeded in yanking her arm free, and stalked from the room, a scowl masking her beautiful features.

The three Jedi followed her, leaving Clovis to make his own solitary way through, seething with anger the whole way.

The Jedi and Padmé entered the cockpit together.

Obi-Wan saw Padmé's red cheek, and he looked at all of their stony faces in turn, his eyes widening. "What happened?"

"That is a very good question." Sara said darkly.

"It's nothing." Padmé said hastily, turning her back on them and moving to lean against the back of Anakin's chair.

He spun it around before she could place her weight on it, however, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down gently and placing his other hand under her chin, coaxing her face round so that he could see the angry red mark left by the force of Clovis's blow. His eyes flashed, and he released her quickly, swivelling back round to the ship controls, aware that Rex didn't know he was married to the beautiful Senator.

"You should but some bacta on that."

She nodded. "I will do that, General." She saw Anakin's jaw clench slightly at the use of his official title, but she knew that he knew it necessary maintain a good impression in front of his Captain. She also knew that he was furious at Clovis for hitting her, and, much as a part of her wanted her husband to teach Clovis a lesson, she couldn't risk them getting into a fight during such a crucial mission. She knew Anakin would never forgive himself if anything happened to his friends while he was fighting Clovis: he still hadn't forgiven himself for being unable to save his mother, even though there was nothing he could have done. She knew that Anakin could easily take Clovis, but she still didn't want them to fight.

"So what happened?" Sara asked again.

"He hit her." Anakin replied quietly.

"WHAT?" Sara exploded. "I'll fuckin' kill him!"

She moved towards the door, but Anakin sprang from his seat and had her pinned against the wall in seconds. She struggled against his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

She finally sagged against the wall, defeated. "Fine." She muttered, and he released her as Clovis walked in.

No-one said anything, they all just stared at him, and there was no missing the hatred reflected in ten pairs of eyes, all at varying levels of fury.

He squirmed uncomfortably under their glares, and Anakin eventually returned to the pilots' chair, flying them easily through the planets atmosphere to the dusty plains below.

Everyone stared out the vie

* * *

><p>w port as Anakin flew them across the sandy dunes. They had all relaxed considerably, but there were still a lot of hostile feelings towards Clovis in the room. Of all eleven of them, only Rex, Melee, Watto and Rush didn't know about Padmé and Anakin's marriage, but even they were beginning to really dislike the Senator of the Banking Delegation.<p>

"Where to first, then, Master?" Anakin asked, directing his question at Obi-Wan.

"What?" Obi-Wan was startled out of his thoughts by the question, and he saw the corner of Anakin's mouth twitch up slightly into a faint smirk.

"You said you have a plan. So, where are we headed first?"

"To the main authorities of the movement."

Anakin nodded, and turned to Kitster. "Who's that, then?"

"Owen Lars. You know where their homestead is, right?" He asked, his gaze slightly wary as he glanced at his blood brother – there was an old saying on Tantooine, saying that, if you survived a storm in the middle of the desert together, you became blood-brothers, and that was exactly what had happened with Kitster and Anakin so very long ago.

Anakin nodded, his face expressionless, not giving away any of the thoughts or feelings that were racing through his head and heart, as he turned the ship towards the direction of Mos Eisley and the small moisture farm on the other side of the settlement.

Ahsoka had glanced up at the name 'Lars'. She remembered her master telling her about his past on the last mission they had been on together, when they had both been assigned to protect Padmé due to the threat to her life. He had mentioned how his mother had got married shortly after he left to become a Jedi, to a moisture farmer by the name of Cleigg Lars, who had a son of his own; Owen.

"Is he your brother?" She asked tentatively, and Anakin nodded.

Everyone looked over at him, curious. Well, Clovis, Rex and Obi-Wan did. The others all knew that Anakin had a half brother – though Watto and Melee didn't know that he had met him. Clovis didn't react at all; just continued to glare out of the viewport. He was seriously regretting coming on this trip, and, seeing the barren landscape materialising in front of him, he couldn't help but feel that it was going tog get a whole lot worse. He was a man who liked to live in comfort and style: Tantooine was the opposite of any place where he would willingly go – except of course to keep an eye on his wife and make sure she didn't get up to anything with the General who she was so fond of, but even that was stretching it.

"You never mentioned having a brother." Obi-Wan said, eyeing his former Padawan thoughtfully.

"You never asked." Anakin muttered, and Obi-Wan's lips twitched.

"So, why didn't you really?"

Anakin sighed. "Look, I met the guy once, and he's not even my real brother – just my step brother." He shrugged. "It's no big deal. Not like I ever see them, anyways."

Obi-Wan was about to give him a smart reply, when Anakin said, rather bluntly; "How often do you see _your_ brother, Obi-Wan?"

It was as if the room had frozen, everyone's eyes on the two men.

"Hey, I never knew _you_ had a brother, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said enthusiastically, but she was silenced by a look from the older master.

Everyone stared out the viewport again as they came upon a small cluster of buildings, flying slowly over a large hole as Anakin brought them smoothly in to land. Ahsoka gasped as she realised that the hole was actually a house that had been built in under the sand. It looked fantastic, and she craned her neck to see more. Anakin grinned and chuckled slightly at her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Sorry it took so long. Four <strong>**more reviews and I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Anakin powered down the ship as they all prepared to disembark. He glanced up, catching a movement out of the corner of his eye outside the viewport of the ship. Beru Whitesun had climbed up steps out of the house to see what was going on. He smiled slightly at her puzzled expression as she walked round to the back of the ship as Anakin released the gangway from the cockpit and Kitster all but ran down, more than a little grateful to be back on dry land again. It wasn't that he didn't like flying – on the contrary, it had been an amazing experience for him – but he was glad to be back, nonetheless. And that surprised him; he hadn't thought he'd ever be pleased to be back on this dust-ball of a planet. They had dropped Watto and Melee off at Mos Espa as they had passed it on their way to the small, homely moisture farm.

Berus' face lit up as she saw a wildly grinning Kitster, and she ran to meet him. He caught her up in his arms and swung her around, laughing like a lunatic as Owen Lars came out to investigate what all the commotion was. He too grinned as he saw Kitster, and ran over to hug the man back. Kitster had often been over to visit Shmi in the past years, and the two men had grown close – almost brothers. Almost. Yet Kitster didn't feel the same connection with him as he had with Anakin so many years ago.

"Kitster! You're back! That was quick. How was Coruscant?" He asked, and Kitster laughed.

"Cold."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he exited the ship with Dan and Rex. "I suppose it would be, if you were used to this kind of heat." He said, smiling at Owen and Beru while arming a few beads of perspiration from his forehead. "Hello," He said, stretching out a hand for Owen to shake. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Owen smiled, and shook his hand in return. "Owen Lars. This is my fiancé Beru Whitesun."

"Congratulations!" Said a new voice, and Owen turned to see a young, beautiful and startlingly familiar woman smiling at him.

"Padmé!" Beru said, her voice a mixture of astonishment and delight as she rushed to hug the young senator.

Padmé returned her hug with equal affection, and was then handed to Owen, where she too had the life hugged out of her. Clovis glowered at Owen, who raised his eyebrows enquiringly at her. She smiled, but shook her head slightly.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

Dan glanced around as Ahsoka came up behind him. "Where's Sara and Anakin?"

She shrugged, but she didn't need to answer, because another voice answered for them.

"Right here." Beru turned to see a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties at the latest, who had a slightly exotic look about her – much like the young man standing next to Master Kenobi. Berus' gaze flickered to the young man descending the gangway next to her, and her eyes widened as she took in the tall, muscular body, the shaggy brown hair and the electric blue eyes; the right one of which had a long burn scar running from just above his eyebrow to about half-way down his cheek.

"_Anakin_?" She asked disbelievingly, and Owen too turned to stare at his half brother.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Hey." He had the breath knocked out of him as Beru rushed to hug him, squeezing his still tender ribs and hitting him right on the spot on his leg where he had been shot.

He winced, but hugged her back. Gently.

"We were so worried about you." She said, her voice muffled, due to the fact that her face was pressed into the leather tabard across his chest. Obi-Wan saw the surprise flicker briefly across Anakin's face, but it was quickly hidden as Obi-Wan smiled softly to himself.

"Why would you do that?" Anakin asked, extracting himself with difficulty from her crushing embrace and rubbing his newly aching ribs absent-mindedly.

She looked at him scathingly. "Um , it wouldn't have something to do with the fact that we _know_ you have been out fighting on the Front Lines, now would it?" She said sarcastically. "And don't even think about trying to deny it." She added warningly.

Anakin chuckled. "Wasn't going to." He said, embracing his half brother as he too hugged him.

An old man in a hover chair had just this moment appeared at the top of the hole that was a house, and his wrinkled face cracked into a grin as he saw Anakin. He glided over, and shook him firmly by the hand.

"It's good to see you." He said, scanning the young man in front of hims' face carefully, frowning slightly as his eyes fell on the burn scar and then the arm that was wrapped in a thick black gauntlet that he still held in his. It felt strange.

He glanced up and met Anakin's eyes, and the young man smiled slightly.

"It's nothing." He said, hastily pulling his arm out of his step-fathers grip. But Cleigg Lars was determined to find out what was wrong. He let it pass as they all filed down into the Lars' main dining area, Ahsoka still looking around in wonder at the strange, open yet underground house.

Anakin smiled. "You didn't think it was all bad, did you?" He whispered in her ear as they descended the stairs together.

Ahsoka glanced round at her Master and saw that his eyes were twinkling down at her. She smiled back. "I thought you hated it here?" She whispered back.

"And I do. But not everywhere is a dump on this dust ball. Just most places."

Ahsoka laughed quietly, and shook her head.

* * *

><p>They were all soon sat around the main table in the house. Even though it was fairly large, it was still a bit of a squeeze to fit all twelve of them round it. Anakin, Kitster and Rex resorted to sitting on the counter. Not that any of them minded in the slightest. There was slightly more room up there.<p>

"So, what's the score?" Owen asked as Beru dished out cooled cups of juice to everyone. "Are we getting the help we need, or not?"

"Why did you think we were here?" Anakin asked with a grin.

Owen smiled back. "Well, I didn't want to get my hopes up, now did I? There seem to be a lot of you, though. Do you normally have this many Jedi for a mission?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nope. Me, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka normally team up, and then Sara and Dan normally just take whatever missions are on Coruscant, but they haven't had any action recently."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Dan drawled. "Make us out to be lazy bastards, why don't you?"

Anakin grinned mischievously at him. "But you are."

Dan Force pushed him backwards, but Anakin easily deflected the blow. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Enough, boys." She said, sighing in exasperation.

"Yes, Mom." Dan said, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at his sister. It was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, Padmé's here to see if she can negotiate a peaceful solution with your enemies – "

Owen snorted, and Anakin grinned again.

"I know." He said. "There's not a chance."

"So, why's he here?" Beru asked, gesturing at Clovis. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Because so far Clovis hadn't said anything – the first time for him, Ahsoka guessed – only sat and glared at everyone, but mostly Anakin.

"He's here to keep an eye on Padmé." Dan said, grinning at Anakin, who shot him a withering look.

"Um, _why_?"

"So that she and Anakin don't get off."

Rex choked on his juice, and turned to stare at his General.

"What?" Anakin asked casually as he gaped at him.

"You're a _Jedi_." Rex said. "I thought you weren't allowed to 'get off' with anyone?"

"There are no laws about Jedi and their state of celibacy." Dan said innocently.

Anakin snorted with laughter while Sara snickered into the back of her hand at some private joke.

"You'd know all about that." She said, still snickering, and her twin turned bright crimson as he caught sight of the laughter in Anakin's eyes.

"Oh, shut up." He snapped at his best friend, but Anakin just laughed harder. Soon they were all laughing, but most of them had no idea why.

"So, what did that mean?" Owen asked, still chuckling slightly.

Sara broke down in another round of hysterical giggles as a slow blush crept its way up Dan's neck again.

"Let's just say that Dan likes to have the odd 'quiet night in' once or twenty times a month." Anakin said, his eyes glittering with life and laughter at the slightly older man as he glared viciously back.

Beru smiled slightly, catching the hidden meaning in his words. He caught her eyes, and grinned at her. She couldn't help but grin back. His grin was so sexy and infectious.

_Oh my God, you did NOT just think that, Beru!_ She thought to herself, hastily turning her back as she turned bright red.

"So, why does he have to be here?" Owen asked, oblivious. "I mean, there must be a reason why he doesn't want you two to, er…'get off'"

"Oh, sure there is." Anakin, on the other hand, seemed to have absolutely no discomfort at all in talking about the subject. Padmé, by contrast, did, judging by her crimson cheeks and embarrassed silence.

"So…what is it?" Beru prodded when still no one answered.

"They're married." Sara said, glaring with undisguised loathing at Clovis. "And I'm not ashamed to say that I am really sorry about that, Padmé."

Padmé smiled slightly, but didn't reply. She didn't have time to.

"You're WHAT?" Owen all but shrieked. He looked wide eyed between Padmé, Clovis and Anakin. "But we were so sure…we thought that _you two_ would hook up!" He said, this time pointing between Anakin and Padmé.

"Of course not!" Padmé said.

"What, you're telling me you wouldn't enjoy it?" Beru blurted, staring intently at Padmé. Then, seeming to realise what she had just said, she turned crimson and sat down hurriedly.

"No, I just…" Padmé was looking uncomfortably, and it didn't help matters in the slightest that Sara and Dan were both sniggering quietly into the backs of their hands.

"So you would?" Dan was looking far too amused, Obi-Wan decided to step in and save his friends from the scrutiny that could reveal their secret marriage.

"This can wait, surely?" Without waiting for an answer, he ploughed on. "Now, we are here to discuss tactics with you, and to find out more about what's going on here."

Owen nodded. "Of course, Master Jedi." He paused, looking round at the others. "Where do we begin?" He wondered out loud.

"How about at the start?" Anakin suggested innocently, and Owen chuckled.

"Always a good place, I suppose, He agreed. "Very well. It all started when the contests began. Kitster explained about them, I take it?" The Jedi nodded.

"He also told us the whole story about all the battles and stuff. Master Kenobi was just trying to change the subject." Ahsoka interjected.

Obi-Wan shook his head, looking amused. "You become more like Anakin every day, you know." He sighed.

Anakin grinned. "But surely that's a good thing, Master?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That depends on the situation, my very young apprentice." He chided, using the name that he had so often referred to Anakin as in the past. His old Padawan shot him the finger.

Obi-Wan pretended to look outraged, but he couldn't stop laughing. "If you do that again, I shall report you to the Council." He managed between giggles.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

All in all, a pretty enjoyable first meeting with the main leaders of the revolution.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day just chilling and getting used to the heat, which the off-world-ers <em>really<em> didn't like; Clovis especially. Anakin didn't seem to mind, though. After all, he was from here, as Obi-Wan had to keep reminding himself as he was once again struck by the faintest pang of jealousy seeing how easily his friend could adapt to new, hotter climates. He was pretty good with colder climates too, but Obi-Wan knew that he didn't like snow-covered planets, especially not the coldest ones. He never complained though. Just got on with the mission, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire him for that.

Cliegg managed to corner Anakin and get him on his own, somehow. He wanted to talk to his son-in-law, but he wanted to do it in private.

Cliegg approached the battle-hardened young man as he sat with Obi-Wan, Owen, Dan and Ahsoka, just talking about things in general – though mostly more about the slaves and their uneasy predicament.

He cleared his throat as he reached the little group, and Anakin looked up. He knew inside that it was him Cleigg wanted to talk to, so wasn't in the least surprised when he spoke.

"Anakin, could I have a word?"

Anakin nodded, and got up, climbing easily over the others outstretched legs as they lounged on the floor – the coolest part of the room, seeing as heat rises.

Anakin followed his step-father through to a room at the other side of the house – a small room that looked like it was their office.

He shut the door behind him, and leaned against the edge of the desk as Cleigg turned to face him. He didn't meet his eye. Something held him back, but he wasn't quite sure. No, that wasn't true. He _did_ know. He thought that the Lars' didn't think of him as family – after all, why would they? They'd only met him once, and even then he hadn't exactly been around much. They knew Padmé better than they did him. Then again, Cleigg had told him that last time that his mother had often talked about him, so maybe they did know him a little. The old him, anyway. The slave boy with a kind heart and a passion for fixing and building things. But he wasn't that kid anymore. He had grown up. He was a Jedi, and he knew the horrors of battle. That little boy seemed a long way away from what he was now. That little boy had been whole, no matter how often he was beaten, he was always whole. But Anakin wasn't. Through all the fights he had been in in his life, the one that had finally made him lose a part of himself was that fateful one with Count Dooku, back on Geonosis so many months ago, before all the fighting and the war. A life time ago, it seemed. Funny how one life could seem to be split into so many at once.

"How are you doing?" Cleigg asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence after several moments.

Anakin shrugged. "Alright, I guess. You? How's the leg?" He finally looked up at the old man, and was met by a far kinder and caring gaze than he had expected. He managed to keep the shock at the sight of it off his face. Just.

"I've been better." The old man admitted. "Getting on in years. As for the leg, it still hurts now and again, but it's a damn sight better than it was."

Anakin nodded. "I know how you feel." He said quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself.

Cleigg shot him a curious look. "You lost your arm, didn't you?" He said softly, but it wasn't really a question.

Anakin shot him a sharp look. "What makes you think that?" His voice was wary, and Cleigg could tell that he was fast, perceptive. A useful skill to have when you spent most of your time fighting off the opposing enemy.

"Son, we're both the same in this room." Cleigg said, floating his hover-chair closer to the young man in front of him. He would have placed a hand on his shoulder, but he was too tall, even slouching against the desk. "We've both been injured and, unless I am very much mistaken – and, please, tell me if I am – lost limbs of one kind or another."

Anakin sighed. "How did you know?" He asked quietly, and he met his eyes full on. Cleigg was a little shocked by just how blue his eyes were, and how the seemed even more so when they were alight with emotion – whether that was anger, or happiness, light or hatred, they still seemed unnaturally bright. Then again, the kid was unnatural. Not in a bad way, though. But Cleigg had never heard of anyone giving birth to a son without a father, as his late wife had done

"I thought something felt off about your hand when I shook it earlier." He replied, dragging his mind from his beautiful wife and onto her son once again.

Anakin gave a dry, humourless laugh. "Well, you were right about that." He reached down and pulled the thick black gauntlet from his arm, and Cleigg drew in a sharp breath as he saw the mechanical limb, from just above his elbow down. He had lost far more of his arm than Cleigg had thought.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly tentatively, not wanting to drag up bad memories. Anakin, however, surprised him.

"I got in a fight with a Sith Lord." He replied, and his voice and eyes took on a dark tone, a dark look, making him look suddenly dangerous. "Count Dooku. You heard of him?"

Cleigg nodded. Oh, he'd heard of him, all right. Dare say most people had. The man was notorious for his methods; and for the fact that he showed no mercy towards his enemies. So why had Anakin got out of the encounter with nothing more than a lost arm? Looking in his eyes now, he could see that the young man knew he had been lucky. And that he's met him more than once.

"Me and Obi-Wan went after him during the Battle of Geonosis."

"You were there?" Cleigg interrupted, surprised.

Something of a smiled twisted Anakin's lips. "Of course. That's where we headed after Mom was buried." He was quiet for a few seconds, his sharp eyes taking in Cliegg's every movement, his every reaction, and then continued. "I went in first. I didn't listen to Obi-Wan: he said to attack together, but I ignored him. I was shot with Sith lightening, and was down. Obi-Wan managed to hold his own for a bit, but Dooku soon defeated him with a Lightsaber slash to the leg. Oh, he didn't lose it," He added quickly, seeing Cliegg's shocked expression. "He just had a really bad burn with a great bloody slash through it. So anyway, I was up and fighting again. I had Obi-Wan's Lightsaber now as well as mine, and I was lasting longer than him. I soon lost one weapon though, and then he chopped off my arm to keep me from fighting him any longer." He shrugged, not looking all that bothered by how close to death he had come. Cleigg supposed that he was used to it by now. "Only reason we're both alive is because Yoda turned up in time to stop him killing both us right there and then. And he almost did, too, while he was fighting him. Anyway, while Yoda was stopping the ceiling from falling in on us, Dooku escaped. I woke up a couple of days later in the Jedi Med Bay, with a mechno attached to the stump that was my arm." He grimaced, and sighed. "It took a while to get used to, but I don't notice so much now. Mainly when…" But he cut himself off before he blurted out about when he was with Padmé, and felt like she deserved better than him. Someone who was _whole_. But Padmé didn't want anyone else, and that alone was a balm to his weary soul.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, both deeply absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>After a while they returned through to the main room where the others all sat around chatting still. Cliegg had made Anakin realise that the Lars' didn't hate him: he <em>was <em>family to them. He was far more relaxed around them than he had been.

Ahsoka sensed something was different about her master as he joined them again half an hour after he had left to talk to his step-father. She smiled. She knew that Anakin didn't think they considered him family, but she guessed that now he knew that they did.

She also knew that Anakin hadn't wanted to come back to his home planet – not really, anyway. He wanted to help his friends, but didn't particularly want to return to the place that held so many bad memories for him. But now he knew that the Lars' did love him.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, how was it? Please leave me some reviews – they are much appreciated!<strong>

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but it's up now.**

**Bear with me while I write the next chapter – I'm trying to get them 3-4 thousand words long each – more if I can, so it will be at _least _a few days between each chapter being posted. Maybe even a week, maybe more. It all just depends.**

**Sorry again about the delay, and the ones that are probably to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry people, but this story hasn't really been that great, has it? Anyway, I'm hoping it will pick up from here.**

**Anyway, here goes nothing…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

They spent that night at the Lars' before setting out for Mos Espa in the morning. They took their ship as Cliegg's speeder was far too small to fit them all in. As it was, only Beru and Cleigg stayed behind; everyone else crowded into the ship and headed off through the sandy landscapes, glad of the air conditioning that kept them all pleasantly cool.

Ahsoka stared around curiously as they walked through the bland streets of Mos Espa, her blue eyes wider than usual as they took everything in, down to the tiniest little detail. She saw the tables out in the streets with all manner of creatures crowded around them, their heads together as they talked in hushed voices, no doubt plotting some devious tactic or other. She saw the strange, many legged creature that was selling weird, frog-like creatures, that were obviously meant to be eaten, but what Anakin had warned her not too. To some species they were a delicacy; and to some they were a poison. The stall holder didn't care who he sold to, nor if they lived or died. He only wanted his money. She also noticed a little old lady who sat at a small, rickety table with various fruits – at least, Ahsoka was guessing that they were fruits – piled in boxes upon it, and the three young lads who seemed to be tormenting her. They took her fruit, tossing it up in the air while she reached out, desperately trying to get it back. But they just laughed and pushed her back.

Ahsoka marched towards them, purpose in her stride. She heard Anakin curse behind her as he noticed where she was heading.

She stalked straight up to the biggest of the three boys as he made as if to strike the little old woman. He looked down at her, startled.

"You don't want to do that." She growled.

The boy blinked down at her for a couple of seconds, and then burst into loud guffaws of laughter. His two friends joined in, laughing and jeering at Ahsoka. Her eyes narrowed, and she tightened her grip on his wrist.

He broke off his laughter with a strangled yelp as he tried to free his wrist from this unusually strong girl.

He finally shook her off, but only by punching her hard in the stomach with his free hand. She gasped and bent double in pain, and then her head snapped up as she regained control of her body, fury blazing in her blue eyes.

She reached a hand under the poncho she wore to hide the fact that she was a Jedi, reaching for her Lightsaber, but a hand squeezing her shoulder gently stopped her.

She glanced round and saw Anakin standing just behind her, Kitster and Obi-Wan hanging back slightly behind him. Anakin's eyes too blazed with fury, but his glare was considerably more threatening and scary than Ahsoka's had been, and even the toughest of the three boys cowered backwards.

Ahsoka let go of her Lightsaber, which she had been milliseconds away from grabbing and igniting right in those stupid boys' faces. She could still feel the dull throbbing pain in her stomach where she had been punched.

The ring leader of the three boys recovered himself quickly. He sneered up at her master. "What's your problem? Slave not behaving? A good beating should get that out of her." The three boys roared with laughter as if this was some fantastic joke. Ahsoka just thought it was sick, and, seeing the look in her masters' eyes, so did he.

She was surprised that, when he spoke, his voice was perfectly calm and level.

"I'm guessing you're all free-born, then?"

The boy looked at him scathingly. "Of course we are." He scoffed. "How did you guess?" He added, taunting Anakin. A very bad idea when he was particularly angry.

"The general disregard for others and their feelings." Anakin's voice had a hard edge to it now, some of that carefully controlled anger seeping into it. Ahsoka had never seen him as mad as this. He normally mastered his temper before it got too out of hand, and, having heard the story of how he had lost control almost a year ago on Tantooine in the Tusken camp, she knew why. But this was different. He had been a slave once, and, if they weren't careful, those boys could tip his anger off the scale. "Then there's the fact that you don't look like you've ever had 'a good beating' in your miserable lives."

The boy looked slightly shocked, Ahsoka was pleased to see. He looked Anakin up and down, seeming to size him up. If it came down to a fight, he wanted to be sure that he could win. Apparently he didn't think he could, but he didn't let that show.

"Of course we've never been beaten. Being beaten is for slave scum."

"How many slaves have you actually met that are scum?" Anakin asked, his voice back to that carefully controlled calm, Obi-Wan was glad to hear. He knew Anakin's temper, and he knew what could happen to these boys of they didn't watch it. He didn't think that a triple murder would go down too well with the planet which they were trying to protect.

"Um…" The boy didn't answer, casting a shifty look behind him at his curiously quiet friends.

"Did you know that there are usually more free-borns that are scum than slaves?" Anakin asked conversationally.

The boys eyes flashed, and his jaw clenched. "Are you calling me scum?" He demanded.

Anakin smirked. "Yes I am."

The boy lunged at Anakin, who stepped out from behind Ahsoka and met the boy, batting his lunging fist easily out of the way and driving his own into the boys' stomach similarly to the way that he himself had done to Ahsoka mere minutes ago. Ahsoka smirked slightly seeing the boys look of pain as he staggered off with his mates, clutching his stomach and casting death glares back at her master.

"You'll get yours, scum!" He yelled back over his shoulder. "You hear me? You'll get yours!" And then he was gone, disappearing round a corner and out of sight.

"Well, that was fun." Anakin said cheerfully, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you have a death wish?" The little old lady – who Ahsoka had nearly forgotten was there – squeaked. "He wasn't kidding when he said 'you'd get yours'. You know what that means don't you? He'll kill you!"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Relax, Jira." He said easily. "I'll be fine."

The old woman's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Anakin swore under his breath. He had completely forgotten that she didn't know who he was in the adrenaline rush and the fight.

"I just did." He said quietly, and, hesitating for only a split second, he looked into her eyes, and saw recognition flash there.

She smiled at him. "Welcome back." She said softly, looking him up and down. And then; "You've grown." And she turned back to her stall, sitting down as a little girl ran up. She cast the little group a nervous glance, then picked up a small piece of the strange fruit and handed the old lady a couple of small, dirty coins.

The old lady smiled, took the money and the little girl skipped off happily.

* * *

><p>Once again the group of nine headed off. They were going to meet up with Watto and Melee at Watto's small junk yard, and they reached it without any more incidents.<p>

Anakin ducked through the low doorway first, and Ahsoka followed, taking her first, good look at the place where her master had worked for the last couple of years of his slave life. He had said that it was the best place he had ever had to work in, but it certainly wasn't five-star. There were racks piled high with spare droid parts, dismembered droid parts lying around in piles and basically just a general clutter of mechanical things. She couldn't help the eye roll that peeped out.

Anakin noticed, and he smiled slightly. "When you're used to getting beaten up every other week and sleeping on the floor while working in the dirtiest places imaginable it's not that bad." He said softly in her ear, bending down slightly so that she was the only one to hear him.

Keeping her voice equally as low, she replied; "I guess. But didn't it ever get hard?"

Anakin smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Of course."

Ahsoka didn't push it. She didn't have time to, anyway.

"Hey there, you two." Dan said, coming over to them and throwing an arm around Anakin's shoulders. He shrugged it off, scowling at his best friend. "What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing." Anakin replied, his voice maybe just a little too calm and controlled.

Dan gave him a long, searching look. He seemed worried. "Seriously dude, how you doing?"

Anakin smiled slightly, and clapped him on the back, leading them both back over to the others who had just been joined by Melee and Watto. "I'm fine, Dan. I'm fine."

Melee gave Anakin a dazzling smile as they joined them. "Hey." She said. "How'd you sleep?"

Padmé scowled. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Melee, even though she knew that she was only Anakin's childhood friend; nothing more, and nothing less. But she couldn't help feeling the small stabs of jealousy that rose up in her stomach when she smiled at him like that. She had spent the night in a bed with Clovis, wishing that she was in Anakin's arms. She didn't know where her husband had slept, and it wasn't really something that was appropriate to ask in company, and they hadn't had a moment alone all day. And she desperately needed some time alone with him.

Anakin shrugged. "Alright." He said evasively. In truth, he had stayed up half the night, sitting outside the little homestead just staring up at the stars, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. Despite the bad memories, it truly was a sight he'd missed. You couldn't really see the stars anywhere else in the Galaxy like you could on Tantooine: the sky was so clear, not polluted in anyway because it was so barren. In the end he had only gone to bed because Obi-Wan had stumbled out, bleary eyed and grumpy because he was still half asleep to tell him that he had to get some rest or he was leaving him behind the next day. And, for some reason that Anakin himself didn't know, he wanted to go back to Mos Espa. He wanted to see the place where everything had changed for him, to see if, maybe, just maybe, he could accept his past and move on. That he wouldn't see things when he was away on missions that would instantly drag his mind back to some unpleasant memory or other. Sometimes, if he was lucky, it would be a good memory, but he still needed all his concentration and wits about him out on the battle-field. He knew that Ahsoka had noticed a couple of times when he had lapsed into a brooding sort of silence, but she had never commented, just left him to his thoughts. Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice at all. He had never really listened when Anakin had tried to tell him something that was bothering him as a child, so he had soon given up trying to talk to him. He was a great friend – brother, and in some ways like a father – but he just wasn't interested.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Watto was asking. Anakin quickly brought his focus back to the here and now.

"I thought we might meet some of the other protesters." Obi-Wan said. He glanced round at them all. "Is that alright?"

They all nodded, but Anakin could feel his masters gaze on him in particular.

"Sure." He said, giving him a half smile.

Obi-Wan grinned back. "Cool. So, who do we visit first?"

That question was answered for them, however, when a young rodian burst into the shop, looking out of breath and anxious.

"Kitster! Thank God you're back!" He panted, clutching at a stitch in his side as he skidded to a stop in front of them.

Kitster looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong, Wald?" He asked anxiously.

Ahsoka started at the mention of a name that her master had told her when telling her about his past. He caught her eye and nodded infinitesimally, his lips twitching slightly at her wide-eyed surprise.

"It's Amee. She's been injured again."

Kitster's eyes widened, and he glanced at Anakin and Obi-Wan, a pleading look in his eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Lead the way."

Wald shot the little group a curious look, before turning and sprinting out of the hovel again, the others hot on his heels.

They raced through the streets of Mos Espa, some of them Ahsoka recognised from their trip here, and others she didn't. The Jedi and Rex had no problem keeping up, and Owen and Padmé didn't seem to be in much discomfort with the fast running. Owen had grown up on a moisture farm, and had often rushed around as a child, and he had kept fit throughout the years. Padmé had been on more than a few missions during the war, so she was no stranger to running for her life and this was decidedly easier than that, though she didn't have the adrenaline rush to help her race even faster.

Clovis, however, was not used to the exercise, much as he liked to brag that he was in excellent shape, and was soon puffing and panting, lagging behind and complaining that he needed to stop, commanding them to slow down. Everyone just ignored him, much to Ahsoka's amusement.

They raced through the outskirts of the town, and came upon a small hut-like thing which the rodian – Wald, Kitster had called him – quickly ducked into, closely followed by Kitster, Melee and Anakin. The others stayed outside to catch their breath before following. It was a little cramped inside, but they managed to squeeze in. Padmé kept Rush outside, and Dan stayed with them. They didn't want to get in the way. Sara would have stayed too, but Obi-Wan had signalled to her to come in. She was the best healer out of all the Jedi that came on the trip, and she might be needed if this Amee's condition was too bad.

Upon entering she saw the other either leaning against the walls of the small hut or crowding round a small bed of straw on which a young girl who couldn't be more than seventeen lay. Sara stared.

What would probably normally be a pretty face was mottled with cuts and bruises which had obviously been made by somebody's fist. Kitster shifted to the right slightly, and Sara was able to see that blood that was seeping through the side of the young girls plain slaves' dress.

She got to work instantly, moving Wald - who looked as if he wasn't that much older than Amee himself – out of the way as she made for the 'bed'.

"Right, out of the way." She said briskly. She knelt down beside the young girl, and, placing two fingers at her neck, checked her pulse. Satisfied that her pulse was strong, she nodded to herself and then moved her attention to the side that was soaked in blood.

"Has anyone got a knife?"

Anakin silently handed her one. She glanced down at it. It was sharp, and well balanced. Perfect for throwing. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, but he just shrugged.

"Borrowed it from Cliegg."

"This isn't the sort of thing I'd have thought Cliegg would have." She said, turning back to her patient.

"It's Tantooine, Sara. Everyone has a weapon. Knife's an obvious choice."

"Did you have a knife when you were a kid?"

Anakin didn't answer. He didn't need to. Sara had seen him throw a knife before, and there was no way he had learned to throw like that at the Jedi Temple. He may not have owned a knife of his own, but he certainly knew how to handle one.

She gently lifted the course material away from her side and cutting along the seam and pulling it away from the wound. She winced as she saw the raw, ragged skin. It was not a clean cut, but rather jagged and rough edged. That would make it harder to heal. She studied the wound for a few moments, and then snapped into action.

"Right," She said, and there was a commanding note in her voice that made them all obey her. "I need clean water – preferably warm, but if not then cold will do – and a cloth. Get them quickly so that I can clean the wound. I'll also need some antibiotics from the med. kit in on the ship. Some antiseptic wipes as well will be good."

Wald and Kitster jumped up and raced out of the hut again, presumably in pursuit of the warm water and cloth.

"Ahsoka, tell Dan about the antibiotics and antiseptic – he has the keys to the ship. Then go with him and bring the ship back here. We may need more supplies from it." Anakin said quietly.

Ahsoka nodded once to show that she understood, then sprinted out the same way as Kitster and Wald and gone.

"And can you ask Padmé to come in here, please?" Sara called after her.

A few moments later, Padmé appeared at the top of the steps and hurried down towards them.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll need some help treating this wound. You too Melee, and Anakin, if you're willing?"

She glanced round at Anakin, who nodded mutely.

She then turned to the man who Obi-Wan hadn't noticed at first.

"Do you know what happened to her?" She asked gently.

The young man stepped into the dim light that was filtering through the open doorway, and Obi-Wan saw a head of flaming red hair and a freckled face.

"Yes." His voice held an accent like Anakin's and the others that Obi-Wan had met from this world, but it wasn't yet as deep as Anakin's. He looked to be around the same age, though. "Her masters…they were annoyed at her about something. She hadn't cleaned the floor quick enough, or something stupid like that. Anyway, her master…he was already in a bad mood. He hit her, and, well, he just kept going. He didn't stop. Then he pushed her. Hard. From what I could gather she fell on one of their stupid spindly tables." He said bitterly. "It smashed under her, and the severed leg ripped up her side." He nodded at the wound that ran from just above her hip to just below her arm-pit. "His wife came in, and was furious. But not because he had hurt Amee so much. No, she was just annoyed that he had ruined her favourite table and her best rug was stained with A's blood."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He knew that slaves were treated badly, but to beat them as much as this poor child in front of him had been simply for not cleaning a floor fast enough! And then there were these competitions that Kitster had talked about. It was diabolical.

"I think he would have killed her if his wife hadn't showed up." The young man said quietly. "I got her here as soon as I could."

Sara smiled at him consolingly. "You did great. But we'll take it from here. As soon as Ahsoka and Dan return with the supplies I need, I'll clean her up and stitch up the wound. Then I'll give her some antibiotics to help with the pain. She should be just fine."

The young man smile gratefully. "Thank you." He said, sounding sincerely relieved. "If anything ever happened to her…well, she's an old friend, and she'd be greatly missed. She has a lot of friends."

Anakin looked at him strangely. "Who are you and what have you done with Seek?"

The man looked round at him, surprised. "How did you…?"

"Know your name?" Anakin guessed.

The man nodded, then he realised who it was. A grin split his face. "Anakin? Force, it is you! How have you been?"

Anakin shrugged, and his gaze lingered upon Amee again. "Better than Amee has, anyway."

Seek nodded. "Yeah." They were both quiet for a moment, watching their childhood friend breath slowly, slightly raggedly. Underneath her slight tan, she was pale, giving her skin a greyish complexion.

"You two know each other?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Anakin nodded mutely, his gaze still on Amee. Realization crashed in waves over Obi-Wan.

"Should I have said you _three_ know each other?" He said quietly.

Anakin looked up, and Obi-Wan could see the answer in the blue eyes that once again were clouded with pain from the past. Obi-Wan had never asked Anakin about his past, and when Anakin had tried to tell him about something from it as a small boy when he had first came to the temple, but Obi-Wan had just shrugged him off, telling him to get over it and move on. He was a Jedi now; he had to forget about the past. So Anakin had stopped coming to him, had bottled up his feelings inside and hadn't talked to anyone about it. He knew that he had told Dan and Sara some, but they had asked, and it was obvious that he hadn't told them everything, but they had listened, and Obi-Wan hadn't. He had known that Anakin would dream of the bad times sometimes, but he learned quickly not to show it, or even mention it.

He walked over to his young former Padawan, and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Anakin looked round, and met his masters eye.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin smiled slightly. "What for?"

"Everything." He replied. "I wasn't there for you when I should have been. And for that I'll never forgive myself."

Anakin smiled genuinely this time, and Seek butted in too.

"I'm sorry too, mate. I know I was never exactly the most supportive of your friends, and I am sorry for that. It's just that, well…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

"You were just a stuck up free-born who thought he was better than everyone else because he wasn't a slave?" Anakin supplied helpfully, and grinned. "Not a problem."

Seek grinned gratefully back.

Sara smiled to herself. "Well, this is great and all, but you're friend is lying with a serious injury right in front of you. Doesn't that bother you at all?" She sounded angry, but it was still obvious that she was teasing them.

Anakin laughed. "You're the medic here, Sara." His eyes glittered at her. "That's your problem."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Seek's eyes were on Padmé. "Are you…? _Padmé_?" He asked hesitantly.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Yup. Nice to see you, Seek."

He smiled "Nice to see you too." His gaze flickered between her and Anakin, and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…You two? Am I right?"

Padmé laughed, and walked up to Anakin, winding her arms around his waist, and stretching up on her tip-toes to place a light kiss on his lips.

She then turned and grinned at Seek. "That answer your question?"

He grinned back. "Oh yeah."

Just them Ahsoka rushed in closely followed by Kitster, Wald and Dan, who seemed to be their new pack-horse.

"Got the supplies, Master Nabrynski." Ahsoka said brightly, ignoring Dan's muttered complaints at the load he was carrying, which was slightly more than Sara had expected. She guessed that Ahsoka had made him take more than would probably be necessary on purpose. She laughed inwardly at the murderous expression on his face, and could see Anakin trying to keep the smile off his own face.

"We gave Kitster and Wald here a lift." Ahsoka said, sitting down cross-legged in a corner out of the way of Sara who was getting the supplies that they had brought with them ready.

She moved across to Amee again, and dipped a clean – or as clean as anything could be on Tantooine – in the warm water in which she had dissolved a Potassium Permanganate tablet to sterilise it. She gently dabbed around the edges of the wound, cleaning away the blood which had seeped down her side so that she could see where the wound started and ended.

Once that was done, it was time to clean the wound itself. She never liked this part. It caused her patient the most pain.

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, so sighed and pressed the cloth gently to the wound. The girl gasped in pain, and her eyes flew open.

She jerked upright, and whimpered in pain. Anakin was at her side pushing her gently back down in seconds. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened as she met his. He smiled at her gently, and crouched by her side.

"Amee, Sara has to clean your wound." He said softly, his voice laced ever so slightly with the soothing edge called upon by the Force. Everyone felt a wave of calm sweep into the room, but not as much as Amee did as it was concentrated on her. She stopped straining to see what Sara was doing, and relaxed back into the straw bed.

"Good," Anakin said, his voice still laced with that Force calm. "Now you need too stay calm. Breathe evenly, and don't focus on the pain. Can you do that for me?" She nodded, and her hand snaked out, gripping his flesh and blood one with surprising strength.

Anakin glanced up at Sara, who nodded.

He moved round so that he was sitting cross-legged behind her, and gently eased her head onto his lap.

Obi-Wan, realising what they were doing, moved to stand behind him. He would need all the help he could get.

Amee looked up at her long lost friend, confused, but he soothed her with a smile.

"Relax, Amee." He said, his voice so low now that it was a murmur. No one moved or spoke in the little hut; they could all feel the Force flowing around the room, even those who weren't Force sensitive. "I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, and did as he asked.

"Good. Now, Sara is going to continue cleaning your wound. I'll do what I can to dull the pain, but you will still feel it a little. We can't give you pain-killers until she's finished. Understand?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

With one last glance and nod from Sara, Anakin placed his hands on either sides of Amee's temples, and closed his eyes.

The four other Jedi in the room all felt the whoosh as the Force flooded into Anakin, swirling and coiling around him and the young girl who lay in his arms. They tried to ignore the powerful Force waves coming off of him, but it was easier said than done. They waited in silence while Anakin calmed her nerves and eased her pain.

Pain suddenly flashed across Anakin's face as every muscle in his body tensed. Obi-Wan, who was standing ready behind him, placed his hands on his shoulders, and closed his eyes, allowing Anakin to siphon off both his and Amee's pain through him and into the Force. A transmitter, if you like. While these sort of Force operations often saved life, they could kill the Jedi doing them if they weren't careful, and only an extremely powerful Jedi could do it without harming themselves. Even then, they still needed another Jedi there with them to help out. If they kept all that pain bottled up inside themselves, them that too could kill them, no matter how strong in the Force they may be.

Feeling Anakin's steel-like muscles relax under his hands, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and nodded to Sara, who began to clean the wound again carefully.

She silently handed Padmé a second cloth, and together the two women helped the third.

Dan had taken Ahsoka out of the Hut to where Clovis waited with Owen, along with Kitster, Rex and Seek as he knew that his sister would need as much room as possible. The two young men had protested, but he had managed to persuade them. Ahsoka, however, had not, and now she stood outside gulping down huge mouthfuls of fresh air as she got out of that hut with the Force at such a high concentration around one man. It was surreal, and overwhelming to such a young Padawan. Even Dan was looking a little paler than usual, and he was much older than she herself was. She wondered how Obi-Wan and Sara could stand it, but quickly realised that they had their own tasks, so would be able to keep their mind off of the powerful waves coming off of Anakin. Sara had to take care of Amee, and Obi-Wan had to take care of Anakin. Neither Padmé nor Melee would be able to feel the Force like the Jedi could, but Ahsoka knew that they would feel a shift in the air.

Back inside the hut, Sara had made quick work of the cleaning, and was now stitching. While Padmé and Melee gently pulled the flesh together, she deftly thread the needle in and out of the girls skin, all the while keeping her mental shields in place to block out the worst of Anakin's Force strength. Obi-Wan was faring well, considering his predicament. He siphoned off Anakin's pain before it became too great to bear, meaning that the young man was able to focus solely on Amee and keeping her calm and relaxed, keeping her pain down to the bear minimum.

* * *

><p>At last the operation was over, and Anakin released Amee from the grip of the Force, freeing himself as he did so. He sagged backwards and Obi-Wan caught him, steadying him, then helping him up. Anakin followed with out a word, leaning on him for support as he did so. Obi-Wan gently lowered him down so that he was sitting slumped against the wall. Obi-Wan crouched down in front of him and gently tipped his head back, checking his eyes. His pupils were slightly more dilated than usual, but that was to be expected.<p>

He held up four fingers. "How many?"

"Four." Anakin grunted.

He put down two. "How about now?"

"Two,"

He put up another three. "And now?"

"Five."

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied that he was alright.

He walked towards Sara, and crouched down next to her while Padmé went towards Anakin, outing an arm around him while he leaned his head against her shoulder.

He smiled slightly, and turned back to Sara as Melee went out to tell the others that they were done.

"How is she doing?"

Sara sighed, clearing up all the supplies left over from the operation with Obi-Wan's help. "She'll be fine. I've given her sleeping tablets, so she should be out for a few hours at the least. I suggest we take her back to the Lars' if Owen is willing."

He nodded. "A wise decision. I'll go ask him."

Owen agreed instantly, and helped Obi-Wan carry Amee out to the ship and get her settled onto the bottom of one of the bunks.

Anakin, Sara and Padmé soon emerged from the little hut, and then they were off, flying through the desert back towards the Lars' homestead.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please leave me some reviews, and I'm really sorry for the delay in updating! I'll try and update quicker next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here we go again…**

**Chapter Nine**

They got Amee back to the Lars' quickly and Beru took instant and complete control of the situation, making up a new bed for her. The Jedi and Rex were all sleeping out on their ship anyway, so there was still plenty of room left for Amee in the underground house. Padmé had said that she didn't mind sleeping out in the ship as well, but Clovis had insisted that he was _not_ under _any_ circumstances sleeping anywhere other than a real bed. Of course, he had been disappointed – and even a little angrier than he was already – when he found that the bed was not a king size four-poster with a down mattress. But he had said that it was better than staying on that 'infernal ship' as he called it, and had said that it would do. And that he wasn't letting Padmé out of his sight, so she was forced to share a bed with him in the house and act like she enjoyed it. At least she had an excuse that he knew about to move as far a way as possible from him in the bed now. He knew that she was still angry at him – and not just for slapping her, either! He had been insufferable ever since he had boarded the ship, and even more so when they landed on Tantooine and he found that it was a hell-hole. Clovis hated the heat, and he had voluntarily come to one of the hottest planets in the galaxy. He was angry at himself. And everything else. All in all, he was not a very pleasant person to share your house with, and he was quickly getting on Beru's nerves.

She cornered Anakin the next morning as he heading back out to the ship after breakfast to get the fresh bandages and other medical supplies that Sara had asked him to get so that she could dress Amee's wound again. It was important to keep it clean, especially in these temperatures.

Anakin smiled tiredly at her. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, and, added to the little he had had the night before last, and the fact that he was still recovering from his injuries, he was exhausted. He could usually last a fair few days before he was as tired as this, but then again, he normally had adrenaline to keep him going out on the battlefield, or just the sheer need to keep himself and his men alive.

"Hey, Beru." He kept walking out to the ship and she followed. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him about something that had clearly annoyed her, and he had a pretty good idea what that something – or should he say _someone_ – was.

"What's up?"

She didn't answer for a few moments, but when she did she seemed a little hesitant. "Look, Anakin. You may not like what I have to say, but…"

"It's about Clovis, right?" He replied, making his way up the gangway of the ship.

Surprise flashed briefly across her face as she followed him up, but she quickly hid it.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry, but I don't like him."

Anakin chuckled. "And you think I do?" He asked, amused.

She smiled back slightly. "I wasn't sure. I hoped not."

Anakin laughed.

"Anyway, I don't really want him around. I know that's a pain and all, but he just doesn't seem…trustworthy."

Anakin turned to her, and smiled wearily. "I know that, Beru. No-one else really wants him around either."

"So…why's he here?"

"We told you already. He's here to keep an eye on Padmé."

"I thought you were joking."

Anakin shook his head. "Nope. When he heard that Padmé was going on a mission, and that I would be there too, he ordered us to take him." He grimaced. "I'd have happily punched him then and there and told him to shove it, but Obi-Wan believes in manners and respect. He said it was fine for Clovis to come." He shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't really blame him. He would have got to come anyway, even if he had had to go to the Council to get them to give us express orders to take him. It would just have delayed our departure for a bit."

She nodded. "So…Padmé really had to marry him because of a _mission_?"

Anakin scowled, but nodded.

Neither said anything for a few moments while Anakin dug around the supply closet in search of the various items Sara had requested.

Beru finally broke the silence as they exited the ship.

"So…what's going to happen? I mean, is he going to be staying here, the _whole _mission?"

Anakin smiled at her. "Don't worry, Beru. It's only a matter of time until he slips up. And when he does, he'll be off this mission quicker than you can say 'Piss Off'."

She smiled. "I'm sorely tempted to tell him to just now."

Anakin chuckled. "That's why I said it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the planet in the nearby space-port of Mos Espa, a certain Senator Rush Clovis wandered the drab streets, fuming silently to himself. He was sincerely regretting coming to the Godforsaken planet now, and would have happily abandoned the mission and left the others like they had him. But he wouldn't do it. He wanted to stay – to keep an eye on Padmé <em>and<em> to show that bastard Skywalker that he could stick it out and survive a mission, as the young man clearly thought he couldn't.

After they had all rushed off to tend to that sick girl, he had snuck away from the ship, heading back out to this pathetic excuse for a settlement. He still couldn't quite believe that people could stand to _live_ here. It was simply mind-boggling. Why would they possibly choose to stay out here when there were luxury apartments in numerous places all across the galaxy? Still, maybe they didn't have a choice, but this was not something Clovis was familiar with. Everything always went the way he wanted, or else someone would pay. Or it had until he had married Padmé Amidala.

Being married to the young, beautiful senator, who, he was not ashamed to admit, he had had a crush on for a very long time, was not at all like he had expected.

Sure, so he hadn't exactly expected her to stop living her life the moment they exchanged their vows, but he would at _least_ have expected her to spend even a little more time with him. He hardly saw the woman, and when he did she was cold and distant, or else busy with work. It was driving him mad.

He was now sure that her feelings for Skywalker were greater than her feelings for him. But how to change that? He had to find a way. Maybe he could challenge Skywalker: make him fight him? But Clovis quickly dispelled that idea. As much as it pained him to admit it, Anakin was undoubtedly a better fighter than he himself was as a result of a life of violence.

That was how he viewed the Jedi, you see. As a group of violent individuals who devoted their lives to hurting others to help people. A bit of a contradiction in itself, but who was Rush to judge? After all, _he_ had devoted his life to politics, where there were never any guns or violence. Unless of course you were the sort of Senator to speak out against others views, openly opposing them like his wife was constantly doing. And she was constantly in violence because of it. She was a magnet for danger what with her reputation as an outspoken Senator who wasn't afraid to speak the truth where everyone else was. And a part of Clovis admired her for that. But most of him hated it. He preferred the quiet, luxurious life of a man with a lot of power and even more money. What could be better? Unfortunately, his wife didn't agree with all of his ideals. Actually, she agreed with hardly any of them, but she at least kept her tongue in check when speaking to him about it. Most of the time.

Clovis continued to walk through the dusty heat until he came to a crowded table, which he watched curiously despite himself.

In the centre of what seemed to be a group of fans sat an old grey dug who looked incredibly self assured; a man used to getting what he wants and a man who would go to any lengths to get it.

Clovis' kind of man.

As he stood watching him, the old dug looked up, and his cruel eyes fixed on Clovis's, narrowing as they did so.

Ducking his head to get away from the hostile glare, Clovis ducked his head and continued on his way.

He didn't want to start any trouble.

And yet…

Maybe trouble would be the perfect way to get Padmé to love him more? It was a possibility. He could blame Skywalker for some terrible thing, and he himself would swoop in and save the day, capturing the villain and capturing his wife's heart.

Clovis grinned to himself as he walked on, his cunning mind already working on a devious plot.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry its been so long! I know that this chapter is really short, but I didn't have time to do it any longer because I wanted to get <em>something<em> posted before you guys started hating me even more! Anyway, I have my exams in a couple of weeks, so I don't know how long or how often I'll be able to update from now on. Hopefully I'll be able to, but I don't know when.**

**Sorry again, and plz leave me some reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm doing my exams, and haven't had much time. Anyway, here's the next part…**

**Chapter Ten**

Owen was fetching _more_ medical supplies from the Jedi's ship when he heard it. A faint banging noise and what sounded like rasping breath.

He froze mid-step, and cast an anxious glance around. He didn't have a clue what to do. Should he maybe run off the ship and tell someone, or should he look around himself? The first option sounded cowardly, but he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to do the second. He tried to think what Anakin would do. Ah. Well, maybe he wouldn't. After all, Anakin was much braver than him, that much was clear from the few holo-reports he had seen about his step-brother. Since the Republic had formed a treaty with the Hutts, Tantooine had been getting the Holo-Net, but Owen didn't often get the chance to just sit down and watch the news, simply because they owned nothing to watch it on. Incidentally, he had a funny feeling that it had been Anakin and Ahsoka who had rescued Rotta the Hutt and returned him safely to his father, Jabba. He was sure he'd heard that somewhere.

Yes, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try and be like Anakin: he'd never manage, he simply didn't have the guts to do half the things that his step-brother had done.

The banging noise came again, louder this time. Owen whipped around, his eyes wide and his fingers clutching that bag of bacta-strips as though it was a life-line. He swallowed. The noise seemed to be coming from somewhere behind him, low down.

Moving extremely carefully and quietly, with his heart hammering somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, he lowered himself down onto his hands and knees, listening intently while still trying not to make a sound.

As the banging started up again, louder than ever, Owen inched along slowly, listening intently as it turned to what sounded like frantic scrabbling and a faint, slightly panicked whimpering.

He froze in front of a metal panel. The sound seemed to be coming from directly behind it!

Shifting into a crouch, Owen examined the panel. Was that a…_switch_?

Very slowly – and very carefully – he reached out his hand and pushed the button. \the sliding door began to open, slowly…slowly…

…and out stumbled a small human girl with vibrant red curls, coughing and spluttering violently on all fours as she gasped in lungfuls of air.

Owen, who had leapt back out of the way after pushing the switch, moved forward cautiously once more.

"H-hello?" He stammered, slightly thrown by this sudden turn of events.

The little girl jumped, and scrambled away. "Who are you?" She squeaked, She looked terrified, her face ashen.

Owens' heart was slowing back to its normal rate as he studied the little girl in front of him.

"I might ask you the same question." He said, fixing her with a stern gaze which only seemed to terrify her even more.

"Wh-Where am I?"

Owen looked at her, wondering what was going on. "You're on a ship."

She gave him a scathing look as she began to regain control of herself once more. "I know _that_." She told him, still with the scathing expression and tone to match. "I meant, where is the _ship_?"

"Tantooine. Now will you please answer my question?" Owen was beginning to wonder whether this young girl was an enemy spy. Even in his head that sounded silly, but he still couldn't help but wonder.

The little girl sighed, and her vivid red curls bounced around her small shoulders as she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly.

"I'm Leianna Brindishi. Now will you tell me who _you_ are?"

He studied her for a moment longer before answering curtly. "Owen Lars. And now you need to tell me what you're doing here."

A pretty blush flushed her cheeks, and she ducked her head down, looking embarrassed. She couldn't be more than four years old, five at the most, but even that was pushing it.

"No reason," She muttered, obviously lying, and Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Really," He said coldly. "Well, I think we'll just have to go inside and see." He stood up, and gestured for her to follow him.

She looked terrified again. "Where's _inside_?" She asked, looking up at him with big, anxious brown eyes.

"_Inside_ is my house. But that's not why we're going there. We're going there to talk to the owners of this ship. I think they ought to know they've got a stow-a-way."

"Do we have to? They might be angry if they knew I hid."

Owen gave her another stern look. "Yes, we do have to. Now, come on: get up and come with me."

With a sigh, the little girl got to her feet and shuffled after him, back out the ship. She froze outside, and stared at the open-yet-under-the-sand house. Barely managing to conceal a pleased smirk, Owen led her down the steps and into the living room where everyone but Sara and Clovis were. Even Seek, Melee and Wald were there, having come over to see how Amee was.

They all looked round as Owen entered, the little girl darted behind his legs in one last ditch attempt not to be seen.

But no such luck.

"Leianna!" Anakin said, his voice sharper than intended as he stood up, facing the little girl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, h-hey, M-Master Skywalker." She said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably as her voice shook slightly in fear.

Owen glanced between them, frowning slightly. "You know each other?"

Anakin nodded. "She's a Youngling at the Temple. Which brings me back to my question, Leianna. What are you doing here?"

Leianna looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet in a guilty yet slightly scared manner.

"I wanted to come with you," She mumbled, barely audibly.

Anakin, however, heard her, and he sighed. "Lei," His voice was softer now, gentler, and she could tell that he wasn't murderously angry at her. She peeked out from behind her curtain of hair as he crouched down in front of her.

"Why did you want to come, Kid?" He asked quietly, and she blushed once more.

"Because I wanted to come on one of your adventures." She mumbled, feeling mortified with all their eyes on her.

She heard Anakin sigh quietly once more, then gratefully fell into his strong, comforting arms as hr pulled her into a hug, lifting her easily as he stood up and moved back to where he had been sitting on the Lars's couch between Obi-Wan and Beru.

She curled up on his knee, half hiding her face in his shoulder and giving Obi-Wan a childish wave of her small hand.

"Hey, Master Kenobi." She said quietly, sounding worried that he too would be mad at her.

But he just smiled kindly down at her. "Hello, little one."

She gave him a big, relieved smile before settling back more comfortably against Anakin.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, then?" Beru asked, smiling warmly at Leianna over Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Beru; Leianna. Leianna; Beru. Happy?"

Beru laughed slightly and Leianna joined in.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked the little girl.

Leianna brightened up at once. "Yes, please! I'm really thirsty."

"And hungry?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I expect you would be after hiding on our ship for the past few days?"

She blushed. "A little." She admitted, sliding off his knee and taking Beru's proffered hand. "But I stole – um, _borrowed_" Anakin's lips twitched. "Some food from the ship when you went out."

It was Dan's turn to roll his eyes. "So it's you who's been stealing my food then, is it?" He demanded in mock outrage, and the little girl giggled, hiding her face in Beru's skirts. She seemed to have taken an instant liking to her, and Beru the same.

Smiling, Beru led her by the hand through to the kitchen where she quickly made her a sandwich and poured her a glass of juice.

When they returned, Beru raised her eyebrows at Owen. "Did you give the bacta strips to Sara, yet?" She asked, and Owen jumped.

"oops," He muttered, before rushing out the door, heading to one of the slightly cooler back rooms where Sara was tending to Amee.

Her condition was improving steadily, and Sara was sure she should make a full recovery now that her wound was clean and she was changing the bandages regularly. It had to be done more frequently then with usual wounds of this nature because of how hot the climate was here.

Amee was awake when Owen entered, and he was pleased to see that some of her colour was returning as she smiled at him.

"Hey, Owen," She said, her voice hoarser than normal, but that was to be expected. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Owen smiled back, handing over the bag of bacta strips to Sara, who proceeded to rip it open and set them to the side as she moved towards Amee once more. "No problem. You know you're always welcome here, any time."

She smiled at him once more, but her attention was drawn to Sara as she knelt by her side.

Sara smiled reassuringly at her. "I just need to change these bandages and then you should probably get something to eat."

Amee nodded and leaned her head back against the thin pillow; clenching her fists and closing her eyes as Sara gently peeled back the old bandages.

Five minutes later Sara helped a slightly staggering Amee through to the front room, where everyone cheered and Melee rushed forward to hug her – but gently – mindful of her friends' injured side.

Ever the gentleman, Obi-Wan leapt up to give Amee his seat, but she wasn't looking at him.

Beside him, Anakin stood too and returned the smile that Amee sent his way.

She made to rush forward and hug him, but tripped and staggered.

Anakin caught her before she could injure herself further, winding his arms round her and leaning his chin on the top of her head as she twisted her arms round his torso, leaning into him and smiling at the fact that he was here after almost eleven years without hearing a word from him. But she wasn't angry. She knew that the Jedi weren't allowed to keep in contact with old friends once they came to the Temple.

"Thank you," She murmured into his obviously muscled chest.

"What for?"

She shrugged, and winced slightly as pain shot up her side. "Helping me back in the hut…catching me just now…being here." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she finished.

She felt his arms tighten infinitesimally around her before he let her go, finding herself instantly ensnared in his dazzling blue eyes and gorgeous smile, suddenly remembering the times they'd had as kids and sure he was too.

She pulled herself back to the present when she heard a voice ask; "Has anyone seen Clovis?"

Amee looked round to see who had spoken and saw that everyone's attention was now on a young, beautiful woman with long, rich chestnut coloured hair that was currently pulled back in a tight plait that reached almost to her waist and stunning, gentle brown eyes that seemed bottomless – which Amee found odd, because the people she knew with brown eyes usually looked kind of flat and empty, shallow. She seemed familiar, but Amee couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Anakin looked round. "No," He frowned slightly. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we were in Mos Espa."

"Same here," A man who Amee didn't yet know yet thought looked rather attractive in a muscular, exotic good looks kind of way, added. Looking at him, Amee noticed that he held a stunning resemblance to Sara, who had been nursing her back to health and who Amee really liked.

"You know, I think we left him there." Sara mused, and a grin suddenly lit up her face. "_Excellent_."

Anakin frowned at her. "It is _not_ excellent, Sara. He's a Senator."

She gave him a look. "You cannot honestly tell me that some part of you doesn't want to leave him wandering the streets until he rots away." She said scathingly, and Anakin chuckled, helping Amee ease down into the seat that the older, coppery-haired man had vacated.

"alright, I'll give you that." He said with an easy grin. "But he is still a senator, and we don't need anymore trouble than there already is. You know what he's like; he'll go mad if he even rips his clothes" Amee got the impression that this Clovis, whoever he was, wasn't well liked in this room.

"Um…" She said quietly. "No offense, but…who are you all?" She looked around the room at the faces she didn't know.

Across the room from her, she saw Kitster grin. "They're Jedi. They came to help stop the contests if they can."

Amee's eyes widened, and a spark of hope lit up her face. "Really?"

The man who had given up his seat for her laughed. "Really," He assured her. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin I'm guessing you already know," His eyes twinkled down at her as she smiled slightly and nodded. "Then that's Sara Nabrynski – who you've also already met – and her twin brother, Dan."

The good looking man who she had noticed earlier grinned and winked at her. She blushed, getting the distinct impression that he was good with women. He only looked a few years older than she herself was at seventeen.

Obi-Wan was still talking to her. "But don't fall for his good looks; he can be crafty and devious when he wants to be. A bit like Anakin, I suppose," He said, shooting Anakin a teasing look. Anakin just rolled his eyes. "And then that's Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan Learner."

A young Togrutan girl smiled and waved from where she was perched on the arm of Wald's side of the chair.

"And then we have Captain Rex, who serves alongside Anakin on the front-lines." A tough looking man in armour and a buzz cut nodded at her, and she gulped. She had forgotten that her old childhood friends now served as a soldier of the Republic, and quickly realised that this must be one of the famous clone troopers. It was hard to imagine the sweet young boy who she had known as a soldier, fighting against enemy forces as they tried to invade planet after planet, never stopping. Yet she could see that Anakin had changed since she had last seen him; could see that he was more than capable of fighting for his life and for the lives of others.

"And finally we have Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo." Obi-Wan finished, and, with a jolt of recognition, Amee suddenly realised who the woman was. She had come to Mos Espa with the Jedi Knight and the strange amphibious creature who had freed Anakin from slavery so many years ago.

Padmé smiled at her, and Amee couldn't help but smile back. She had a nice smile: it wasn't forced like so many others, but it was as if she really meant it and wasn't just smiling because she had to.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Obi-Wan said. "This is our stow-away, Leianna Brindishi." Amee was slightly surprised when he gestured towards a little girl with vivid red curls who was currently curled up on Beru's knee munching on a sandwich.

"Stow-away?" She asked, surprised, and Anakin hid a grin.

"Yep. Owen just found her a few minutes ago."

Amee turned back to gaze at the little girl, who was watching her with big, beautiful brown eyes framed with long lashes.

"Why did you stow-away?" She asked curiously, and the little girl shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I wanted to come on one of Anakin's adventures, so I snuck out when Master Neera wasn't looking and hid on the big ship before sneaking on the small one when there was no-one around."

"And…how old are you?"

"Four." She said, cheerfully taking another bite out of her sandwich while the others stared at her in surprised.

Only the Jedi didn't seem surprised. They all knew how much she loved Anakin and how she always wanted to be in the thick of the action, despite the fact that she was so young. They also knew that she was the brightest in her class of Younglings, and that she knew how to sneak on board places without anyone noticing thanks to the stories Anakin and others had often told her. She had always been a rapt and eager listener.

* * *

><p>Rush Clovis stalked through the streets of Mos Espa, a large storm cloud hovering over his mind, mirroring his mood spectacularly a she thought of Anakin Skywalker and how he could get his revenge on him. So far he hadn't come up with anything fitting enough or even remotely possible without Padmé ending up hating him even more. And he didn't want that. He knew that she was angry at him for slapping her, and he wanted to make it right. Having a sickly twisted mind, of course, this would probably not be the eventual outcome of whatever scheme he came up with, but Clovis didn't realise that.<p>

He hoped that, when he succeeded in killing Anakin Skywalker, he would serve as a shoulder to cry on and she would be grateful to him for trying to 'save' Anakin.

Smirking evilly, Clovis didn't see the large Zygerrian until he walked straight into him.

Stumbling back a few steps and, muttering a hasty "Sorry" – which was very unlike him – Clovis attempted to push past and continue on his way.

The Zygerrian – a large man with small, watery green eyes – perhaps recognising a fellow 'bad guy' didn't blow up like he normally would have.

He fixed Clovis with a knowing look and said; "Who is it, then?"

Clovis stopped trying to get past and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

The man leered at him, revealing filthy, rotten, yellow teeth. "Who pissed you off? You looking for revenge, or summit?"

Clovis nodded. "Yes, I am."

The man nodded knowingly. "So, who on?"

Clovis scowled. "Anakin bloody Skywalker." He spat, and the mans' eyes lit up.

"I know just the guy who can help you, then." He said. "He's been looking for revenge on that kid for almost eleven years now." He turned and walked on, Clovis following not far behind. "Course, that's been kinda difficult cause he's been gone an' all. But are you tellin' me he's back?"

Again, Clovis nodded. "Him and a couple of others. Come to help the slaves, or something."

The Zygerrian raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Clovis shrugged. "Something about some contest or other. I don't know: I wasn't really listening. I'm only here to keep an eye on my wife; she and Skywalker are a little _too_ friendly, if you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Oh, I know, I know." He murmured, seemingly lost in thought. Then: "Do you know how long they're here for?"

Clovis shook his head. "No, I haven't heard any of them mention it."

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll have time to help you out with that revenge anyway, especially if they're staying for the next contest. It's not that bad, actually. Unless of course you love slaves and want them to be treated fairly, but then again; who does? Not me, that's for sure. If you own them, you can do what you like with them. But anyway, have you had any ideas on what to do to the Kid?"

It was slightly strange to hear the mighty 'Hero With No Fear' referred to as 'Kid', but Clovis took it in his stride. "Not really, no. But I was going for something that will make him look really bad – maybe even kill him!"

The Zygerrian chuckled. "Oh, Sebulba will be more than happy to help you of you tell him that! He hates the boy."

Clovis frowned. "Who's Clovis?"

"The guy I'm taking you to see. He's the best Pod-racer around. And he's not afraid to get his hands dirty, either. He even helps out in the slave trade."

"Really?" Clovis asked, mildly curious despite himself. "And what does he have against Skywalker?"

"Boy stole his glory nearly eleven years ago in the Boonta Eve Classic Pod Race. You heard of it?"

"In passing. I've never actually seen a race."

The Zygerrian gaped at him. "Then, man, you haven't _lived_!" He said, recovering himself.

Ignoring this, Clovis asked; "So, what did he do To steal Sebulba's glory?"

"Well, he won the bloody thing didn't he! Not even ten years old, and a human on top of that! Oh, Sebulba was _livid_! I've never seen him so mad. Well, I suppose I have, but he gets mad a lot."

"_Skywalker_ won a pod-race?" Clovis asked incredulously, and the man chuckled.

"Yep. I heard that he's the only human who can do it. Quite an achievement, especially given as he was so young at the time.

"I mean, Sebulba's a great racer, don't get me wrong, but how the Kid raced that day…wow. That's all I can say. Just; wow. And to think his pod stalled at the start as well!" He chuckled reminiscently, his eyes drifting out of focus as his thoughts drifted back to that day.

"I'm Bob, by the way." He said suddenly, making Clovis jump slightly at the dramatic change of subject.

"Oh…er…Rush. I'm Rush. Pleased to meet you." And he held out a hand for Bob to shake. Aside from all his devious thoughts and the fact that he wasn't exactly well liked, let it never be said that Baron Rush Clovis wasn't a gentleman.

Bob looked down at Clovis's outstretched hand and blinked, before his face cracked into a grin and he took it in his own, pumping it up and down with enthusiasm. "Man, you are not from around here, are you?" He asked rhetorically, still chuckling as they continued on.

* * *

><p>Amee got on well with the Jedi, Padmé and Rex, but she mostly just listened to instead of participating in the conversation while she ate some of Beru's spectacular sandwiches. She was, after all, a wonderful cook.<p>

Right now, the conversation centred mainly on that same, fateful pod-race so many years ago that Bob and Clovis had been talking about.

"I'll admit I was sceptical when Anakin was building the pod," Seek was saying. "I never _dreamed_ that he could actually _win_ the thing." Seek shook his head, as if he still found it difficult to believe. "I mean, he'd never even finished a race before, and all of a sudden he wins? It was bloody brilliant, and if I hadn't been such a stuck-up-my-own-butt arsehole I would have told him that."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, well. I never really had anything to race _for_ before, did I?"

Seek raised an eyebrow. "You mean you never really tried?"

Anakin shrugged and went to answer, but Kitster beat him to it.

"Course he did! He was never killed, was he? I mean, it takes skill to crash a pod purposefully without it looking like it had been done purposefully! And to save the pod." He added as an after thought.

"You mean you crashed _on purpose_?"

Wald rolled his large, star spangled eyes. "Keep up, Seek."

Anakin grinned at the flaming haired human male. "I guess I was pretty convincing, then?" When Seek merely shook his head in exasperation, his grin widened. "Anyway, only Kitster and Wald knew what I was really doing. And I had to make it convincing or Watto would have kicked the shit out of me."

"Again." Wald added, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you ever get injured?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Course," Anakin shrugged, not seeming at all bothered by that fact. Then again, Ahsoka knew the vague details of how he had been treated before coming to work for Watto, so injuries sustained in a pod-crash might just pale in comparison.

"The most memorable time was probably when he fucked up his leg, d'you remember?" Wald asked Kitster conversationally.

Kitster smiled. "I remember that Watto was furious 'cause he could barely walk."

Sara looked slightly alarmed. "What did you do?" She demanded of Anakin, who chuckled slightly at the expression on her face.

"slammed the pod into the side of a cliff. Only problem was, it wasn't exactly a well built or sturdy pod, so the side completely buckled and I ended up with a massive slice down my leg and a bit of metal sticking out just above my ankle."

Sara shook her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," She muttered. "After all, you _are_ rather prone to getting crazy injuries."

Anakin merely grinned, while Kitster chuckled.

Melee glared at him reproachfully, "It's not funny." She snapped. "He could have been killed countless times!"

"But I wasn't," Anakin replied pointedly.

"That's not the point!" She ranted. "It doesn't matte that you _didn't_, it matters that you _could have been_!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that it doesn't matter that I'm still alive?" He demanded, but he was obviously teasing her. She flushed bright red under the laughing gazes of the others.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant," She muttered, and he smiled at her. Melee felt her heart skip a beat then suddenly begin to race at the sight of that one, glorious smile.

Fortunately, nobody noticed anything as they were back to laughing and joking again. She did think she saw Kitster's eyes linger on her for a moment too long, but when she looked his way, he was facing back towards the others again. But she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he _had_ noticed something after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, <em>so<em> sorry for the delay! I actually had thi****s chapter finished a while ago, but I had written it in a notebook in my spare time between exams in school, and it took a little longer than I anticipated to type it all up, mainly because I haven't had much time to get on my laptop. **

**But for now my exams are over, so I should hopefully be able to update sooner next time.**

**Please leave me some reviews letting me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the characters I made up, of course!) It's all Georges'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The aging grey Dug reclined back in his chair, observing Clovis down his snout-like nose. He was a man obviously used to having everyone do as he said, and there were two beautiful young twi'lek women in form-fitting yellow suits hovering near him, who, judging by the sunken, defeated look in their eyes, Clovis took to be slaves. But, like both Bob and Sebulba, he ignored their presence, treating them as part of the furniture.

"So," Sebulba said, in a growling, rasping voice that held an accent much like Skywalkers, only slightly different. This man was obviously from the 'upper-class' part of Mos Espa. Clovis didn't know what Skywalker's life had been like before he joined the Jedi Temple, but he assumed that he wouldn't have been as well off as this Sebulba obviously was. "Bob here tells me you need some help. You want revenge on someone."

Clovis nodded, choosing not to speak, but to observe. Until he knew what he was dealing with here, that is.

Sebulba took a long swig of whatever alcohol was in his tankard at the local bar, his small, beady grey eyes on the young man before him. He sensed that he was very well off, and was largely out of place here. But no matter, no matter. Despite himself, Sebulba was curious as to why Bob had come to him with this pompous young man – because Sebulba could tell that he would normally be the type that wasn't used to being told no. Much like himself in fact, but infinitely more well off. Most probably from a planet without the heat of the binary suns or the sand of Tantooine, Sebulba was pretty sure.

"So, who are you out to get?"

Fire suddenly blazed up in the man's green eyes. "Anakin Skywalker." He spat, and Sebulba suddenly sat up straight, his attention now fully focused on the man before him.

"Interesting," He said slowly, in an effort to hide the fact that he was secretly leaping and jumping for joy inside. _Finally!_ A chance to get his own back on the boy who he had always, _always_, hated…

He frowned suddenly. "But then why are you on this planet, of all? Surely that slave scum isn't here?"

Clovis's eyes had widened. "Slave Scum?" He asked, and Sebulba looked thoughtful.

"You didn't know? The boy was a slave before he won his freedom. Now, why are you here of all places?"

Swallowing the questions that had suddenly exploded in his mind and storing that information away for later, Clovis replied; "Because Skywalker and some others are here to do something about those contests."

Sebulba's eyes gleamed, and he suddenly looked much younger than he really was – and he had been old when Anakin was a child. "Well, well, well." He said, slowly and carefully as an evil smile twisted his withered mouth. "That is interesting. Very interesting." He was talking more to himself now, as if he had forgotten the others were there, but then his gaze snapped back to them.

"How long is he here for?" He demanded.

Clovis shrugged – and Sebulba did _not_ like it when people shrugged at him. He saw it as insulting, especially when done in this condescending way. "I don't know, but I'm sure they're staying for the next contest. And then they'll probably stay longer to take action, or something of the sort."

Sebulba relaxed a little, already half way out of his seat to give this lout a good thumping. But, no. He would save that for Skywalker.

"Good, good." Again he seemed to be lost deep in his own thoughts. "And why is it that you want revenge on that scum?"

Clovis scowled. "He's just so great, you know? Every one loves him," He spat the words out bitterly. "But my wife most of all. My _wife_!" He exclaimed angrily, then his scowl deepened. "I think she prefers him over me, and I want to see him suffer. And her," He growled.

Sebulba nodded thoughtfully. "Your wife…how did you meet?"

Clovis was slightly surprised by this question. "We…I mean, she asked to go out to dinner one day, years after we had broken up. I mean, we used to date a long time ago, but she ended it, saying that she needed to focus on her career, or something stupid like that."

"And what happened after this, ah, _dinner_?"

Clovis frowned, wondering what this had to do with anything. But he needed this clearly ruthless man's help, and if telling him how he and Padmé got together again would get that help, then he would just have to do it.

"I was leaving for Cato Neimodia the next day on business. I asked if she would like to accompany me, and she accepted. I was, er, doing business of the seedier sort with a Neimodian, and didn't realise that she was listening outside the door as we discussed it."

"This business," Sebulba interrupted. "What was it?"

"I was conspiring with the Separatists," Clovis replied calmly. "I was helping to fund a new droid factory on Geonosis."

Bob looked impressed. "So, what happened then?"

"We – that is to say, Padmé, the two Neimodians I was dealing with, and myself – dined that night. But it turned out that Lott Dod – the Neimodian – had poisoned her drink. With the help of her pilot, I was able to get her out of there, getting the antidote from that two-faced lizard while holding him at gun-point," Here a cruel smile flitted across Sebulba's face as he was beginning to piece together this man's character. He liked what he saw: he was willing to conspire with the Separatists to bring down that blasted Republic, and he wasn't afraid to handle a gun. All good qualities in a man who was looking to exact revenge on someone. But Sebulba knew that they would have to tread carefully around Skywalker; he wasn't entirely sure of the boy's skills since joining the Jedi, but he had heard that he was a fearsome warrior who fought on the front-lines now.

"Anyway, it turned out that she hadn't been simply rekindling our old friendship as she said she was, but was really spying on me," Clovis continues bitterly, and Bob raised an eyebrow. Clovis hurried to explain. "She had stolen the holo-disk with all the information on it concerning the planned droid factory. Luckily, building was already well on the way, and it had already started producing droids, so it would be well able to defend it's self when the Jedi Council launched its attack. But I was willing to forgive this little miss-understanding, and, when her pilot had administered the antidote, I ordered him to take us back to Coruscant. I didn't know where the disk was, but I had a feeling the pilot knew. I haven't seen him again since that day. Come to think of it, I never actually saw his face, He always wore his helmet pulled down low over his eyes."

Sebulba rolled his eyes at this very obvious and basic mistake. Rule number one: always know as much about your enemy as possible. If you didn't, then there was a strong chance that you could be taken out easier.

"And then?" He asked, choosing not to mention his rookie slip up.

"We went to Scipio – my home planet - and, despite the fact that she had originally come to spy on me, we grew closer. After a few more dates, I proposed." He paused for a moment. "I'll admit I was a little surprised when she didn't immediately come out with an answer, but she came to me the next day with a yes. I suppose she must just have been consulting with her Queen, as is the practice. After all, she couldn't just go behind her back and do as she pleased with matter which could have dramatic repercussions for her planet's well-being."

Sebulba raised an eyebrow. "Your wife must be an important woman is her marriage could be that influential." He said casually.

Clovis looked a little miffed. "Well, of course she is! She's the Senator of Naboo."

Silence greeted his words as the two brigands gaped at him.

Sebulba was the first to recover from the shock. "So, after she said yes, what happened?" He asked as Bob too pulled himself together.

A dark look crossed Clovis's expression. "A battalion of droids showed up, trained all their blasters on us and demanded that we surrender to them."

Bob's eyes had gone big and round. "How did you get out of that one?"

"Skywalker showed up," He growled. "Destroyed the bloody droids."

"On his own?"

But Clovis shook his head. "No, his Padawan was with him, as was Dan Nabrynski."

"So, these three…they always work together?" Sebulba asked, trying to get a better picture of what they would be facing. And not just in revenge – which he would be doing more for his benefit than this snivelling, love-sick runt in front of him. No, Sebulba was a big shot in the group who were so brutal to slaves, and he was pretty sure that, if it was true and Skywalker really was here to help the slaves, then their paths would cross. Maybe not directly, but the men that he commanded would surely have to face these people who had taken out the droids so easily. And, with the man who had conspired with the Separatists before on his side, he hoped to get a little extra support for his crusade.

"No," Clovis replied. "Although both Dan Nabrynski and his sister – Sara, I think her name is – are here now. No, usually it's Skywalker, his Padawan and his old mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi who join forces out in battle. Or so I've heard, anyway."

"This…Kenobi. He's here too?"

Clovis nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Padmé was walking up the stairs to the sandy ground above when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and spun her around, at the same time as a hungry mouth descended on her own, plundering it with barely controlled desire.<p>

Anakin pulled back from his wife a couple of centimetres, allowing them breathing room as they were both panting hard after the passionate kiss.

He opened his eyes to her chocolate brown ones, and knew that his were as hooded with desire as hers were right now.

He flashed her a roguish grin. "Say we go out to the ship for a bit…" He murmured, placing a feather light kiss right on the spot on her neck that he knew she loved the most. She shivered with pleasure and twisted closer to him. "Have a little privacy…" He kissed her again, and she gasped out loud.

"Yes," She breathed, and eagerly accepted the fleeting but passion filled kiss that he gave her before breaking away and leading her by the hand up the rest of the steps, while she tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles. She felt like a school girl sneaking off to make out with her boyfriend behind the bike sheds. Which, in a way, she supposed she was.

Unbeknown to either of them, Obi-Wan saw them move quickly over to the ship, hand in hand, and smiled to himself. He knew that both had been becoming increasingly frustrated at being so close but unable to touch, and he knew that they would soon be rectifying that with some much needed time alone. He made a mental note to avoid the ship for the next few hours: he had ne desire what so ever to find out what his former Padawan did with the beautiful Senator when in a locked room with a bed.

He shuddered slightly, and quickly blocked all thoughts of them from his mind.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Beru, Leianna and Sara walked through the streets of Mos Espa, heading to the one and only fabricclothes shop there was in the little settlement that anyone could go to. There was a second one, but only the upper-class citizens were allowed to shop there.

Since she only had the tunic that all Younglings wore, Beru was taking Leianna to get a longer dress, with a wide skirt. The skirts, which were loose around the legs, swished when you walked, creating a soft breeze to cool you in the warm heat. Sara had politely declined Beru's offer to lend her one of her own dresses, saying that she was more comfortable in her familiar Jedi outfit, regardless of the heat.

The little girl skipped along in the blistering heat, barely seeming to notice as her wide eyes took in every detail of the only planet she had ever been on besides Coruscant – she had been found by a master long ago in the slums in the lower levels of the city planet.

She gently tugged on Beru's hand, which she had had a tight grip on the entire time, slightly wary of all these strange creatures who were more than a little rude.

Beru glanced down at her, and smiled gently. "What's up, Lei?"

"Isn't that Senator Clovis?" She whispered, and, following the direction in which her small finger was pointing, with a jolt Beru did indeed recognise the Senator of the Banking Delegation.

Beru stared at him. "What's he doing here?"

"Didn't we leave without him last time?" Sara said, and Beru nodded.

"Yeah, we did."

"Come on then." Sara began to march purposefully towards him, but Beru grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Stop!" She hissed. "That's _Sebulba_!"

Sara looked blank for a moment, but then she remembered one of the few things Anakin had told her and Dan about his past when they were all still just children:

"_There was this one guy I raced. A dug. He was the reigning champion of pod-racing, and he was never afraid to play dirty."_

"_What was his name?" Sara had asked._

_Anakin had grimaced, and when he spoke his voice had held only pure and undiluted loathing. "Sebulba."_

"What's he doing with _him_?" She hissed back, pulling Leianna with her into the shade of a nearby building, shielding themselves from view while still having a good vantage point of Clovis, Sebulba and a Zygerrian that neither of them recognised.

Beru shook her head. "I've no idea. I don't know him that well: only by reputation. And it's not a good one. There was a lot of talk when we first started revolting; a lot of people seemed to be afraid to go up against him."

"He's a slaver," Sara replied, peering round the corner at the unlikely trio while still keeping her body hidden around the corner.

Beru looked surprised, while holding back a curious Leianna from darting back out to see the rest of the small settlement. But the little girl had picked up on the seriousness of the two older women, and she stood quietly, eyes wide as she glanced from one to the other and back again, her eyes asking the silent question that her lips did not: _What is it?_

"How do you know that?"

"Anakin told me years ago," She replied, her mind only partially on the conversation as her training kicked in and she started to pay attention to every single detail. Not that she hadn't been already: it was grilled into them from an early age to always keep your eyes open, focus on your surroundings, _feel_ don't _think_.

"But how did he…_ooh_." Understanding hit Beru with the force of a wrecking ball, as it clicked in her brain. She remembered Shmi Skywalker mentioning how one of her sons' fiercest competitors in the pod-races had been a man called Sebulba, a slaver who hated the very air that Anakin breathed, because he had the nerve to be human and able to pod-race. But what was the last straw for the ancient dug was the fact that Anakin had been a slave.

"We need to tell the others," Sara said grimly, as Clovis, the Zygerrian and Sebulba got up and left, disappearing round the corner on to another street.

* * *

><p>Anakin kissed down his beautifully naked wife's neck, sharp little nips that left her gasping in pleasure and giggling at the same time.<p>

The sound of his com-link broke through their haze of love and passion, and he groaned, kissing her harder.

"Ani," She giggled, then let out a sharp gasp, her body arching up against his as he got the spot below her ear that he knew drove her crazy. "_Ani_…stop, Ani." She couldn't stop giggling, but somehow managed to find the strength of will to push his face away. "_Stop_, Ani."

He scowled, and pulled back, looking down at her from where he was propped on his elbows on top of her. "What?" He growled.

Padmé smiled, and gently traced the line of his nose, momentarily forgetting why she had stopped such playful pleasure in the first place. He was cute when he scowled like that.

Then his comm. bleeped again, demanding their attention, and she was brought crashing back down to reality.

"You should get that," She purred, running her hands up and down his muscular torso.

He smirked down at her, running a hand up and down her thigh. "I'd rather not,"

She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, then: what would you rather do?" She asked seductively.

He grinned, and dipped his head down to breath heat at her neck once more. "Can I show you instead?" He breathed, and she just had a second to grin at his suggestion before his mouth descended on her own and their hands were suddenly very busy.

* * *

><p>Dan's comm. sounded throughout the small kitchen.<p>

Clicking the answer button, he saw the small blue figure of his sister rise up out of the circular device. "Hey, sis. What's up?"

Sara frowned, ignoring the question. "Where's Anakin? He's not answering his comm."

"Er..." Said Dan, acutely aware of the three others in the room who didn't know about his best friends' marriage. Out of all of them, only Obi-Wan knew, though Dan had the sneaking suspicion that Kitster knew too, and possibly Seek – though he didn't know about the marriage part. Rex, Wald and Owen watched curiously, and Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to say: _Get out of that one._

Gritting his teeth slightly at his unhelpfulness, Dan continued. "He's…um…_busy_." He said, hoping against hope that his sister would pick up on what he was hinting as innocently as he could. "You know," He added just for good measure. "What I was doing the other night,"

Sara knew that he was referring to the night when they had first met Kitster, Watto and Melee in the pub, and also realised where Anakin was. And why he was most likely ignoring his comm.

She sighed. "Of course he is," She muttered, but she couldn't stay mad at him. He and Padmé deserved some alone time.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to him about?" Her twin asked.

"We found Clovis."

Obi-Wan joined Dan next to his comm. link. "Where is he?"

"Yeah, that's kinda why I called." Sara said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about a guy called Sebulba?"

"Sebulba?" Wald and Kitster exclaimed at the same time, joining the two Jedi at the comm. link. "He's not with _him_, is he?"

Sara nodded. "Him and some Zygerrian, yeah."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Who is this..._Sebulba_?"

"He's a slaver," Kitster said. "And he hates Anakin."

"Why?"

"Because he won the Boonta Eve Classic," Wald replied. "But he hated him way before that, as well. I think it was firstly just because he was a slave, then, when it turned out he could pod-race…and he was a human. It was unheard of, and I guess Sebulba saw him as a competitor to his title." He shrugged. "He's just always hated him."

Kitster smiled wryly. "Yeah, well, I suppose it didn't help that Anakin talked back to him constantly."

"He was asking for it," Wald argued, defending his friend.

Kitster chuckled. "I know, man: I'm just saying."

"Who was the Zygerrian?" Dan asked.

Sara shrugged. "No idea. Kitster?"

Kitster chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Well…I suppose it _could_ be Bob. He's the only Zygerrian I can think of who'd be hanging round that filthy slemo. What do you think?"

"I think you're probably right." Wald replied.

"What do we do? Do you want me to do a forced extraction?" Sara asked Obi-Wan, who frowned but shook his head.

"No, Sara. Leave them for now. It may not be anything."

Sara nodded. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later, guys." And she ended the transmission.

Dan turned to Obi-Wan. "We need to tell Anakin."

* * *

><p>Out on the ship, Padmé and Anakin were getting dressed once more. This took longer than usual, because they were still entangled in each others lips.<p>

Anakin suddenly pulled away, his head swivelling towards the door.

"What?" Padmé asked, confused.

"Dan and Obi-Wan are coming,"

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed her dress from the ground while her husband pulled on his shirt, leaving the cabin and closing the door behind him as he went out to meet his friend and former mentor, still with his shirt unbuttoned.

Obi-Wan and Dan saw Anakin exit the small cabin, and knew that he could tell from their faces that something was up.

"What's happened?" He asked straight away, fastening his shirt.

"Sara and Beru have seen Clovis," Dan began.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "So? Where is he?"

The two other Jedi exchanged a look, and then Dan sighed.

"You're not going to like this, mate." He said grimly, and saw Anakin's eyes narrow.

"He's with Sebulba." Obi-Wan said, and caught the fleeting reaction on Anakin's face before he quickly hid his emotions. He was good at that; always had been, ever since Obi-Wan had known him. He supposed that, being a slave, he couldn't exactly show his true feelings in front of his master, so would have learned from an early age never to show any emotion.

He saw shock at first, and then perhaps a flash of fear in his young friends eyes as he swallowed, and Obi-Wan could only wonder what he was remembering. Surely not anything good; Anakin wasn't afraid of much.

"I see," He said quietly, his voice carefully neutral, betraying no emotion.

The door slid open behind him, and Padmé stepped out. "What's going on?"

"Sara found Clovis," Anakin said, his voice neutral.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "I sense an 'and' coming." She said.

He smiled slightly. "_And_ he's with Sebulba."

Padmé's mouth fell open as she stared at her husband in shock. She recovered quickly, though. "What the hell is he doing with _him_?" She demanded, and Dan snorted with laughter.

"Well seeing you're married to Anakin," He chuckled.

Anakin ignored him. "We've gotta get to Mos Espa."

* * *

><p>Sara waited outside while Beru took Leianna into the clothes shop. She knew it was safe because they were the only people in it apart from the little old lady who owned the place, and she didn't sense anything overly sinister about her.<p>

Dan had contacted her quickly to say that they were on their way but that had been an hour ago. Where were they? She was beginning to get anxious when she saw a group of people making their way towards her.

As they got closer, she could make out her twin, Anakin, Kitster and Obi-Wan at the front leading the group: Anakin and Kitster seemed to be having some sort of heated debate under their breath. And it was also obvious that the others didn't have a clue what they were saying, because they were speaking in the native Huttese. She guessed that Owen would probably have a vague idea of what they were saying even if he wasn't as fluent as the other two, and Wald definitely did, but they seemed to be giving the two men their privacy, allowing them to have their argument between them.

Padmé looked worried, "Where is he?" She asked anxiously. "He hasn't done anything has he?"

Sara shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of," she soothed gently.

"Yet," Kitster muttered darkly, and Anakin shot him a warning look.

Padmé looked slightly alarmed. "What do you mean, '_yet_'?" she demanded, and Anakin sighed.

"Senator," He said, for Rex was with them, as were Wald and Owen, neither of who knew about their marriage. "I know he's your husband, but his past marks him here. If he has let slip to Sebulba in any way that he was once wiling to conspire with the Separatists, then he could well use him."

"Use him how?"

Wald and Kitster exchanged an uneasy look, and it was clear that Wald knew what Anakin and Kitster had been arguing about, but had kept quiet with his opinion.

Anakin gave her a calculating look, as if deciding how much to tell her, especially out in broad daylight in the middle of the street where anyone could overhear them.

"Sebulba has various…side businesses." He said vaguely. "Ones that aren't exactly legal." His eyes bored into hers, conveying the silent message that his mouth could not.

And Padmé understood.

Sebulba was a slaver. She had known that already, but it was still like a slap in the face. And if he somehow got Clovis to help him…

"He's in with organising things too," Anakin said now softly, and she once again understood that he meant the competitions. She swallowed. Of course that low-life would be involved in such vulgar activities.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly, and Anakin raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Friends in low places," He replied with the ghost of a smirk. Padmé couldn't help but smile back.

It wasn't that she was worried for Clovis; but that she was worried for the people whos' lives he could make a loving hell if he got involved in any of these activities.

"What about this other guy he's with?" Sara asked, looking towards Anakin, Kitster and Wald, knowing that they were most likely to have the answers she needed.

A dark look crossed Kitster's face. "His name's Bob, and he's a nasty piece of work. Dogs Sebulbas' every move, and practically worships the ground he stands on." He spat in disgust.

"Another organiser," Wald said quietly.

"So what do we –" Sara began, but cut off and whirled round to look at the small shop, her beautiful green eyes suddenly wide with fear as the other Jedi all snapped round to look too, all sensing the disturbance in the Force.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, exchanging a look with her master.

Before he got the chance to answer, however, the glass in the front of the shop shattered in a deafening blast, and the entire building went up in flames.

* * *

><p>Clovis was feeling nervous. He had to admit that the bomb and fire had been a good idea, but that idiot Bob had accidently set it off before Skywalker was even in the shop! Now he was dreading the moment when he would come after him. He'd heard all the stories: Anakin Skywalker truly was without fear if the news reports were to be believed, and he wouldn't take kindly to Clovis being part of the plotters who had blown up the shop in all intents and purposes to harm him and his friends. He had a feeling he wouldn't be that bothered about the threat to his own life – no, his life was on the line far to often for that to have much effect – but he would surely be more than a little irritated at the attempt on his friends lives.<p>

Another thing Clovis hadn't been counting on was that Padmé had been caught in the blast. From his observation point on the roof of a building not that far away from where the fire now roared, he couldn't see if there had been any survivors.

It hadn't been the plan to _kill_ them all, but Sebulba didn't seem to bothered.

Clovis was beginning to feel as if he was in too deep, and just going deeper and deeper.

* * *

><p>Anakin groaned softly as he came too. His head was pounding, and he simply lay there for a few moments, his mind blank.<p>

Where was he? What had happened?

And then it all came flooding back to him, and he jerked upright, dislodging a few stray pieces of plaster and brick that had settled on him. He had been lucky, but, looking to his right, he could see straight away that Owen had not been so.

Glancing first up at the sun and then at the burning building in front of him, Anakin could tell that the blast hadn't happened all that long ago: a minute at most, but likely less.

Crawling on all fours across the ground towards Owen, Anakin's hand fell upon an arm. An arm that twitched when he touched it.

Dan.

Pulling bits of plaster and mud out of the way, Anakin could see his face.

He grinned down at his friend, but it was forced. "You alright?" He asked casually, and Dan grinned back.

"Never better."

Disentangling himself from the mess, Dan joined Anakin as they made their way over to Owen.

A large roof beam seemed to have fallen across him, but had caught before it landed, so that, at a closer examination, it became clear that he hadn't been injured and was merely pinned in place.

Reaching deeply into the Force, the two young Jedi focused their thoughts around the wooden beam, allowing the Force to flow around it, gently lifting it off the unconscious man.

The first thing Owen registered as he groggily came too was the hovering beam above his head. Jolting awake, he flinched away from it, then winced as he felt the massive bruise forming over his chest. Moving his head slowly and painfully to the side, he saw both Anakin and Dan, hands outstretched and eyes closed, and he realised that they were slowly but surely moving the heavy beam off him. Relaxing slightly now that he knew the beam wouldn't fall on him – he had faith in his half-brothers abilities, even if he hadn't ever seen him in action: after all, he had heard the stories - he closed his eyes again and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it: Chapter Eleven. <strong>

**Plz, plz, _plz_ leave me some reviews letting e know what you think. **

**Sorry to leave it on such a cliff-hanger, but I didn't want to leave you waiting for as long as last time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, before I start, I just wanna say this: I have tons of people subscribing, but barely anyone reviewing! I'm grateful for the reviews I _am_ getting, but can some of you people subscribing leave me some _plz_? (Mournful, pleading look)**

**I don't own anything except the characters I created!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Previously…_

"_We found Clovis…What do you know about a guy called Sebulba?"_

"_What was that?" Ahsoka asked…before he got the chance to answer, the glass of the windows shattered and the building went up in flames…_

Obi-Wans' eyes flickered then opened, and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head were he had hit it as he fell. _What the blazes had happened?_

Looking over to the right, Obi-Wan saw Anakin and Dan with their hands outstretched, levitating a heavy wooden roof beam off of Owen. As soon as it hit the ground, Dan moved over to help Owen up while Anakin helped up a chalk white and sandy Ahsoka, followed by Padmé. Sara had struggled free herself, and as far as they could tell none of them were hurt.

Hauling himself to his feet, Kitster looked around. "Where's Wald?"

The others looked at each other, horror struck, but at that moment a green hand emerged from below a pile of bricks and rubble, along with a loud groan. While Kitster, Dan and Obi-Wan hurried over to help him out, Owen turned to Anakin his eyes wide.

"Beru's still in there!" He cried, pointing at the burning building.

Anakin swore colourfully, and, before anyone could stop him, he dived into the flames.

Padmé screamed, and made to run after him, but Obi-Wan caught her around the waist, holding her back even though his own instincts were screaming at him to run after him and make sure his brother and former Padawan was alright.

* * *

><p>Inside the burning building, Anakin dodged to the side to avoid a falling roof beam. He coughed into his sleeve as the acrid fumes and smoke caught in the back of his throat, his eyes streaming as they stung in the blaze all around him.<p>

Getting his bearings, Anakin stumbled forward, pushing things out of his way and avoiding the flames as best he could. Yet his clothes still got rather singed, and his face was soon blackened with soot.

Working his way through to the back room, Anakin could sense a living, hopefully breathing aura through the Force. It was faint and growing still distant, and he couldn't help but fear the worst. Yet he ploughed on determinedly.

The first thing he saw was the little old lady who had run the small tailors shop. Her arms and legs were splayed out at impossible angles, and blood gushed down her face, matting her hair which was falling down from its tight up-do. Her eyes were open and glassy. She hadn't made it.

A small whimper drew his attention away, and out the corner of his eye he thought he saw a flash of red that had nothing to do with the flames rapidly destroying the building. Half the remaining ceiling fell in where he had been standing mere moments ago, and he knew he didn't have much time.

Reaching the strange red, Anakin saw what he had hoped it was: Leianna, her vivid curls splayed around her pale face which had its own generous helping of soot too. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing, if only slightly. Leaning down, Anakin quickly and easily gathered her up in his strong arms, careful not to hurt her anymore, and began to make his way back out the building. Of Beru there was no sign.

Anakin emerged from the flaming house as one of the walls fell in. Padmé ran to him, but Sara, seeing the limp body in his arms, reached him first and held her back.

"Wait a minute, Senator." She said, and then turned to Anakin, her well practiced eye gauging the situation. "Lay her over here." She gestured to a spot away from the burning house.

Giving Padmé a reassuring smile, Anakin followed her over, laying Leianna down on the course, sandy ground and cradling her head in his lap.

Owen approached, his eyes wild and pleading.

Anakin looked up and met his eye. "I'm sorry, Owen." He said quietly, and the slightly older man let out a strangled sob. Anakin reached out and gripped his wrist, surprising Owen with the strength behind it, pinning him in place as he went to run away.

"I didn't see her or sense her, but that doesn't mean she isn't still alive."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. "You mean…you don't think someone _took_ her, do you?"

Anakin nodded. "Before I went in there, I could sense her presence nearby, and it was strong. But as I got closer it seemed to get further and further away until I could barely sense it at all. I don't know where she is, but, wherever it is, it's far away from here. There's no way she could have moved that fast on her own. And, if it was a friendly person, why didn't they just bring her back round here? No, I think she's been taken."

There was silence as his words sank into all of them, and they realised that they now had a new mission. To rescue Beru.

Owen let out a small, hysterical cackle. "Well, that's that then, is it? My fiancée's missing, and you lot wont do anything about it."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Who said we wouldn't do anything?" He asked coolly.

* * *

><p>"How goes the mission, my friends?" Asked the holo-graphic figure of Kit Fisto.<p>

"In some aspects better than others," Anakin replied, sharing a smirk with the good natured master.

Kit chuckled. "Have you deviated from the plan _already_?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Nope. But Clovis has run off with one of the slavers leaders."

There was silence from the three masters on the comm. link. "Hm," Yoda said eventually. "Complicate things, this does."

"Has he done anything yet?" Windu asked seriously, and his heart sank when Anakin nodded.

"Yes. He blew up one of the small shops in Mos Espa: I think I was probably the target, but the bomb went off too soon."

"What makes you say that?" Kit asked curiously.

"Senator Amidala was with us, and, as much as we all know he wants me dead, he would never willingly harm her."

"What were the casualties?"

"The shop owner is dead, and Leianna was knocked out after inhaling a lot of smoke. We've sent her back up the ship with Captain Rex, who'll join us again later."

"Leianna?"

"Yes. Leianna Brindishi."

"Isn't she a youngling?" Kit asked.

Anakin nodded. "She stowed away on our ship: Owen found her when he went out to get more medical supplies for Amee."

"Who is Owen and who is Amee?"

"Owen's one of the leading members of the slave revolt group, and Amee is one of the slaves who has been caught in the contests more than once. Her masters beat her almost to the point of death, but Sara was able to save her." Obi-Wan replied.

"But there was another casualty." Anakin cut in quickly. "We think that Clovis and they guy he's working with have taken another leading member of the slaves movement."

"She's not a –" Owen began, but fell quiet quickly as Anakin kicked him in the leg.

None of the masters noticed this, or, if they did, they didn't comment.

"You'll be going after them, then?" Windu asked, and again Anakin nodded.

"Yes master. We'll find her as fast as we can."

* * *

><p>Owen paced the room anxiously, wanting nothing more than to set off in search of Beru straight away. But Master Kenobi had forbidden it, saying that they all needed rest first, and treated for the injuries – however minor – sustained in the explosion. Owen ground his teeth in frustration, yet knew that the Jedi Master was right: if left untreated in this heat, a wound could easily become septic and pose a much bigger problem than it had originally. He himself only had minor cuts and bruises – though his chest still hurt and already had the beginnings of what Sara had said would be a stunner of a bruise – but Rex was seeing the medics up on the Jedi Cruiser because of a nasty gash across the back of his head from where he had been blasted backwards with the force of the explosion, and Wald was nursing a sprained wrist, which Sara had bound up tightly and had given him some strong pain meds to dim the pain down to a dull ache.<p>

It was the middle of the night, and he was supposed to be resting for leaving tomorrow, but he was just too wired – he couldn't even sit still.

A noise behind him made him look round. Anakin was leaning against the now open doors frame, watching him with tired blue eyes.

"You need to sleep, Owen."

Owen scowled at him. "Why should I? Beru's gone."

He collapsed back on his bed and held his head in his hands.

Anakin sighed, and moved over so that he stood in front of his step-brother, arms folded and a glare on his face.

"Do you really have such little faith in us? In our abilities?" He asked coldly, and Owen looked up, surprised. What he saw before him was no longer his step-brother, but the feared Jedi General who always made it through missions alive. He swallowed convulsively: power seemed to radiate off of Anakin, and it was obvious that he was a warrior who could easily take care of himself and destroy the enemy with no problem at all – usually.

Owen blinked. "I…"

"Do you really think we'd just give up on her? Let the enemy keep her? Do what they like with her?" His blue eyes were ablaze, and Owen found himself hypnotized in them. His voice was richer than before, and Owen found himself loosing himself in it.

"We're not like that, Owen. We don't give up: whatever the enemy wants from her, they won't have her long enough to get it. And, even if they do, they probably won't be able to use it." The words flowed off his tongue as some of the warrior bled out of him, and he laced his words with the Force, calming his step-brother and making him believe everything he said.

Anakin had to hold back a smirk as Owen's eyes glazed over and he nodded.

"We _will_ find her, Owen. You have my word."

"I have your word. You'll find her." He said dully, his eyes drooping as Anakin sent a calming wave over him through the Force.

"Now sleep."

He nodded again. "Sleep," He mumbled, laying back on the bed and burrowing under the covers. With one final, shaky breath, Owen Lars was asleep, and Anakin released the powerful Force from his grasp as he quietly exited the room.

His brother had been surprisingly easy to manipulate, with a weaker mind than Anakin had thought. Shrugging, he continued down the hall, and out to the ship, where he found Sara, Dan and Padmé awake waiting for him. Sara and Dan he had been expecting, Padmé he had not.

He smiled at her, and pulled her into his arms as he sat down at the small table with them. She leaned her head against his shoulder, exhausted.

"Did it work?" Sara asked, and let out a relieved sigh when he nodded.

"He's asleep."

"About bloody time," Dan grumbled, staggering over to his own bunk and collapsing into it. "We could all use some rest, and his agitation was keeping me awake."

"What were you doing?" Padmé asked sleepily against the leather tabard across her husbands chest.

"Owen was doing our heads in with his worrying and mixed feelings towards our abilities, so we sent Anakin over to help him, ah…calm down." Sara said, also going back to her bunk and climbing into the one above a sleeping Ahsoka – Dan was below Obi-Wan – and groaning in delight. "Peace at last," She mumbled, rolling over and falling into a deep sleep.

Anakin chuckled quietly, and scooped his sleepy wife up into his arms, easily carrying her over to his own bunk and laying her gently down. Her hands clutched at his shirt, unwilling to let him go. Chuckling slightly once more, Anakin lay down beside her, winding his arms around her slim form as she snuggled closer to him. She tilted her head back slightly to smile sleepily up at him, and he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her welcoming lips. Smiling once more, Padmé cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wald was sent out to get the Jedi and see if they were ready.<p>

When he arrived at the ship everything was quiet, so he guessed they were sleeping. Moving quietly and cautiously through the ship, he at last came upon the largest room with their bunks and a table where they would pass the time on long space travels – well, there or in the cock-pit.

Groping against the wall, he finally found the light switch, and turned it on, blinking in the sudden blinding light.

Dan let out a strangled yell and sat bolt upright, smashing his head off the underside of Obi-Wan's bunk with a sickening _thunk_, and swearing loudly.

Clutching his head and, still muttering various curses in several different languages – Wald heard several in Huttese and guessed he had learned those off Anakin - under his breath, he staggered up and over to the small kitchenette, brewing coffee while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ahsoka let out a groan, and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow in an effort to get away from the bright glare while Obi-Wan and Sara blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the bright patches of light now etched on their eyesight.

But this wasn't what caught Wald's attention: it was the young, pretty Senator who he knew was married to Clovis – who had betrayed them – and the fact that she was curled up against Anakin's side. Since none of the others seemed overly surprised at this, he guessed that they knew about it.

He gaped openly at them, and Anakin caught him staring.

"Don't look so bloody surprised." He grumbled, disentangling himself from Padmé's clutches and helping Dan get various cups down.

"Urg, what's going on?" Ahsoka said, finally pulling her head out of her pillows at the sound of voices.

"I dunno," Dan replied grumpily. "I can't think straight without coffee. Or, apparently, a bloody concussion!"

Sara chuckled, but quickly turned it into a cough at the death glare her twin sent her way.

"Would you _please_ stop swearing?" She whined playfully, just to further irritate him. "It's too early in the morning for your language."

Her brother continued to glare. "F-off." He growled, and Sara smirked, pleased that she had gotten under his skin.

Wald was still gaping at Anakin, who eventually sighed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something up, Wald?" He asked innocently, and everyone's attention immediately snapped onto the two men, having a good idea what was about to come – even Dan, who was beginning to surface from his sleep-and-pain fuddled state of mind.

"Y…You…" He pointed open mouthed between Anakin – who now stood next to Dan at the coffee machine – and Padmé – who was currently climbing out of the bunk. "You and…"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, already." He said, turning and beating Dan to the freshly brewed coffee, causing the slightly older man to send him another death glare.

"You were sleeping in the same bed as another mans wife!" He finally managed to splutter out.

Anakin sighed, and rolled his eyes. "No, Wald: I was sleeping in the same bed as _my_ wife."

Silence

Wald gaped at him once more, and it seemed as if the whole room held its breath, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"Uhhhh…"

Anakin just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, after a very quick explanation of the whole Anakin-Padmé-Clovis situation while the Jedi and Padmé drank a quick cup of coffee to kick start the morning with a surge of adrenaline, they were all gathered in the Lars' main sitting room – even Seek and Melee were there, though Watto was not.<p>

Cleigg cleared his throat, and then spoke up. "So, where do we start?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "You're coming?"

Cleigg looked slightly uncomfortable. "Err…I'm not sure. I was going to ask you lot that: do you think I'd be able? I mean, with my condition?"

Sara exchanged a look with Dan, but Anakin answered for her.

"No."

Cleigg nodded in acceptance, but Owen didn't look too happy.

"What do you mean, '_no_'?" He demanded, and Anakin rolled his eyes. Clearly the Force's grip had worn off of him.

"I mean exactly what I say. He can't come, Owen."

"And why not?" His step-brother snapped. Ahsoka didn't think she liked this new side of the previously quiet yet fun man.

"Because there will probably be a lot of running involved, and even more danger. Do you really want to put your father through that?" Everyone in the room heard the change in Anakin's voice, as it became more velvety and made you want to trust him.

"He'd be in danger," Sara joined in, her voice too laced with a small portion of the power of the Force. "Do you want that?"

Owen shook his head, looking slightly dazed. "No…" He mumbled, his eyes unfocused, and Cleigg shook his head.

"Stop that," He said wearily. "Whatever you're doing, just stop."

Once again everyone felt the change in the room as the Jedi released the Force from their grasp, and Cleigg nodded.

"Thank you. Now, Owen, I will not be going with you. I would have done had I been younger and able to move like I used to, but, as it is, I'd only slow you down."

Owen nodded, accepting his fathers words.

"I'm going to stay, too." Melee said. "I doubt I'd be much help, and I can stay here and look after Amee. If that's OK with you, of course, Cleigg." She added quickly, and the old man smiled and nodded.

"Great," Said Dan. "So, that's the five of us," (Referring to the Jedi) "Captain Rex, Kitster, Wald,"

"No, I need to stay here, too. I have to get back to work." The young Rodian said, and Dan nodded.

"Alright then. No Wald, and Padmé."

But Padmé shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here too."

Everyone turned to stare at her, surprised, and she smiled slightly.

"This way won't be in your way while you're taking down the bad guys."

"But you wouldn't be in our way;" Sara said, a little confused. "You've been in the battlefield before: we know you can fight and take care of yourself."

Padmé smiled. "Well, this way Clovis will probably put more effort into killing Anakin, and then you'll be able to arrest him, or whatever. And I can work the political side of things here like I came for."

Nobody mentioned why she wanted her husband arrested: even those who didn't know about her marriage to Anakin had figured out that she didn't love Clovis.

And so it was decided: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sara, Dan, Ahsoka, Rex, Kitster, Seek and Owen would leave as soon as the ship was prepped – R2 was doing that right now – while Cleigg, Wald, Melee, Amee and Padmé would stay behind and take care of the war between the slavers and the Freedom Fighters (Kitster had talked to some of the others leaders across the planet the night before, and thy had decided it was about time they had a name).

Owen had calmed down now and was more like his old self now that it had properly sunk in that the Jedi were in fact going to be going out after his fiancée, and he left in their small ship with them with hope in his heart for the first time since Anakin had told him his theory about Beru being taken.

As for Anakin, he was relieved that his wife would be out of the line of fire – although knowing her she would undoubtedly find some other way to get shot at – but he regretted not being able to spent time with her. Wald had taken the news of their marriage well, and had promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but Anakin still longed to be able to hold his wife, to leave the war behind them and have a family… But he knew that duty came first, and he wasn't about to leave his friends or troops to fight a war on their own.

Sighing, he turned back to the controls and piloted them out across the Dune Sea, Rex in he co-pilots chair with his wound all stitched up and healing nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Plz leave me some reviews like I said earlier, and I'm sorry for cutting it off so abruptly, but I thought you might like another chapter up before you start to kill me for taking so long.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long guys, but my internet's been down and I'm back at school – the workload has increased dramatically and has been keeping me busy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got, and, yes, it would be good if you could review more _generalfangirl._**

**Here's the next chapter, then…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Beru slowly regained consciousness with a long, drawn out groan. Her wrists and ankles were bound tightly together with rope that dug painfully into her skin, and she had a splitting headache; her body was stiff and sore from lying in such an uncomfortable position for Force only knows how long.

She tried to shift position – to stand up and get out of here – but her movement and groan alerted whoever else was there with her to the fact that she was awake.

She wished she wasn't blindfolded when she felt hot, stinking breath on her face, and she shuddered as a rough hand stroked down her cheek before pulling the gag off her mouth and forcing a wooden cup to her lips.

It wasn't until this moment that she registered just how thirsty she was, and she eagerly gulped down the refreshingly cool liquid.

But something was wrong.

She hadn't even finished the cup before a heavy fog drifted across her mind and she sank into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

><p>Padmé sighed as she sat in the Lars's small office, and ran a hand through her long hair. Part of her was seriously regretting not going with her husband and the other Jedi; but she knew that she was needed here. She had been given a job to do, and she was bloody well going to do it.<p>

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked round to see Melee sticking her head round the door.

The younger woman glanced sympathetically at the young Senator as she saw the horde of data-pads that surrounded her as she stepped quietly into the room.

"How can you cope with all this paper-work?" She asked, slightly horror-struck as she saw the pages after pages of closely packed writing that covered the screens.

Padmé smiled slightly. "Years and years of practice."

Melee chuckled lightly, and sat down on the only other chair in the room. The two women sat in companionable silence for a while, before Melee spoke up once more.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Her voice was tight with worry, and her eyes reflected her anxiety.

Padmé didn't have to ask what she meant. She glanced up from the form she had been filling out on what had happened during the explosion in Mos Espa – the Jedi Council wanted a full report, and she had offered to do the paper-work so that the others could concentrate fully on finding and rescuing Beru – and gave her a reassuring half smile. "Yes, I do."

Melee chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I want to believe that – I really do. But… I mean, I've heard stories of the Jedi and how they save planets and stuff…"

"But you're not sure if those stories are exaggerated, or if these particular Jedi can pull this off?" Padmé supplied, and Melee nodded, relieved that someone understood. "Well, you don't need to worry. I've known Anakin and Obi-Wan a long time, and the others since the war began. I would trust them with my life, and they have actually saved it more times than I like to count," Melee allowed herself a small chuckle at this, before Padmé continued. "Anakin and Obi-Wan make a formidable team, known throughout the Galaxy as the 'Dynamic Duo'; the holo-net is always praising them, and banging on about whatever death-defying stunt Anakin has pulled off this time; and I've seen Dan and Anakin in action together, as well. The saved both mine and Clovis's lives shortly after we were married – Ahsoka too.

"She had only recently been assigned as Anakin's Padawan, and I think she was a little star-struck at being assigned to such a well-known and feared Jedi, even that early on in the war.

"As for Sara; she, Dan and Anakin have been friends for years, and I know for a fact that they got into more than a few tight spots while they were still Padawans, and she is just as good as the boys.

"So you don't need to worry: they _will_ find her, hopefully before she can be harmed."

Melee looked slightly less anxious now, as she nodded and asked: "Why do you think they took her?"

Padmé sighed, and ran a slim hand through her hair again. "I really don't know, Melee. My guess would be to use her as leverage to make Owen do what they want – after all, he is a leading member of the Freedom Fighters. They could use her to make him surrender, I suppose, or whatever else it is that they want."

"Do you think Owen would give into them?"

"I hope not, Melee. I really hope not."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was getting irritated, something that didn't happen often, but seemed to greatly amuse Anakin when it did.<p>

It seemed that no-one in this bloody town gave a damn whether or not an innocent young girl lived or died, because so far no-one had been very co-operative with their questioning.

He could tell that Anakin too was becoming increasingly frustrated, but that was probably because Obi-Wan wasn't letting him hit anyone.

He was beginning to think that maybe they should try it Anakin's way for once, simply because asking nicely just WASN'T WORKING!

He supposed he should have listened to Anakin in the first place – after all, he was from here, and so were Kitster and Seek, who had both backed him up with the hitting idea.

But he hadn't, and he wasn't about to admit that he had been wrong so easily: they would try questioning nicely a little longer, and then, if that didn't work, he would consider the alternative.

For now, though, he would use his skills with words to get the information that they so desperately needed – after all, he hadn't been granted the title 'The Negotiator' for nothing.

He approached a short, fat Bothan man with green eyes and dirty clothes – but the dirtiness was something Obi-Wan was quickly getting used to: it seemed that very little people in this part of town seemed to care about personal hygiene.

"Excuse me, Sir?" He called, smiling his best 'I'm-a-nice-guy' smile, and waving merrily.

Slightly behind him, standing with Kitster and Rex, Anakin rolled his eyes. One of these days his former master and brother was going to learn that in a lot of cases, friendliness got you nowhere – or violently injured, depending where in the galaxy you were. And this was one such planet. Obi-Wan was good with the civilised planets, where manners were everything, but Anakin rocked the uncivilised ones. Like Tantooine, for example. This was mainly because Anakin had grown up under such terrible conditions, whereas Obi-Wan had spent his life in the quiet seclusion of the Jedi Temple, cut off from the rest of the Galaxy with the Code and other stupid rules and regulations hemming him in even further.

The Bothan looked round, a sneer on his face "What?" He growled, and Obi-Wan's smile seemed to falter slightly under the glare the man was giving him, but he quickly hitched it back in place.

"I was wondering if you could possibly help me. You see, a friend of ours is missing, and we think someone took her during the explosion that occurred yesterday. I was wondering if perhaps you saw anything that may help us find her?"

A second, younger Bothan had come up behind the other, and it was clear that they were related: the younger the splitting image of the older one, and he too wasn't gazing at their little group with an exactly friendly expression on his face.

"You know what you look like, Sonny Jim?" The elderly Bothan sneered with a superior look. "A kindred spirit."

"Er…thanks?" Obi-Wan somehow managed to make the statement a question, unsure as he was.

"And we don't take kindly to kindred spirits, do we Son?"

"We sure don't, Daddy-o." His son replied.

"Now what should we do with you?" The Bothan said, slowly advancing towards Obi-Wan, a sneer on his face and malevolence and a love of violence blazing in his small, piggy eyes. "We should teach you a lesson. How abouts we…_cut_ you?" He jeered, flicking his wrist and a lethal looking knife appeared in his hand while his son laughed manically in the background.

Anakin sighed. So much for Obi-Wan's amazing political and negotiating abilities.

"Where should I cut him first, eh Billy?" The man continued and his son giggled.

"Do the back of the knee first, Pops. Cut through his ligaments; then he can't run away."

The Bothan chuckled evilly. "Good, good, Billy, good. You're learning fast."

He made a sudden lunge towards the Jedi Master, and Anakin punched him so hard so fast that Kitster didn't even see it coming.

All he saw was the Bothan stumbling back a few steps after a sickening thud that was his friends fist connecting with the underside of the Bothan's jaw, before he sprawled, stunned, on the sandy ground.

Father and son stared at Anakin in shock – they had clearly _not_ been expecting that – and their cruel laughter had dried up, replaced by a sudden wariness and even a flash of fear in their eyes.

Anakin walked slowly over and then crouched down next to the fallen man.

"Tell us what you know." Obi-Wan was relieved to hear that his former Padawans voice was calm and even, and that he hadn't given into his anger. Then again, Anakin calm and focused could be just as dangerous as Anakin angry - possibly even more so.

The fallen Bothan regained some of his former bravado, and glared back at the Jedi. "No."

Anakin sighed, and, reaching down quickly, grabbed the man's shirt collar in one hand, then stood, taking the Bothan with him so that his feet dangled uselessly off the ground, Anakin's other fist clenched and drawn back to land another blow.

"No! Wait! Please!" The man begged, suddenly fearful for his face – which was no oil painting, even without Anakin's fists helping out. "I'll tell you, just…please don't hit me."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, but lowered his fist, instead bringing it to the Bothans shirt to help hold up his weight – he wasn't exactly feather light, but Anakin knew he could still hold him in this position for a hell of a lot longer if he wanted to. And the slime in his grasp seemed to read that in his eyes. Besides, if his muscles got too tired, he could always discreetly call upon the power of the Force to help them out without alerting the two Bothans to their true identities.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, more calmly than he felt. His heart was racing, pounding away in his chest at the thought of perhaps _finally_ finding a lead after so many fruitless enquiries. "Now: what is your name?"

The Bothan glowered for a few moments, before finally grunting: "Bartholomew."

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Thank you. I'm just so happy that we're finally getting somewhere isn't that right Bartholomew?" He asked sweetly, and the Bothan nodded curtly once, his gaze on Obi-Wan, yet his eyes kept darting back to Anakin-s face, terrified that at some point he might decide that he was no longer useful, and…ah…_dispose_ of him.

Billy stared at Obi-Wan. "Please, sir," He asked, suddenly polite. "Won't you please let my father go? He didn't mean no harm. You don't seem violent. I'm guessing you grew up someplace civilised, where manners matter."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed by the boys' deduction. "Indeed I was." He said, wary not to give his true identity as a Jedi away – they had all hidden their lightsabers well out of sight, and split up into smaller groups so as not to startle potential witnesses away when such a large group descended upon them.

"You too, sir." Billy added, glancing at Anakin, who chuckled darkly.

"Nope, not me. I grew up around here – just left for a few years."

Billy visibly gulped; he knew that round here violence was just around the corner, and this guy was clearly strong – Billy could see the muscles that were tensed in his shoulders through his shirt as he held his more-than-slightly overweight father aloft with apparent ease, and they looked much bigger and much, much stronger than Billy's own muscles. There was no way he could win against both of them in a fight – especially with the two other men who hung back slightly but were obviously with these two others in the equation. If it came to a fight, which Billy really didn't want to happen. Sure, he talked big, but underneath all that he was really just a scared, trembling mess when it came down to it.

"Anyway," Obi-Wan said quickly, steering the conversation away from their pasts. "What do you know about the missing girl?"

Bartholomew sighed. "Look, all I saw was Bob and some other guy I don't know dragging the girl out of the burning building, then bundling her into a waiting speeder and racing off, heading out to the Dune Sea, by the looks of it – over by the Hutt's palace way."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "There's something you're not telling us." He growled, allowing a small part of him to feel a little smug as he saw Bartholomew's eyes widen in surprise before he swallowed nervously.

"I…um…well…I, er…" He took a deep breath, and continued smoother than before, after sighing deeply in exasperation. And also the hope that he'd let it go – which was never going to happen, going by the steely look of determination in Anakin's eyes, at any rate. "I work for this guy – an off-worlder, turned up a while back looking for employees."

"How does this hel-" Kitster began, but Anakin quickly cut across him.

"What's this guy's name?"

"Um...well, I'm not sure I can…_say_, exactly…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed again, and the Bothan swallowed.

"Jacko Nabberie! His name was Jacko Nabberie!"

Anakin's brow furrowed slightly, but that was all the reaction he gave to hearing Padmé's Separatist uncle's name. "And what is it that you do for him?"

"Um…" Anakin glared at him, and he began to talk very quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth in his haste to appease his captor and not get hit again. "I provide him with any information I happen to acquire. I beat up people who he wants beaten up. His word is law: you don't go against it. If you do; you die."

Anakin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes – which were still a cold, icy blue. Exchanging a quick look with Obi-Wan, he released the mans shirt from his grasp, and Bartholomew crumpled in a pathetic heap on the ground.

Anakin crouched down, and looked into his eyes. "Thanks very much for your…ah…_co-operation_. Now, when you run off and tell your master all about this, make sure to tell him that Anakin Skywalker sends him his regards, and, should he find out that he is in any way involved with the girl's disappearance, he _will_ be coming for him."

Bartholomew's face clouded with confusion. "The Jedi? But why would he do that?"

Anakin smirked slightly, and stood. "Just tell him."

* * *

><p>Jacko Nabberie was confused. And more than a little hacked off.<p>

For a man who almost always liked to portray himself as a happy, easily approachable guy, he had a beasts temper.

What was angering him the most right now was this accursed planet, with its course, irritating sand and bloody heat. Tantooine. Why did it even exist? He was quite frankly amazed that anyone could even _survive_ there for a couple of days, let alone _live_ there their whole lives. It was mind boggling.

But he was mostly confused about why in the Universe had Bob and Sebulba kidnapped the Whitesun girl? He knew it was to strike a blow to the Freedom Fighter movement, but she wasn't even a leading member, for crying out loud! Then again, nobody except the Fighters knew who the leaders really were and even then they didn't know all of them. As far as Jacko knew, at any rate.

He sighed in frustration and waited for Sebulba to show up and explain himself.

If Jacko had known that Anakin was onto him, he would have been considerably more terrified at that moment.

* * *

><p>Jason Lovic stepped inside the brightly lit, mostly clean diner, and sighed. He knew that as a Jedi he shouldn't be, but he was just so <em>bored<em>. The Council didn't have a mission for him, his friends were all away on missions of their own, and that included the woman he was certain he was in love with.

Sara Nabrynski had gone with her brother Dan and Anakin Skywalker to help out the slaves on Anakin's home planet, and Anakin's wife had gone with them.

Jason was one of the few who knew that Anakin was married to Padmé Amidala, and that he had been a slave as a child, for the four of them had been friends for years. Though not as close as the other three were, Jason was still a good friend, and he, Dan and Anakin had spent many an hour down in the training rooms sparring and learning new self defence moves (mostly from Anakin – a lot of which Jason was pretty sure the Council didn't even know he could do: the strictest masters, anyway. A couple of the more laid back ones might, but he really wasn't sure…). Sara had sometimes joined them for these, but not that often.

The two of them had grown closer over the years, and Jason knew that Sara felt the same way about him as he did about her.

As he sat waiting for the serving droid to bring over his order, Jason made up his mind to travel to Tantooine and meet up with his friends. It was better than sitting around the Temple bored, and he was pretty sure the Council wouldn't mind.

Just to be safe though, he would inform them when he had already arrived on the desert planet.

Jason chuckled slightly, as he realised that Anakin's rule-breaking ways and habit of flaunting authority seemed to at last be rubbing off on him, for he had always been a stickler for the rules – the main reason why he hadn't participated in most of the adventures that Dan, Sara and Anakin had while breaking the rules of the Temple as Padawan's.

* * *

><p>Sara, Dan, Ahsoka and Seek met up with the others in a small bar that Anakin and his friends had often gone to as children. There was no age limit to those allowed inside, but the aging bartender and his wife were nice people and had never sold them anything alcoholic. The couple had become quite fond of Anakin, Kitster and Wald, and had missed him when Anakin left to become a Jedi all those years ago.<p>

As they entered the small, darkened bar, Ahsoka looked around curiously.

It wasn't as bad as others she has been to with her master on missions, but she could tell it was still a place a place where villains could hole up and get rat-arsed if they needed to.

On the plus side, there were no half-naked slaves forced to dance, and none of the awful music – things she had always hated about these kind of places.

Glancing around, she hurried to catch up with her master.

Anakin and Sara had followed Kitster up to the bar to get their drinks, while the others hunted for a table that was big enough for all of them.

"Kitster!" The old bartender greeted jovially as he saw them approach. "It's about time you made your way back here: it's been ages!"

Kitster chuckled. "Good to see you, too Andy. And I was here two weeks ago."

"Well, that's still ages!"

Ahsoka smiled. She had taken an instant liking to this old man, and she could see that her master was struggling not to laugh too.

"Well then, who's this with you, m'boy? Gotta girlfriend at last, have you? Well, you've picked a good'un 'ere!" Old Andy said, his watery eyes sparkling.

"Um, no, Andy, she's…she's not my girlfriend." Kitster said, looking slightly uncomfortable. He lowered his voice slightly and said: "That's Sara Nabrynski; a Jedi sent to help out the slaves."

"Whoops!" The old man laughed, and turned to smile at Sara. "My apologies, miss."

Sara chuckled. "No problem, sir."

"Ooh! Sir! I've been called a lot of things in my time – not all of them good, let me tell you! – but never _sir_! It is very nice to meet you!" He said, vigorously pumping Sara's hand up and down. She finally managed to extract her hand – with great difficulty – as a little old woman came out of a dark room behind the bar.

"Are you bothering these poor young folk, Andrew? What have I told you about annoying customers with your constant yammering?" She said in a small, high squeaky voice.

"Nice to know somethings never change," Anakin murmured quietly to Kitster, who chuckled and nodded.

"What was that, dear?" The old lady said, turning towards Anakin expectantly. Ahsoka smirked slightly: for an old lady, she sure had good hearing.

Anakin smiled. "I said it's good to know some things never change."

"Meaning?" She asked, suddenly cold, and Kitster hurried to intervene.

"Don't you recognise him, Mona?"

The old woman frowned, and scrutinised Anakin. When her eyes met his, she let out a squeal of delight and tried to throw her arms around him in a hug.

However, due to the fact that she had forgotten about the counter that was in her way and the fact that she was tiny, she only succeeded in catching him in a choke hold.

Chuckling slightly, Anakin calmly reached up and removed her arms from around his neck, before setting her back down on her slightly breathless feet.

"Oops!" She giggled, putting a girlish hand to her mouth, and Anakin couldn't help but grin back. "Is it really you? Little Ani Skywalker!"

"Not so little anymore," Andy grinned, reaching over and shaking his hand. "Good ta see ya' man! It's been years. You're lookin' good."

"And you're looking like shit." Anakin replied, straight-faced, and the old man burst into raucous laughter.

"Heat that?" He giggled, pointing a finger at Anakin. "_Hear that_? Ha! He hasn't changed a bit! Tongue as sharp as knives!"

Anakin just grinned and lifted a tray of drinks while Kitster got the other one, and together the four of them left the old bartender and his wife – still in peals of laughter – as they tracked down Dan and the others.

* * *

><p>"So, they're heading out in the direction of the Hutt Palace. That oh-so-very-helpfully narrows our search down from miles upon miles of course, boring sand, to <em>miles upon miles of course, boring sand<em>!" Dan said some minutes later. Before taking a large gulp of his – non-alcoholic – drink, frustration running off even that simplest of actions.

"Hey, at least now we have even a small lead." Anakin reasoned, but he too was currently frustrated at the 'no alcohol while on duty' rule; he could really use a half-decent drink right about now.

Sara rolled her eyes at the pair. She had noticed – though he hid it remarkably well – that Anakin seemed none to pleased about heading out to Jabba's Palace, and she wondered if something had happened to him there. Or on the route there…

"Hey, so what's in the direction of Jabba's Palace? Aside from the Palace itself, of course." She asked, trying to sound casual. Anakin, of course, saw right through her charade.

"You'll see on the way there, wont you?" He replied cryptically.

_Nice try._ The words floated into her mind, and she smiled slightly, before taking a gulp of her refreshingly cool drink, resigning herself to the fact that she would just have to wait – either until he cracked or until they actually got there.

"So when do we leave?" Seek asked.

"As soon as we're done here, if that's alright with everybody?" Obi-Wan replied, looking round at them all as they nodded their agreement one by one.

Owen had stayed silent throughout their entire conversation, lost in his thoughts and completely unaware that his step-brother had been watching him and able to read every single one of his thoughts, as loud as they were.

"You still doubt we can do it." Anakin said now, and the various conversations that had started up around the table were abruptly cut off as they all turned to stare at one or other of the two young men, who were so similar, and yet so far apart. They were both desert dwellers, but, whereas Anakin had made something of his life, Owen had not. Besides his father – who was growing older and closer to death with every passing day – all he had was Beru. She was his whole world, and Anakin could easily understand that; after all, Padmé was everything to him. He knew that, should the worst happen and he – Force forbid – somehow lost her, he would still have a life. Alright so it would be a shell of a life, completely devoted to the Republic and the people, but he would still have something to fill his days with. And – though he knew he had a duty to those he served – should it ever get too hard to bear, in his line of work it wouldn't be too hard to catch a stray blaster-bolt in the chest or head. But Owen didn't have that. Being a Jedi and a soldier was Anakin's life, whereas being a moisture farmer was Owen's job. It didn't bring him the same satisfaction and relief that successfully defeating the droids and saving millions of innocent lives did, nor the gratitude at having survived and lived to see another sunrise. There was nothing thrilling or dangerous about moisture farming, unless you counted being flattened by a falling vaporater or some other such similar incident. Owen didn't know what it was like to have a job that required every waking minute of every single day – to always be ready when called upon, no matter if you were already busy at the time – say…at your secret wife's apartment, for instance!

And so he sat now and brooded, contemplating whether or not the people who had spent all their time fighting and had devoted their lives to helping others could possibly locate and rescue the only person who really mattered the most in his own life.

He jumped slightly at Anakin's statement, caught off guard, and tried to look as if he had no idea what he was talking about. But he still looked slightly guilty, and that gave him away.

Sara let out a snort of annoyance mixed with irritation and Dan groaned, mumbling; "Oh for fuck sake, not this again."

He fixed Owen with a glare. "I thought we'd been through this?" He snapped. "Or, you and Anakin certainly have anyway."

Ahsoka's brow furrowed in confusion. "When did you go through it" She asked her master, puzzled.

"The other night, while you were sleeping. His thoughts were so loud, I figured I'd better talk to him."

Owen glowered at him. "You used a bloody mind trick on me!" He spat.

"I put you in a Force-induced sleep," Anakin retaliated with a glare that would make even the most fearsome Sith Lord curl up in fright. "There is a difference."

"You still cheated!"

Anakin snorted and went to reply, but Obi-Wan beet him to it.

"Enough, please." He sighed wearily.

Owen, who already held great respect for this Jedi who seemed to be all that he'd ever heard Jedi were – calm, level-headed, fearless… - immediately shut up, and shot the master an apologetic glance.

"Now Owen, do you or do you not doubt our abilities to save your fiancée?" Obi-Wan asked slightly sternly.

Owen swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "It's not that I _doubt_ you, exactly…"

"It's just that you don't truly believe that we can, which is, in essence, doubting." Anakin muttered under his breath, and Seek, who was closest to him and able to hear, snorted into his drink as he struggled not to laugh.

Obi-Wan shot the pair of them a reproachful glare – though not having heard Anakin's remark, pretty sure what it would have been along the lines of having known the boy for so long – and turned back to Owen.

"I assure you that we will put our best efforts into Beru: you have my word. We will not fail on this mission."

Owen didn't reply, but turned to stare vacantly over at the bar, once again lost deep in his own thoughts, and so missing the look that the Jedi exchanged behind his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>_** To those of you who read my other story, '**The Family Knows**', I am TEMPORARILY putting it to the side to focus more on this one. Hopefully it won't be too long before I update it again, but I've kind of lost the flow of it, if you like. Once I'm back in the mood for writing it – and think of what should happen in the next chapter! – I'll post again, but until then don't be surprised if there isn't anything for a while. Hopefully I'll update this story sooner than last time – I'll try my best, but I have a ton of homework and stuff, so no promises! **

**Sorry for introducing yet another new character, but Jason Lovic is very important to later stories in this series – without him the whole story line would be pointless. **

**Please leave me some reviews, and try not to hate me too much for the massively long wait, and I'll try and post sooner. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a small note before I start: over 100 people read chapter 13, but I only got 5 reviews. Could some more of you leave some, please? Otherwise the waits between chapters will be longer, until I get certain amounts of reviews. Thanks, and here's the next chapter.**

**And **ForeverFireandIce**, Amee, Melee, Owen, Beru, Cliegg, Rex and Clovis don't know they're married, in this immediate group of people anyway. Seek knows that they're together, but he doesn't know about them being married. I think that's everyone, anyway. : ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The first thing that hit Jason as he stepped off his ship was the heat, like a solid wall colliding into him as he left the nice, temperature controlled cockpit of his fighter.

Muttering several choice curses that he had probably picked up from either Dan or Anakin, he armed the beads of sweat that were already popping out on his forehead away and peered out across the vast expanses of desert ahead of him, squinting slightly against the vicious glare of the planets binary suns.

About an hour into his flight, he had realised that he didn't have even the faintest idea where on the planet the others were, and no way to find out because the Council didn't know he was here, and it might be a bit difficult to fit the exact co-ordinates of their location into a casual conversation.

But something – the Force, perhaps – had led him here, and he didn't have a clue why.

When his gaze fell on the tall building like a coliseum, he felt it again: that strange nudging in the back of his mind, telling him that there was something in there that he needed to know – what it was, he had no idea.

With purpose in his stride, he made his way inside, through the large arch where the door would normally be, not giving a moments thought to the fact that it was open, but registering it when the heavy slab of durasteel whined closed again behind him, sealing him in.

Advancing more cautiously this time, the young Knight took in his surroundings with a growing sense of confusion. What the hell was this place?

He walked down the dim, grimy corridor, Lightsaber automatically in his hand and ready to defend himself should the occasion call for it.

A loud crunching sound made him jump and then look down, both disgusted and relieved when he found that he had only stepped on the small carcass of what looked to be one of those funny creatures he had spotted hopping around outside, though it was hard to tell with only the skeleton left.

Heart hammering, Jason continued on, feeling an odd sense of dread and fear and suffering creep up on him that wasn't his own. It was as if the emotions were seeping from the walls themselves, intensifying as he drew closer to the end of the corridor.

He was hit with the full force of it as he stepped out into a cast, empty arena.

People had suffered here – many had even dies, by the feel of it – and, because he was Force sensitive – he could pick up on the memories that still clung to this place.

Memories…

Advancing slowly into the large, dusty space, he suddenly felt a familiar presence, an echo in the Force of someone who had been here before – someone Jason knew well, but with slight differences to his Force signature.

Curious, Jason closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching deep into the Force and gently tugging on that feeling, the echo of someone who had been there many years ago.

The tendrils of memory drifted into his head, snaking through his mind with images of the past.

Ghostly images appeared in his mind's eye – men, women and children of all ages in that same arena, badly beaten and clearly in pain as shadowy thugs continued to beat them.

He saw a little girl who couldn't be more than three years old lying on the ground, screaming in pain as four brutish men hammered blows down on her again and again.

Faint yelling came from behind him, and the image expanded to show two young boys – one dark and one light, but tanned – trying desperately to reach the young girl, but hampered by their own beaters, the fear and desperation in their eyes not for themselves, but for their young friend.

Though he tried desperately to hold onto the vision, it was having other ideas and swan slowly out of his mind again, leaving him slightly dazed and confused.

What was all that about?

Although he was younger than when Jason had first met him, Jason recognised the lighter boy as Anakin Skywalker, so was this perhaps his memory, He didn't have a clue who the other boy and the little girl were, but he guessed that they must be slaves. After all, who else was treated with such brutality?

Jason knew that his friend had been a slave before coming to the Jedi Temple at nine years old, but he didn't know much about what it was like – Anakin rarely talked about it if he could help it. He also knew that the slightly younger man still dreamed about it from time to time – you could see that slightly haunted look in his eyes when he got up, before it was carefully hidden behind the mask that shielded any thoughts or emotions from other people's prying eyes. His aura in the Force was usually slightly darker too, and it was during sleep – when his strong mind shields slipped a little – that you could feel the mixed emotions literally rolling off of him: fear, anger, hate, suffering… Jason knew that these kinds of emotions were forbidden for Jedi, but his friend had demons: deeply buried wounds from being forced to live such a difficult life from such a young age.

Something tugged at the back of his mind again, and Jason let it take him over as he had been taught from a very young age at the Temple, allowing it to guide him forwards in the direction he needed to go.

Instinct – or something like it, anyway - led him across the vast arena and down another long, dimly-lit corridor. The insistent nagging at the back of his mind grew until it was thumping around inside his head the closer he got to the darkened doorway that was now directly ahead of him.

Something was moving around inside the room – several somethings by the sound of it – and he could see flowing lights like head beams and others the buttons on a control panel as he advanced cautiously forward.

He stepped to the side of the doorway when he reached it, pressing his back against the gritty wall and holding his breath, slowly counting to ten to steady his racing heartbeat.

Gripping his Lightsaber so hard the edges down it cut into his calloused palm, Jason peered cautiously around the doorframe. His blood ran cold as the lights suddenly came on and he saw what was inside.

There was a flash of burning pain through his body, and then Jason Lovic's limp body hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Aside from Melee's obvious interest in Anakin, and Padme's obvious attachment to him, the two young women were quickly becoming friends.<p>

Melee found herself fascinated by the young woman who helped her prepare dinner now, and couldn't help but think back to the last time she had seen her: when Anakin had been working on his pod and Melee had bullied him to please Seek almost eleven years ago. She had a feeling that Padme too remembered the hurtful words she had said to him that day – words, like so many others that had seared themselves into her heart in her egret; in her sorrow that she had covered her crush – if not very well – with cruel words and snide remarks, to fit in with and please Seek so that he wouldn't pick on her – but Padme had hidden it very well so far, laughing and joking with her about unimportant things while Amee sat at the table and contributed to the conversation, continually trying to help and continually being rebuked, all trying to take their minds off the fact that their friends were quite possibly heading into hostile enemy territory even as they spoke.

"So, what's normal married life like?" Melee asked Padme conversationally, soaking some Bantha meat on a pot with the remaining ingredients she needed to make a delicious stew.

Padme was silent for a few moments, her soft hands methodically peeling and dicing a pile of roots to add spice to the stew even as her expression grew thoughtful and her eyes drifted out of focus.

After a few moments, Padme sighed and looked round. "I really couldn't tell you. My life has never exactly been would be called _normal_."

Melee frowned slightly. "Why not?"

Padme handed her the last of the roots and turned round, leaning back against the counter and chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. "I grew up with Politics: I was in the Legislated Youth Programme when I was a child, and always wanted nothing more than to help others. I became Queen at fourteen, and then, when my two terms were up and the next Queen asked me to serve as Senator; I couldn't refuse her. Truthfully, I had hoped to have had a family by now, but…" She trailed off and sighed, then suddenly: "My sister has the two most wonderful children; she's always telling me that I need to settle down someday – preferably sometime soon." Her smile dropped and she sighed again. "But how can I think of resigning when the galaxy is being torn apart by war? Thousands are made homeless everyday but hardly anyone in the Senate seems to care!"

"But I thought you were married to this Clovis person everyone was talking about?" Amee asked, confused.

"I am," Padme relied. "But I didn't marry him because I love him."

"So…why did you?"

She shrugged. "It was essential to the mission. The Jedi Council has suspected for some time that he had been conspiring with the Separatists, so they asked me if I could find out what he was up to."

"Why you?" Melee asked curiously, slowly stirring the delicious smelly stew.

"He joined the Senate in the same year as me; we were…close." Melee grinned, catching her hidden meaning before she continued. "Anyway, he mentioned that he was soon going to Cato Neimoidia on business when we went out to dinner, and he asked me if I'd like to accompany him. Of course, I accepted, as this would be the perfect chance to, er, spy on him."

Amee grinned. "You're turning into a right Tantooine-er, you are." She chuckled, and they all laughed.

"Can you imagine me as a bounty hunter?" Padme giggled. "That would be so weird!"

"Finish the story!" Melee begged after a few more moments of uncontrollable giggling, trying to bring some normality back to the small kitchen.

Padme hiccupped herself back to reality and grinned at the younger woman. "Of course, mi'lady." She said sweetly, acting as though Melee was the Senator and Padme the humble handmaiden. Amee snorted with laughter again, but quickly pressed her hand to her lips o reign in the sound, not wanting to start them all off again – though it had undoubtedly been fun.

"Anyway," Padme began, continuing where she had left off. "The evening we arrived I 'accidentally' overheard an argument between Clovis and Senator Dod – the Neimodian Senator of the Trade Federation and a right back-stabbing git – about some sort of droid factory, or something along those lines.

"However, before I could discover anything big, they spotted me. I had to make out like I had been lonely and had needed Clovis' company – _urgh_, it was disgusting. But anyway, not long after that we joined the Neimoidians for dinner, but I didn't realise that Lott Dod had poisoned my drink until later after I had slipped away from Clovis long enough to find the holo-disc containing all the vital information of the droid factory they were planning to build – if that factory had become operational, it would have been producing millions of droids a day, and would undoubtedly swung the war in the Separatists favour. Luckily for the Republic, however, Anakin and Ahsoka were able to destroy it along with a couple of other Jedi and their troops before it was ready to send droids out onto the front lines.

"Ahsoka and another Padawan learner – Barriss Offee, I think it was – almost died that day, having to destroy the main generator from inside because the bombs they had planted had been found. They ended up destroying it with the droid tank they had commandeered during the struggle over the bombs and their lives. The factory was destroyed, with them still inside."

Amee gasped, horror and fear making her eyes wide. "Were they alright?" She squeaked. "I mean, I now Ahsoka survived, but the other Padawan? What happened to her?"

Padme smiled, easing the young woman's worries. "Oh, she was fine. One good thing about those Separatist tanks – in the right circumstances, of course; on the battlefield it's just a pain – is that they have a lot of heavy armour, so neither Padawan was harmed, they were just trapped inside the tank and buried under the ruined building."

"How did they get out?" Melee asked, hand frozen in the air above the pot she had been going to check on when Padme's tale had frozen her in place.

Padme chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to remember the vague details her husband had given her when she had asked how that particular mission had gone.

"I'm not sure, but I think Ahsoka somehow managed to signal Anakin with her comm. link, and then he and Padawan Offee's master – Luminara Unduli – lifted the debris with the Force and helped the two Padawan's climb out."

"Wow." Melee breathed after a stunned and awed silence met the end of Padme's tale.

"That certainly was impressive," Came a gruff voice from the doorway, and they all turned to see Cliegg hover inside with a smile greeting their surprised faces; none of them had heard him arrive, but he had obviously been there for at least the second half of the story.

"It's a wonder they're still alive, if they do things like that all the time." Amee mused, and Padme nodded.

"I know. But I think that was actually one of their less dangerous stunts: Anakin should have been killed countless times what with the things he's done. I'm just glad he hasn't been."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, <strong>_**so**_** sorry that this took so long, and that it's so short, but I wanted to get at least **_**something**_** up. The wait for the next one shouldn't be as long this time, because I've finally got a new laptop – the reason this one took so long was because my ancient old one that's barely been holding out finally died on me not long after I posted the last chapter, and I had to wait for my birthday to get this one since my mum said that as long as I put money towards it, then she would make up the extra, on the condition that I didn't get anything else – joint with Christmas made it much easier for me to have enough money to pay for it, too ****. Anyway, please leave me some reviews, and I'll get the next one posted as soon as I can.**

**Oh, and I've been thinking for a while about posting another story on here, and I was wondering what you guys thought about it: basically it would be a series of short stories about Aeyla Skywalker (yes, the girl I got my username from), my own character, who is Anakin's younger sister. The freedom fighters would be in most chapters, probably, but with a twist, and I'll even bring Shmi back to life in some. I've had this girl in my head for years, and a ton of ideas whirling around my brain, but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in a story like that. I'll probably give Anakin other siblings in some stories, but he'll still be a Jedi, and it'll mostly be about Aeyla – who I have grown to love writing about; she's easy to scribble something about when I come home brain-dead from a boring day at school, anyway. **

**The story probably won't be updated that often, just whenever I have a chapter finished, but they will be long chapters, as I normally write an entire story about her in the one-er, which takes up several million pages on word – slight exaggeration, but I have some in the thirties that aren't even finished yet, so they'll be pretty long.**

**Anyway, if you could let me know what you think if you leave a review, it would be much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, sorry for taking so long. And again, hardly anyone reviewed! : ( It was nice to see that at least a couple of people did, but, in case you're wondering why I keep mentioning it, I will explain: reviews help me to realise that people read my story, and getting new reviews also helps keep me motivated to keep writing, which means that chapters will be up sooner. So, if you don't like the long waits, PLZ leave me a review! Sorry if it sounds like I'm nagging, but if I'm better motivated, it means less time for you guys between chapter waits.**

**And it would also be nice to know what people think of my Aeyla Skywalker idea. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, I suggest you read the AN at the end of the last chapter. : )**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Obi-Wan scanned the desert out of the view-port as Anakin flew the ship through the Dune Sea, close to the tops of the Dunes.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and it was getting closer.

"Wait!" He suddenly cried, and Anakin looked at him strangely, but raised an eyebrow in question of what he had seen.

"Land in front of the building: I want to take a look around."

Anakin looked at the building in question, and groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Anakin."

Muttering darkly to himself and scowling fiercely, Anakin followed his master's instructions and landed the ship next to a familiar star-ship. What was another Jedi doing out here?

Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the other ship yet, as he was already heading through to the other room where he intended to detail his plan to the others.

Sara looked up as he entered. "Why have we stopped? Have you found something?"

"Yes, actually: I have." He replied, smiling slightly. "I don't know if it has anything to do with Beru, though," He added hastily, seeing Owen's suddenly hopeful expression, which was quickly dashed at these words. "I just know that the Force has led me here."

Anakin came clumping into the room with a scowl on his face. "Let's get this over with, then." He growled, glowering at his former master, and Sara's interest was piqued.

"What have you found?" She questioned curiously, wondering whether or not this was what Anakin had been dreading seeing on the route to Jabba's palace.

"It appears to be a coliseum of some kind," The Jedi Master replied, and Kitster's eyes widened. He shot a sharp look at Anakin, and swallowed when his friend nodded infinitesimally, his jaw clenched. He knew why Anakin didn't want to go here.

"Um, Master Kenobi? There's really no need, surely…?" He trailed off, and Obi-Wan studied him curiously.

"First Anakin, and now you," He mused softly. "Tell me: what is so bad about this place that neither of you want to go here?"

Neither of them answered for a moment, exchanging an unreadable look, before Anakin spoke up.

"Memories," He growled, but Obi-Wan was still none the wiser.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be that bad." He said cheerfully. "Now, I suggest someone stays with the ship while the rest of us look around."

"We'll stay." Dan said quickly, gesturing at himself and his twin.

Sara opened her mouth furiously to protest, but Dan shot her a death glare to shut her up.

Obi-Wan noticed none of this. "Splendid." He said with a smile. "Well, come on then, you lot."

He marched determinedly towards the door as Anakin spoke up in a last ditch attempt to get out of entering the building that held so many bad memories for him.

"Uh, I think we should stay with the ship, too." He said, meaning himself and Kitster, for which his friend was grateful for. "Just in case."

"Oh, no: you're coming." Obi-Wan said with a twinkle in his eye, clearly not understanding why his former Padawan _really_ didn't want to come.

Offering Kitster a miserable shrug by way of an apology, Anakin trailed after his master, both himself and Kitster hanging back at the end of the group while Rex and Ahsoka watched them curiously.

"Something up, Master?" She asked after a moment, and Anakin scowled.

"Yes." He snapped, and she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, what is it?"

Anakin was silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer her before speaking. "You remember what I told you, back on Naboo?"

"About your past? Sure."

"You remember what I told you about a friend of mine?"

She thought for a moment, wondering which part of the tale he was meaning. She decided to hazard a guess.

"Zuzia?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah."

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment, and, when he didn't say anything else, prompted him to continue. "What about her?"

"This is where it happened."

Ahsoka froze, shocked, for a few seconds, before hurrying to catch up with the group, her mind spinning.

_This_ was where it happened? Outside, the building didn't look like much, but she supposed that that didn't really matter once you were inside and being beaten almost to the point of death.

With a sigh, she moved slightly ahead of Rex, who was covering their rear like a good soldier, following Master Kenobi as he marched determinedly through the open front door.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Sara was glowering at her twin. "Why did you volunteer us to stay here I wanted to see what was out there!"<p>

"No," Her twin replied patiently – a rarity for him, except on the odd occasion like now when he had to deal with his irate sister. "You wanted to bug Anakin about his past and drag up memories it's obvious he wants to forget."

Sara scowled. "Did not." She retorted, but Dan just raised an eyebrow.

After a few moments of meeting his gaze defiantly, Sara sighed and seemed to deflate before his eyes.

"You're right," She mumbled, sinking down into the chair next to him and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I just…I worry about him, you know?"

Dan nodded. "I know. I do too, sometimes."

She looked up at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Being here's hard for him, though – I can tell. So just…back off a bit, yeah?"

Sara sighed, but nodded. "I guess."

They were quiet for a minute, just thinking. Then:

"Dan?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think he'll ever tell us? About his past, y'know?"

Dan sighed. She was relentless! "I dunno, Sara. Maybe. It's not really any of our business though, is it?" He continued rhetorically. "It's his life: if he wants to tell us, he will – but somehow I don't see that happening. Honestly, I think he just wants to forget about it: leave his past behind him."

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "But something's stopping him. Question is: what?"

Dan frowned. "You know, I don't think it's that complicated: I reckon that a part of him _doesn't_ want to forget, but remember – you know, as a kinda lesson, I guess. I guess it's just hard to get past all he pain and the suffering…well, I think anyway."

Sara sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused for a moment. "But I still want to talk to him about it: is that bad?"

Dan sighed this time. "No, Sara, it's not bad." He frowned. "But just don't harass him, alright? He doesn't need the stress – especially not right now, on this planet particularly."

His sister nodded. "Yeah, yeah: alright. I'll leave him alone. But if he brings it up –"

"Then you can talk to him about it," Dan replied. "But _only_ if he's the one to bring it up, alright? No harassing, and no interrogating." She began to protest that she would never do such a thing, but he cut her off. "Bullshit, Sara: we both know that you would."

She pouted, but then grinned. "Yeah, I guess I would, wouldn't I? Anyway," She continued, changing the subject. "What are we gonna do while we wait for the others?"

They were both quiet for a few minutes, clueless.

Then: "Dejarik?" Dan asked, and Sara grinned.

"You're on, little brother."

Dan snorted. "Eh, I'm older than you, and you are so going down."

They quickly moved towards holo-graphic board.

"And you're not _that_ much older than me – less than an hour, definitely! Well, I think." Sara replied, setting up her pieces.

Since they had never actually known their parents, unlike Anakin, they didn't actually know who was born first. They just tended to joke about it, both insisting they were older than the other, but Dan always insisted that it was him more strongly than Sara, so now-a-days they went along with that, but Sara still insisted she was better than him, as the youngest. Of course, it wasn't like they were serious; it was just all good fun and a laugh to lighten the mood, usually.

* * *

><p>It hit Ahsoka as soon as she walked into that huge arena. She staggered dizzily, clutching her head.<p>

"Are you alright, Commander?" Rex asked anxiously, steadying her with a hand resting gently under her elbow.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah…" She swallowed, and glanced over at her master. Even he was a little pale under his tan, as he could feel the full force of all those emotions, having such strong ties to the place himself.

"Wh-what is that?" Ahsoka asked, her voice shaking a little.

"That's memories," Anakin replied softly, knowing how overwhelming it must be for the young Padawan.

Obi-Wan was looking pale as well, and was swallowing convulsively. "Memories?"

"Yeah, memories. A lot of people died here…were tortured here."

Obi-Wan suddenly fixed him with a shrewd look, realisation crashing over him as he figured out why his friend been so reluctant to come here. "Were you?"

Anakin looked away, his jaw clenched. Even though he didn't say anything, this was all the answer Obi-Wan needed.

"Oh, Sith…Anakin, I'm sorry," He murmured. Then he turned to Kitster. "You too?"

The young man nodded slightly, his eyes clouded – like Anakin's – with painful memories from their shared pasts.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Look, guys, I didn't know. I'm…"

"It's fine, Master." Anakin quickly cut him off. "Just leave it, yeah?"

His former master sighed, but complied.

"Come on: this way." He led them on down another corridor, where they cautiously approached the door at the end.

"Whoa: hold up." Anakin said suddenly, his gaze intent in the door as he raised a hand to signal the others to stop.

They did so, looking at him curiously.

"What is it?" Seek asked loudly – well, loudly in the quiet corridor.

But it wasn't quiet, Ahsoka realised, as her keen hearing picked up what her master's had moments before. Noises…mechanical noises. As if something was moving about in the dark cavern of a room ahead of them.

"Quiet." Anakin hissed, and Seek wisely shut up, the glare Anakin sent his way silencing any protests that had been forming on his lips.

"Rex, stay back and cover our flank: go back a bit, and see if there's anything or anyone following us." Anakin murmured, already moving stealthily forwards towards the door.

Rex nodded. "Yessir."

He turned and moved slowly back down the way they had just come, shining his torch into dark crevices and keeping one of his blasters ready to fire at the slightest sign of an enemy.

The others all followed after Anakin, even Kitster, Seek and Owen, though they knew they should probably stay back, not having any military training like the Jedi did.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both pressed their backs up against the sides of the door, Obi-Wan holding up three fingers in a silent countdown.

Lowering the final finger, both men leaped round, getting their first clear glimpse into the room as the lights glared on suddenly.

Anakin's lightsaber was in his hand in an instant, ignited and ready to fight as he saw the commando droids inside.

They looked round at the two Jedi, and Anakin knew they would have been smirking if they had had the capacity.

Four of the droids launched themselves at the two Jedi, and they were instantly busy blocking blaster shots while defending the others. Ahsoka quickly joined them, making sure that the others stayed back and away from the fight.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to any of them, a man skulked in the shadows watching his droids losing to the Jedi, and knew he had to do something – especially about Skywalker. And he had the perfect thing, he thought, watching the boy slice apart one of the supposedly invincible commando droids.<p>

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylindrical object. Smirking evilly, he pressed down on the shiny red button on the top and unleashed the electronic pulse that spread out throughout the room, and watched the chaos unfold.

Out in the corridor, the pulse hit the little group, but did little to harm most of them.

Anakin and Kitster, however, cried out in pain as the pulse hit their chips and electricity began to wrack their bodies.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, remembering the time that Padme's separatist uncle had caused something similar to happen to her master while they were protecting her…could he possibly be here now? She longed to go look, but worry for her master overcame that urge and she rushed to his side where he had fallen to his hands and knees, gasping and writhing in pain.

"What the –!" Obi-Wan cried, surprised as both young men fell to the floor without any apparent cause.

The commando droids quickly took advantage of their distraction, disarming them and shoving them roughly down on the ground.

The hooded man watched from the shadows as the dark-skinned young man passed out from the electricity coursing through his body, but Skywalker was proving to be surprisingly resilient. Thumbing open a small compartment on the device, he was forced to give the boy a short break as he adjusted the power settings on his device.

Then, just as Kenobi was about to help his young friend up, the man activated the device once more, at a far higher intensity than before.

Skywalker didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was confused. What the hell had happened? He glanced anxiously back at Anakin as they were lead down to what he could only assume was the detention area.<p>

The boy was slung between two commando droids, his unconscious form being dragged along with no attempts even to stop him getting injured on the rough ground – in fact, it seemed as if the droids were purposefully trying to get him as bashed up as possible. The same could be said for Kitster, who was in a similar condition.

The lead droid opened a cell door, and shoved them roughly inside.

The cell already had an occupant, and he looked up with tired eyes as the new prisoners were led in. Obi-Wan blinked, and stared in shock, but didn't say anything. Yet.

He, Ahsoka, Kitster – still unconscious – Owen and Seek were shoved roughly to the ground, with heavy chains fastened round their necks. Obi-Wan felt the Force instantly dampen as one of the droids placed single cuffs around each of his and Ahsoka's wrists, and groaned: Force suppressors. Well that was just great.

Anakin, however, was dragged over to the wall, his wrists shackled into the chains that were attached to the walls to the most of his weight was held by them – a rather painful position to be in, but Obi-Wan knew he would be able to rectify that when he woke up. If he woke up – Obi-Wan still didn't have a clue what they had done to him or Kitster. He was also given a Force suppressor.

As soon as the droids had left, Obi-Wan turned to the other prisoner.

"_Jason_?"

The man grinned slightly. "Hey, Master Kenobi. How you doing?"

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "Oh, you know." He said lightly, and then studied the young man in front of him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Jason Lovic suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, well see…" He sighed. "To be honest, I was bored."

"You were bored?" Obi-Wan asked flatly, and Jason nodded, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Yeah: I was on leave, see, and everyone else was off on missions…there was nothing to do!"

"You could have meditated." Obi-Wan pointed out, and the young man glowered at him. Being a friend of Anakin and the Nabrynski's, it stood to reason that he didn't particularly like meditation either.

"Yeah, no." he said flatly, before continuing. "Anyway, I knew you guys were on a mission out here, so I figured I'd lend a hand – I'm on leave anyway, and the Council didn't exactly say that I had to stay on Coruscant.

"Anyway, when I got here, something led me to this place. A had a…vision, I guess you'd call it, back in that arena thing?" When Obi-Wan nodded to say that he knew it, the young man continued on. "So, then I followed the Force feeling thing I was having, and came this dark room at the end of a corridor. I was about to go in and see what was going on when these droids suddenly appeared and stunned me."

Obi-Wan was intrigued. "Interesting."

"What about you lot? Why are you here? Well, obviously I know why you're on the planet, but why _here_? And what the hell happened to Anakin?" He asked as an afterthought.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "I had a 'Force feeling thing' and followed it: it lead me here, and we came to investigate. Neither Kitster nor Anakin wanted to come however, but I'm afraid I made them."

Jason looked over at the figure slumped on the ground where it had been dumped unceremoniously by the droids. "The passed out guy Kitster?"

"Yeah. And I have no clue what happened to either him or Anakin." He added.

"I think I might," Ahsoka spoke up quietly, and both Jedi turned to look at her.

"What?"

"When we were assigned to protect Senator Amidala, a similar thing happened to Master Skywalker." She began, but Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"I didn't know that!" He exclaimed indignantly, and Ahsoka shot him a withering look.

"We had other things on our minds when we got back: duh." She said with a roll of her eyes, before continuing. "Anyway, the Senators uncle had this device like thingy, and when he activated it Master Skywalker was electrocuted."

Obi-Wan was looking thoughtful. "Did he say anything before hitting Anakin with whatever it was?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Just that he knew he had once been a slave, but that even though he had been freed he still had his chip – whatever that means."

"He meant that even though my chip was deactivated years ago, he could still use it to cause me pain." Anakin said, and Obi-Wan looked round sharply, pleased to see his friend was awake.

"Anakin! Are you alright?"

His former Padawan nodded. "Yeah, fine." He frowned suddenly. "Hey, wait a minute: how come you guys just get neck chains but I get shackled to the bloody wall? Hey, by the way, Jason."

Jason chuckled. "Hey,"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe you're their favourite prisoner," He felt the need to tease his young friend, but shut up quickly at the glare the younger man sent his way.

Across the room from them, Kitster groaned, and came too.

"What the hell was that?" He grumbled as he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Electromagnetic pulse emitted from a device which triggers any slave chip within its effective radius – whether active or otherwise – to send out powerful electric currents through the body," Anakin replied at once, much to Obi-Wan's surprise.

"You know how this device works?" He asked, and Anakin shrugged as best he could with his hands tied above his head.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Hang on," Ahsoka asked after a few minutes of silence. "Where's Rex?"

Owen looked around, only now noticing the clone's absence. "Yeah, where is he? And how are we going to get out of here?" He added.

"Rex'll get us out," His step-brother replied, yawning a little. He was so tired.

Seek raised an eyebrow. "Um…_how_?"

"I sent him back to scout for anyone who may have followed us: he'll have either seen or heard us be captured, and will have hung back so that there's at least one person who knows what happened. Then he'll go tell Sara and Dan and they'll formulate a dramatic rescue plan that they probably won't stick to." Anakin replied, and Obi-Wan chuckled a little.

"How well you know your friends," He said, amused, while Jason's interest was piqued.

"Sara's here?"

Anakin chuckled. "Oh yeah." He laughed. "I'm guessing she's the reason you came all the way out here?"

Jason blushed a little. "Not at all," He replied smoothly, but amended that statement when Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, alright, yeah: maybe a little bit. But I was mostly just bored, and your rule breaking ways seem to be rubbing off on me: the Council don't know I'm here."

"Ooh, rebel." Anakin muttered with a roll of his eyes, and Jason scowled at him, though knew he was only teasing him.

"You really think they can get us out?" Owen asked, cautious hope evident in his voice.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course. We'd get ourselves out if we weren't Force-bound and I could actually use my hand, but as it is we'll just have to wait for them to spring us – or come up with an amazing plan ourselves that will either set us free or kill us all." He added as an afterthought.

"Er, no: we won't be doing that last bit," Obi-Wan muttered: he'd quite like to live a little longer, thank you very much. And he certainly didn't want to die at the hands of some as yet unknown enemy nor did he want to die on this dust ball of a planet.

* * *

><p>Captain Rex was, as they spoke, slinking quietly and stealthily back to their ship. At least, he hoped it was stealthily, and that there wasn't some camera following his every move and making him look utterly ridiculous as he slunk from shadow to shadow for no apparent reason – if there were any security cameras, that is, which he didn't think there were.<p>

He had seen the entire battle, and had wanted to help, but knew Anakin would rather he stay back, so that there was at least _someone_ who could either stage a rescue by themselves or else contact back-up – Rex was going with the second option: Operation Reach The Nabrynski's.

Easier said than done when you were slinking around a droid-inhabited coliseum.

He had managed to reach the shuttle without incident, however, and was now walking up the ramp and into the main room.

Dan Nabrynski looked up from where he was whooping his sisters' ass at a game of dejarik, and frowned as he saw the Clone enter alone.

"Captain? Where are the others?"

Sara looked round as well, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They were captured, sirs." The clone replied, straightening his back and staring off into space like a well-trained soldier speaking to someone of a higher rank than themselves.

"_WHAT_?!" Sara practically shrieked, and Dan shot her an odd look.

"Calm down, you moron: we'll get them out."

Sara scowled at him, but nodded. "Yeah, I know." She turned to Rex. "What happened, Captain? And stand down, for Sith sake!"

Rex obediently relaxed his posture, making a mental note that these too seemed to be like their friend General Skywalker. He wasn't one for troopers constantly standing to attention in his presence, either – in fact, he didn't really like them doing it at all, but they still did it anyway, as it was what they had been brought up to believe.

"They were ambushed by some commando droids, sir. General Skywalker had asked me to go back and cover their flank, and see if any others had followed us and were possibly closing in from behind. There wasn't anything, though, and I got back on time to see both the General and Kitster go down – it was like they were electrocuted, but there was no obvious cause. The others were disarmed, and led off somewhere else in the building."

He had noticed the Nabrynki's exchange an odd look when he had mentioned General Skywalker and Kitster being electrocuted, but he didn't know what that was about.

"Do you think it could be the same as that thing he told us that Jacko Naberrie had used on him on Naboo?" Sara asked, and Dan nodded slowly.

"Could be." He said thoughtfully. "But that's not important right now: what _is_ important is springing Anakin and the others from jail and then find Beru. You with me?"

Sara nodded, and grinned. "Oh, yeah: I'm with you, bro."

They both looked at Captain Rex.

"We'll need your help, Captain," Dan said. "Will you?"

"Of course, sir."

And so the wheels were set in motion as the three of them sat down to come up with a plan, and the hooded man plotted what to do with his prisoners…

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me some reviews guys: remember – the more people review, the more motivated I am to write up the next chapter quickly.<strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters that I made up.**

_**Generalfangirl: **_**Thanks for the review, and no, Melee doesn't know that they're married, but I will definitely be developing the plot line with her feelings towards Anakin, so don't worry: you might have to wait a few chapters for anything to really happen, though, as they're pretty far apart at the minute, and have other things on their minds – much like why there was no Ani/Padmé in the last chapter.**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks for the review, and I know I'm making Obi-Wan pretty oblivious – it's being done on purpose, and will hopefully come to something within the next couple of chapters, but if not then a few more. And as for the Aeyla Skywalker series, how many sibling's he has will probably vary each one-shot, but mostly it should just be Aeyla, and maybe a child of Shmi and Cliegg's. Anyway, hope you enjoy it when I post it.**

**Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed, and here's the next chapter.**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

…_The sound of screams and cries of pain filled the scorching hot air as the sun beat mercilessly don on the arena, intent on torturing the slaves even more as their masters beat them._

_Little Ani Skywalker looked around wildly, trying to find his mother. He knew she was here somewhere: he could feel her._

_She was in pain, and he needed to get to her. It didn't matter that he himself was injured; no, he just needed to find her and help her. He needed to find comfort in her embrace, and he knew that holding him in her arms brought her comfort as well._

_Though barely three years old, Ani still knew the horrors of life: he had still seen things that not even a grown man should have to see, let alone one so young._

_He had seen these things, and he didn't want them to happen to his mother – not again._

_She had been so sore last time. He could remember hearing her soft sobbing late at night when she had thought that he was asleep. He had snuck quietly into her room when he could bare it no longer, and had sat by her head, stroking her hair as she had done so often to him when he was upset and gradually her sobs had lessened._

_She had finally looked up at him, and given him a watery smile._

"_Why aren't you in bed, Ani?"_

"_I heard you crying. I wanted to help." He had childishly replied, and his mother had smiled._

"_Oh, Ani." She had pulled him into her warm embrace, and he had soon fallen asleep in her arms. Shmi had thought about carrying him to his own 'bed', but she just couldn't bring herself to: she found herself craving her young son's company, and loving the feeling of calm and peace that washed over her whenever she held her little boy in her arms._

_Now three years old, Ani didn't want his mother to have to suffer through that agony again. Luckily his tormentor seemed to have momentarily forgotten about him as he found a young, pretty, terrified twi'lek girl and pounced on her, not even bothering with his whip as he had with Ani, but going straight for both the physical and mental torment in one._

_Ani heard the young girls' cries of protest as the vile creature pinned her beneath him, and he longed to help her, but knew there was no way he could._

_Forcing himself not to cry, the little boy pushed through the crowds of both tormentor and tormented, searching fruitlessly._

_Holding back a desperate sob, little Ani doubled his efforts, and finally spotted her._

_There was no-one by her side, or even on top of her, he was relieved to notice._

_No, there was no one by her side because she lay unmoving in the sand, blood seeping from a vicious blow to the head – most likely with a club._

_Ani ran to her, knowing she wasn't dead, but also that if she was going to survive then he would have to get her help…and soon._

_As he was about to reach her, a young dark-skinned boy got to her first, dropping to his knees besides the woman who had always been like a mother to him when his own wasn't around, his eyes wild and desperate as he desperately searched for a pulse._

"_It's alright, Kit." Ani said, dropping to his knees beside his young friend. "She's not dead." He didn't say it, but both boys heard the silent _'not yet'_ at the end of that sentence._

"_She needs help." Kit said, and Ani nodded. _

_Suddenly they heard a vicious snarl, and looked up in time to see a large Gamorrean running at them, club raised over his head, ready to swing down on top of the two boys._

_They quickly dodged out of the way, rolling Shmi's motionless body out of harm's way as they did so._

_But little Ani hadn't been quick enough after moving his mother away first, and he cried out in pain as the disgusting creature's club landed an agonising blow down on his little leg, a sickening _snap_ filing the air around him as his vision blurred…_

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker's eyes slowly flickered open, and he found himself standing upright, chained to a wall in a cell in the very arena where he had spent days being tortured so long ago.<p>

Anakin swallowed, thinking back to that day. His leg had hurt so much, but at least Gardulla had called a halt to the torture session not long after that, and he was able to get his mother some help from a nice old lady who was a slave with them, but also a healer. Although he hadn't once complained about it, she knew something was wrong with his leg, and had splinted it for him once she had made sure that his mother was going to be alright, and had bound it tightly.

Anakin let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to expel the images from his mind.

He felt eyes on him, and turned his head to see Jason watching him.

"What?" He grunted, wishing that his hands weren't bound so that he could scratch this really annoying itch on the back of his head.

"Nothing," His friend replied quickly, but then fixed him with a shrewd look. "You having dreams again?"

Anakin sighed, but nodded, leaning his head back against the wall, his muscles and body in general already aching from the uncomfortable position he was chained in.

Obi-Wan looked up, curious. "You're seeing the future?" He knew about his young Padawan's gifts now, and wondered if he had seen anything that might help them escape. He was therefore mildly disappointed when the young man shook his head.

"No: the past."

"Oh," Obi-Wan lost interest, and went back to his attempt to meditate – of course, he wasn't getting very far as he was cut off so annoyingly from the Force, but he was trying nevertheless.

Jason shot the older man a withering look that he didn't see, and then turned back to his friend. "You want to talk about it?"

Anakin smiled slightly, but shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Not like it's never happened before."

"Yeah, and like Sara says, not talking about it probably isn't helping you." Jason retorted, and Anakin sighed.

"Alright, fine: maybe I'll tell you sometime. Just…not now, alright?"

Jason rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop.

"Do you think Rex managed to get to the others?" Ahsoka spoke up after a few minutes of silence, apart from Owen and Seek's snores. Only the Jedi and Kitster were awake, and they spoke softly so as not to wake the others – the Jedi knew from experience that sleeping through your time in captivity was better than being awake through it.

"I'm sure he did, Snips." Anakin replied, and Jason heard the faint trace of exhaustion in his voice.

He frowned, and would have commented had Anakin not sent him a glower, although not having the Force knowing full well what his friend was thinking. Jason stuck out his tongue childishly and turned away as Kitster spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Do you really think they'll be able to get us out?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Sure they will. Might take them a while, and they'll be a mess when they do arrive, but they'll get here eventually."

Kitster smiled at this, and was about to reply when they heard the sounds of droids coming down the corridor towards them.

Anakin raised his head, twisting his neck to watch as the door opened and two battle droids walked in, closely followed by a short-ish, squat, hooded man.

Anakin frowned: there was something really familiar about this man.

His eyes widened infinitesimally as the man dropped his hood and smirked at him.

"You!" He snarled. "I should have known!"

Jacko Nabberrie smirked at him. "Well, who else has the technology to make you collapse to your knees, screaming in agony?" He taunted.

If looks could kill, then Obi-Wan was pretty sure that this 'Jacko Nabberrie' would be a withered corpse by now, the glare his young friend was giving him.

"I did not scream," Anakin growled, glaring with undisguised loathing at the man in front of him.

"No, you didn't," Jacko conceded. "And neither did your friend: I'll admit I was surprised by that."

Kitster's expression twisted in disbelief. "That was _you_? What the hell did you do to us?!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Didn't I already explain that?" He muttered, but Kitster ignored him.

Jacko turned and smirked at the dark-skinned human before him. "Well, it's simple, really: an electromagnetic pulse, sent out to trigger your slave chips at whatever frequency of pain I want. You were more resilient than your average slave, I'll admit, but you still went down on the first setting. It was Skywalker here I had to amp. up the pain for, I'll admit." He added with a smirk, clearly relishing any chance to cause Anakin any pain at all.

Owen and Seek were awake by now and gazing warily at the old man.

"Where's Beru?" Anakin growled, and Jacko smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes: the Whitesun girl. I assume that's why you're all the way out here?"

"So what if it is?" Anakin shot back, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance: why did the boy always have to antagonise their captors? It did nothing but bring more discomfort to them.

Jacko chuckled darkly. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, don't worry my friend," He added glancing at Owen. "Your fiancée is fine. Perhaps a little uncomfortable, but then that is to be expected when Bob is put in charge of keeping her prisoner."

Anakin was watching Jacko, his eyes slightly narrowed. "She's here."

Jacko jumped slightly, but quickly masked his surprise that Anakin had figured it out so quickly. "Oh, I assure you child: she is not."

Anakin snorted. "You're a terrible liar."

Jacko smirked. "Oh, but I'm not, am I?" He replied rhetorically, that smirk widening. "I fooled my family for years, didn't I: and I would still be fooling them now if it wasn't for you and your _brat_ of a Padawan!" He snarled, and Ahsoka glowered at him.

"Let us go, sir, and we'll consider amending your sentence." Obi-Wan commanded, but Jacko just laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so Master Kenobi. You are under _my_ power now, not the other way around." He turned and smirked at Anakin. "And I intend to have a little…_fun_ with you."

Anakin's face remained expressionless as he snapped his fingers and one of the droids handed him a vicious looking knife – the very same knife that Anakin had had sheathed in his boot when he was captured.

Jacko rolled the blade over and over in his hands, studying it closely. "This is an impressive blade," Anakin didn't respond, but then he hadn't expected him too. "Very sharp."

Again Anakin didn't answer, but he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Quicker than Obi-Wan would have thought possible, Jacko lashed out with the knife, slicing down the scar Anakin had acquired from Ventress a life time ago and causing small trickle of blood to trickle down the young man's face.

Both Ahsoka and Kitster cried out in protest, the others shocked into speechlessness, apart from Obi-Wan, who was just impressed that Anakin's expression didn't even flicker.

Jacko raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed despite himself at the young man's endurance to pain as well. To test him further, he racked the blade across Anakin's tricep, cutting deep, but not slicing any vital arteries or anything like that.

Blood poured from the wound, soaking Anakin's sleeve, darkening the already dark material, but again he didn't even flinch.

Jacko chuckled. "I'm impressed: you're endurance to pain is to be commended."

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Lots of practice." He replied, and Jacko chuckled a little.

"Well, with your past, that doesn't surprise me." He suddenly lashed out again, slicing across Anakin's chest and causing even more blood to seep into his ruined tunic. It wasn't a particularly deep cut, but it was painful – well, Jacko had to assume it was, as, once again, Anakin gave him no reaction whatsoever.

He growled in annoyance, and stalked back over to the door.

"Oh, one more thing,"

The sound of Anakin's voice caused Jacko to paused and turn towards the young man, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"Why am I chained to a wall?"

Jacko couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he really hadn't been expecting that.

"I heard of how you escaped last time you were captured, and didn't want a repeat of that here." He replied simple, and left, missing Anakin's scowl.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What's he on about? When Ventress and Dooku captured you?"

Anakin nodded, wincing slightly now that Jacko was gone at the pain in his arm and chest. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, how did you escape?"

"I…uh…" Anakin wasn't really sure what to say: he knew his master didn't condone criminality, and if he knew that his young once protégée was an accomplished pick-pocket, then he would surely be very upset.

"I made a lock pick." He settled for a half-truth: after all, it _was_ partially true, he was just omitting the part when he had picked Dooku's pocket for the keys first, and when that didn't work he had stolen a metal clip from Ventress' skirt to fashion himself his own key.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, sensing that there was more to this story than his former Padawan was letting on.

"And what, exactly, did you use to make this lock pick?" He asked sceptically.

Anakin grimaced, knowing that his former master wasn't going to stop interrogating him until he got what information he wanted, having been on the receiving end of many an interrogation of his in his Padawan days.

"Does it matter?"

"You tell me."

"Well, in that case –"

"Anakin."

Anakin sighed: he knew that tone of voice, and it did not bode well – well, not for him, at any rate.

"It was just a metal clip, alright? No big deal."

Obi-Wan frowned at him. "And how did you get this 'metal clip'?"

Anakin hesitated – something that did not go unnoticed by his master.

Kitster – who had a pretty good idea of how Anakin had got his hands on the clip as he had grown up with him in the same rough parts of Mos Espa – smiled slightly, and came to his friends rescue.

"Does it really matter, Master Kenobi?" He questioned innocently. "After all, surely it's just important that he got out? And not how he got his hands on one measly tool to pick a lock?"

Obi-Wan scowled. "I assume that means you know, then." He muttered dryly, and Kitster grinned.

"It's really not that hard to figure out,"

Obi-Wan just sighed.

* * *

><p>Across the dessert, Padmé sighed too.<p>

She was sitting in the Lars' small office, buried up to her neck in paper work. She had been working for three hours straight now, and had barely seemed to make a dent in the pile.

A soft knock on the door alerted her to another's presence, and she turned, giving Melee a small, tired smile.

"How long have you been in here?" Melee asked softly, sitting down in the other chair.

Padmé sighed, running a tired hand through her hair. "About three hours – I think."

Melee's mouth gaped open. "_Three hours_? Senator, it's eight o'clock in the morning! You mean to tell me that you've been in here since five, up to your neck in paperwork?!"

Padmé smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Right." Melee said decisively, standing up. "Come on."

Padmé frowned, confused. "Um…where?"

"The kitchen." Melee replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need a break, some food, and a very strong coffee."

Padmé smiled gratefully, and followed the younger woman through into the kitchen. "Thank you, Melee."

Melee smiled at her as she put some bantha bacon into the frying pan. "No problem, Senator: I can't have you collapsing because of exhaustion or starvation, now can I?"

Padmé chuckled lightly. "Please, call me Padmé."

Melee smiled back. "Alright, then: Padmé."

The two women sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Melee cooked them both some breakfast. Padmé was the first to break it as Melee set down a hot plate of food and a steaming mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Thank you," She said, and meant it.

Melee smiled at her. "It's no problem, Padmé: besides, it's a pleasure to cook for a Senator," She said, with an amused glint in her eyes.

Padmé chuckled a bit, and then smiled. "It seems a bit strange, don't you think, to be eating a hot meal on a scorching day." Although she hadn't been outside yet, this _was _Tatooine: of _course_ it was going to be a scorcher of a day.

Melee smiled slightly. "Perhaps," She admitted. "But we're used to the heat out here, and it's not often that we have hot meals in the morning, to be honest." She admitted, and Padmé smiled.

"It is much easier to just throw some random thing together," She agreed, and the two young women shared another smile, before tucking into their meals in companionable silence.

"So," Melee said as the two women washed up their dishes – Padmé had insisted on helping, despite Melee's protests. "What's it like going on missions with Anakin?"

Padmé smiled a little, even though she knew about the younger woman's crush on her husband. "It's…dangerous," She admitted. "But I enjoy it – is that weird?"

Melee chuckled. "No; I think I'd enjoy watching him fight, too: are all the Jedi hunks?" She added teasingly, and Padmé laughed.

"It's kind of hard to tell: those robes cover so much!" She joked, and the two women collapsed into peals of laughter.

"Must be fun, though," Melee said with a roguish smile as they recovered several moments later. "Being around so many hot guys."

Padmé chuckled, and wondered if the roguish smile was something that everyone from Tatooine had. "I suppose it is," She conceded with a mischievous smirk. "And it really pisses Clovis off if he sees me in the company of someone hotter than him – especially Anakin."

Melee giggled. "He _is_ very hot." She said, and Padmé grinned back.

"Oh, I agree." She agreed fervently, laughter dancing in her eyes. "But anyway, I wouldn't say that all Jedi are hot: there are Jedi of all different species, and, while I'm sure they may be attractive to someone of their own species, they're just…not that great by a humans standards, you know?"

Melee smiled slightly, and nodded. "Oh, I know." She assured her. "You get all sorts in the space ports: it's hard not to stare sometimes, and not because they're so nice on the eye!"

Padmé giggled with her, and nodded.

"That Dan Nabrynski's something, as well, though," Melee commented offhandedly, and Padmé grinned.

"Why, yes, I suppose he is," She said with a sly smile, the selfish part of her seeing a good opportunity to stop Melee mooning over her husband and focus on someone else. "Why don't you see him?" She asked casually, and Melee laughed.

"What, me? No way," She scoffed, and Padmé smiled a little.

"Well, why not?"

Melee sighed. "Come on: on what universe do guys like him like girls like me?"

Padmé smiled at her. "Oh, he likes you, alright. He may not be in love with you, but then Dan Nabrynski rarely falls in love with a woman. That doesn't stop him from dating them, though."

Melee was intrigued despite herself. "I though attachment was forbidden for a Jedi?"

"Well, it is," Padmé admitted. "But that doesn't stop him: and I suppose it's not really 'dating', more…sleeping with them."

Melee grinned. "So, free sex, and no strings attached? Sounds good."

Padmé grinned back at her. "So why don't you go for it?"

"Mm, I might," Melee mused, but then she sighed. "But Anakin said he had a girlfriend, back when we were asking the Jedi Council for help."

Padmé laughed. "Oh, she wasn't' his girlfriend, in that sense of the word. I think that was just someone he's known for a while, and finally worked up the guts to sleep with her."

"So he has a lot of one night stands, does he?"

Padmé smiled slightly. "I guess so – although they often last for one night, if that's what you're worried about!"

Melee laughed. "Oh, no, it's not that. It's just…he sounds a bit like a womaniser, if I'm honest." She admitted, and Padmé smiled comfortingly at her.

"He's not: not really. He's just a very attractive man who is unable to say no when women try to get in his bed."

Melee chuckled at this, and smiled, thinking about what a night with Dan Nabrynski would be like…

* * *

><p>The man in question was right now making the final checks with his twin sister and best friends Clone Captain before attempting to rescue that same best friend, and the others.<p>

They stood with their backs pressed to the entrance door, waiting to ambush the newly-posted guard droids on the other side and trying to steady their racing hearts.

Dan silently held up three fingers, slowly lowering them one at a time.

Both Rex and Sara nodded, seeing his signal, and, as the last finger came down, the three of them moved as one, launching themselves in through the door and taking down the approaching patrol squad as well as the two droids stationed at the entrance doors. These droids proved a little more difficult to take down than the boring standard battle droids, as they were commando droids, but Sara sliced one on half while Rex got in a bulls-eye shot as Dan dissected the squadron.

Brother and sister exchanged a grin. "Good," Dan said. "That's us past the first hurdle: now to get the others out."

* * *

><p>Anakin looked up as his sharp hearing picked up a sound that had not been there before.<p>

"What is it?" Seek asked, seeing his friend's head snap round towards the door.

"Shut up a second," Anakin replied, and Seek scowled, opening his mouth to protest, but thinking better of it as Anakin sent him a death glare.

And then the others heard it too: fighting. Someone was coming, and making a mess of the place while they were at it, by the sounds of it.

Anakin grinned. "And enter the Nabrynski's." He said cheerfully, and a moment later a humming green blade pierced through the door, before it opened and revealed Sara Nabrynski standing in front of them.

She grinned and yelled back over her shoulder: "Got them!" before coming into the cell and quickly severing their bonds.

She approached Anakin last, and raised an eyebrow at his unique bondage. "Why are you chained to the wall?" She asked curiously, and he grinned a little.

"My reputation precedes me, apparently." He replied by way of an answer, and she grinned, slicing through his wrist and ankle cuffs.

Anakin winced slightly as he was released, and rubbed his flesh and blood wrist absentmindedly. "Well, that was uncomfortable." He remarked, and Dan and Rex came into the cell.

Dan spotted Anakin's bloody tunic, and raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Fine, fine." Anakin replied, waving a hand dismissively as he exited the cell, closely followed by the others. "Can have my lightsaber back, by the way?" He added, and Dan chuckled, handing him back the weapon while Sara gave both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka theirs, and Dan handed Jason his – they had found them in a supply closet just down the hall while fighting off the droids.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned his friend, and the young man grinned a little sheepishly.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"He was bored so decided to come help out, but was caught before he could get to us." Anakin supplied helpfully, and Jason sighed.

"Yeah, what he said." He mumbled, and Sara laughed, kissing his cheek and making him blush furiously, glad of the dim lighting in the corridor.

"Well, I'm glad you came," She breathed in his ear, glad that no one bedsides Anakin and her twin seemed to have noticed their brief contact.

Anakin smirked slightly as he stopped outside a cell, his head cocked to the side as he probed the Force, and then nodded, activating his lightsaber and opening the door.

* * *

><p>Beru heard the door of her cell opening, and tried to sit up.<p>

A cruel laugh came, followed by someone's hand roughly pushing her face down on the floor again, in a submissive position.

Beru froze as she felt furry hands travel up her legs, pushing up her skirt as he did so.

She whimpered, and tried to get away as she heard him unfasten his trousers, but he pushed her roughly back down.

"It's time to thank me for being so hospitable," A sinister, nasally voice hissed in her ear, and she cried out in protest, her scream muffled by the gag that was still wrapped tightly around her mouth, killing all hopes of her cries attracting the attention of anyone who may come and help her.

His fingers were just hooking into her nickers when she heard the door opening once more, and suddenly the man's weight was gone. She heard a sickening thud as her tormentor was thrown head first at the wall, followed by the sound of fist on flesh as whoever had come to her rescue hit him – and hard, by the sound of it.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting reached her ears as a pair of gentle arms pulled her up, removing the gag and then the blindfold as she heard a familiar voice cry out:

"Anakin, no!"

Turning her head away from her fiancée's slightly, she saw Anakin – who had hauled the Bothan off of her – sigh, and shoot his former master a death glare, before lashing a vicious kick into the side of the vile man's head, deactivating his lightsaber as he did so, which had been seconds away from slicing the man's head off.

"Beru!" Owen's voice pulled her back to reality, and she saw tears of relief shining in his eyes as he held her close. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, exhausted. "I am now," She replied, gratefully accepting his embrace.

"He didn't…" Owen didn't dare say the words aloud, for fear of making them real, but Beru knew what he meant all the same.

"No," She replied softly, cupping his cheek with a trembling hand. "You arrived just in time." She turned slightly, and smiled at Anakin. "Thank you," She said softly, and he nodded in acknowledgement, but she could still see hatred burning in his dazzlingly blue eyes, and a ferocious anger.

Sara had seen it too. "Anakin," She said, and his head turned towards her. "Careful."

She didn't need to say anything else: they both knew what she meant, even if no one else did.

Anakin nodded, and closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath as Sara felt him release his anger into the Force.

She was relieved to see that he was back to normal when he opened them again, as she didn't like to think what he would have down to the vile Bothan had he not managed to get control of his anger in time.

* * *

><p>They left the Bothan – Bob, Kitster had said he was called – unconscious in the cell, planning to come back for him later.<p>

On their way back to the ship, Anakin had taken an unexpected turn, and started heading towards the room where they had first been ambushed. He knew it was deserted right now, as he expanded his sense, and knew that the others were wordlessly following him.

He came to a stop outside the door, slowly opening it and stepping inside to turn on the lights.

Then he turned around to see what it was that Jacko and his droids were building in here, and his blood ran cold at what he saw..

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I felt like being mean. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, but I've been ill while I was writing it – the reason this one is posted so soon after the last one, as I've been off school.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it regardless, and plz, plz, PLZ leave me a review! More than the five or six from the past two chapters, do you think? I would really appreciate it, and I need something to cheer me up while I'm ill! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Three reviews? What is happening, people?! I'm getting less every chapter! :(**

**Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for the get well wish, and here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Padme, Melee, Amee and Cliegg all looked round from their light lunch as Wald came stumbling into the Lars' kitchen, panting and clutching a stitch in his side.

"Wald?" Padme asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Wald tried to speak, but didn't yet have enough breath.

Melee quickly got up and fetched him a cold drink of water, and he downed it quickly before sinking into an empty chair at the table, and looking at them with a wild look in his eyes.

"It's Amee's masters," He said, only panting a little now.

"What about them?" Amee asked, slightly fearfully.

"They've noticed your absence," He replied, looking straight at her, and then around at the others urgently. "They've noticed you've gone, and they want you back. Anyone who knows anything about your whereabouts is to tell them immediately, or else…"

"Or else what, Wald?" Padme asked gently, and Wald looked at her, gulping slightly.

"Or else they'll detonate her chip."

* * *

><p>Sara gaped at the huge machine in front of her. "What the bloody hell is <em>that<em>?"

Kitster groaned. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," He muttered, and Anakin scowled.

"I'd love to; but I can't," He said grimly, and his friend's shoulders slumped.

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

"Um, would someone like to explain to the rest of us dummies what the hell that is?" Dan asked, slightly irritably.

"It's basically a giant version of that device Jacko has," Anakin explained shortly. "And a device this size…"

"Must have a massive radius." Kitster finished grimly for him, and Anakin nodded.

"Exactly."

"You mean…that machine will trigger slaves' chips and electrocute them?" Ahsoka asked, and again Anakin nodded.

"And I'm betting that this thing can do a hell of a lot more damage."

"Like what?" Kitster asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Like kill."

* * *

><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine, Amee." Padme tried to comfort the trembling young woman, but Amee shook her head.<p>

"You don't understand," She replied shakily, her voice barely more than a whisper. "It's every slaves nightmare: it's been literally beaten into us to fear the detonation of our ships – a scare tactic to stop any of us from running away. I'm just lucky that this place isn't out of my chip's safety-radius: if it was, then I would be dead already."

Padme swallowed. "So, if we had taken you out any further when we were treating your injuries, we could have killed you?"

Amee nodded.

"Oh, Amee, I'm so sorry!"

Amee smiled shakily. "It's not your fault, Padme. You didn't know."

"But still…" Padme didn't know why she was getting so emotional. She had been feeling a little strange for a while now, and couldn't quite figure out why.

"What are we going to do about your masters, though?" Wald asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Amee replied, and they all gaped at her.

"_Nothing_?" Melee asked, incredulous.

"Yes, nothing: maybe if we do that, then this will all just blow over…" She trailed off at the disbelieving looks the four of them were giving her, and sighed. "Not really much chance of that happening, is there?" She muttered gloomily, and Cliegg rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out," He told her gently. "But right now you should rest: all this stress is not good for your injuries."

"Cliegg's right," Padme said, standing and helping the younger woman up while she winced in pain. "Come on: I'll help you to your room,"

Wald sighed as the two women left, and he too stood. "Well, I'd best be getting back to work as well: I'm already late as it is."

Cliegg nodded. "Alight: we'll see you later then, son."

Wald nodded, and left.

* * *

><p>Anakin started towards the giant, cylindrical machine as the sounds of mechanical footsteps sounded round the corner.<p>

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he grabbed hold of the younger man's arm, preventing from going any further into the room. "No, Anakin!" He hissed.

Anakin shot the Jedi Master an incredulous look. "Master! What the hell are you doing?!"

"The droids are coming back!"

"We have to disable that machine!"

Knowing that his friend felt very strongly about this, Obi-Wan was reluctant to do what had to be done, but he did it anyway. "I know that, Anakin, and we _will_. But later: right now we have to get out of here." Seeing Anakin's scowl, he hurried to explain a little more. "If we are caught now, then there will be no one to get us out this time, and no one will know about this machine: we can do more good if get out of here, _now_."

Anakin sighed, and would have protested if he hadn't seen the truth in his former master's words.

"Alright," He muttered, casting a regretful glance at the machine before slowly backing out of the room with the others as the squadron of droids came round the corner, along with Jacko Naberrie.

"Come on," Anakin murmured to the others, and together they slunk through the shadows and back out to the ship.

* * *

><p>They left for the Lars homestead immediately, Owen dotting on an exhausted Beru while Obi-Wan piloted the ship.<p>

Ahsoka went in search of her master, and found him slumped in the ships small hanger, an expression that she knew well adorning his handsome face.

There was a slight shadow across his eyes, giving him a dangerous yet sexy look, and she found herself thinking despite herself that Padme was a very lucky woman. Of course, she herself was not immune to her masters' charms – when he bothered to use them to his advantage, that is – but she had learned long ago not to get distracted by his rugged good looks.

She could see the shadows of the past clinging to those electric blue eyes as he stared unseeingly at the landing ramp door way, haunted by memories that she could only guess at.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked tentatively, almost afraid to interrupt him and his thoughts.

Anakin's head turned towards her, and she could see it as his eyes slowly focused again and his mind dragged itself back to the here and now.

He gave her a slight smile. "Hey. You alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," She replied, sitting down next to him on the storage crate. "Those slashes look sore."

Truthfully, Anakin had almost forgotten about his injuries, so lost was he in his memories and thoughts of the past.

He shifted slightly, and winced. "A little," He admitted, but smiled a bit. "But I'll live."

Ahsoka smiled back. "So…that machine. You really think Jacko's going to use it?"

"No," Anakin replied slowly, as he revealed a little of the theory that had been circling around in his mind ever since he had laid eyes on the monstrosity. "I think that the Separatists are going to use it."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You mean when they invade?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. Think about it, Snips: most of the resistance would be slaves, or former slaves, right? So what better weapon to incapacitate them all at one time than that one? It fits."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it does. Have you told Master Kenobi about your theory?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not yet: haven't had the chance."

"Will you tell him when we get back to the Lars'?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, most likely."

The sat in silence for a few moments, but it was not an uncomfortable one.

Ahsoka studied her master curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter."

"I beg to differ."

Anakin chuckled: his Padawan was definitely growing up, as much as he hated to admit it – and, unfortunately for him sometimes (like now), getting more perceptive as the days went on. Many people had commented that she was becoming more and more like him every day, and he _could_ see it, but she was growing in herself as well: she may have adopted many of his mannerisms, but she was still very much her own person.

"It doesn't matter, Ahsoka. Now leave it. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," She grumbled, and slouched off out of the hanger once more, missing the slight upward curve of Anakin's lips into a smile as she proved that she still had a lot of that young girl he had first met on the battle field of Christophsis in her.

Sighing, he dragged himself off the crate he was sitting on, and followed her through to the cock-pit.

"We nearly there?" He asked, slumping in the co-pilots seat and wincing slightly as the gash across his chest was jostled.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Two more minutes, and we'll be at the homestead."

Ahsoka straightened from where she had been leaning up against the wall. "I'll go inform the others." And she left the room without another word.

Obi-Wan cast an anxious glance over at Anakin. "How are you? Really."

His friend gave him a wry grin. "I'm alright. Really. A little sore, maybe, but I suppose that's to be expected."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully as he spotted the Lars homestead coming up. "Well, once we get back, I'm sure Padme will be more than willing to treat those knife wounds." He said with the hint of a smirk, and Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. She won't be so pleased when she finds out who gave me them, though."

"Was that her uncle?"

"Yeah," A dark look came down over Anakin's eyes. "And it's not the last we've seen of him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I want that knife back."

* * *

><p>Padme frowned as she stepped out of the bathroom. That was the third time she had been that day, and that wasn't like her. The coffee she had drank earlier was also sitting uncomfortably in her stomach, and she wondered if maybe she was coming down with something.<p>

The sound of a ship docking outside pulled her from her thoughts, however, and she hurried out of the house and up onto the sand above, closely followed by Cliegg and Melee.

The three of them watched anxiously as the Jedi's ship slowly lowered to the ground, whoever was piloting it going through the landing cycle precisely – which in itself told Padme that it was most definitely _not_ her husband at the controls.

They waited as the landing platform lowered, and the passengers disembarked.

Melee's face lit up into a delighted and relieved grin as she spotted a very haggard looking Beru stumble down, leaning heavily on the arm of an anxious Owen. She rushed over to them, and helped slowly lead Beru into the house, followed swiftly by an equally relieved Cliegg.

Padme remained outside as fist Dan and Rex walked disembarked from the ship, offering her a nod and a quick smile – in Dan's case – before disappearing into the house, closely followed by Ahsoka, Seek and Kitster.

Finally the man she most wanted to see left the ship along with Obi-Wan, Sara, and a man she vaguely recognised, but couldn't quite place. She knew he was a Jedi – the lightsaber at his belt was evidence enough of this – but he had definitely not been with them when they had set off to look for Beru.

All thought of him immediately fled her mind quickly, however, as she caught sight of the blood on her husbands tunic, and her face paled alarmingly.

"Oh, Gods Anakin! What happened?" She asked frantically as she hurried towards them, and anxious expression in her pretty brown eyes.

Anakin chuckled slightly as his wife reached them, her wide eyes taking in the sliced open scar down his eye and the vicious gashes across his tricep and chest. "Relax, Padme: I'm fine."

His wife didn't look convinced, and she immediately dragged him inside to get some bacta, and Anakin could only roll his eyes over his shoulder back at Obi-Wan, who chuckled to himself, extremely amused.

Padme led Anakin into the room she had previously had to share with Clovis and pushed her husband down on the bed.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded, coming back in armed with bacta gel and some bacta dressings, along with a bowl of hot water and a cloth to clean the wounds.

Anakin shot her a roguish grin. "Yes, ma'am."

Padme frowned at him, clearly not appreciating the attempt to lighten the anxious mood – which was unusual for her, and told Anakin that his wife was extremely worried.

Relenting, he eased off his tunic, and Padme's eyes filled with tears – for reasons unknown even to her – as she caught sight of the slice across his right tricep and across his chest.

Anakin frowned, confused. "Padme? Are you alight?"

"What? Oh-yes. Yes, I'm fine." She hastily brushed the tears from her eyes, and set about cleaning his wounds. She was as gently as she could be, but she still found herself biting her lip as her husband winced a little in pain.

She cleaned and dressed his wounds quickly, and Anakin pulled his shirt back on as he watched her bustle around and clear up after them, ignoring the blood stains and the rips.

Anakin grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap as she went to walk past him. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, seeing the unshed tears in his wife's eyes.

Padme bit her lip. "I-I'm fine. I don't know why I'm…"

Anakin frowned, and was about to reply as his wife took a deep, steadying breath, then smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry," She said, stroking his cheek. "My hormones have been all over the place these last few days: I don't know why though. And I feel a little nauseous."

Anakin looked concerned. "Do you want me to go get you anything?"

Padme smiled, but shook her head. "You're sweet, my love, but I'm fine: it was just since that cup of coffee I drank this morning. I've been avoiding it since."

Anakin nodded. "Probably wise," He agreed, but he still looked worried.

"So, how's Beru?" She asked, changing the subject swiftly.

Anakin realised what she was doing, but didn't pull her up on it. "She's fine,"

"So…was it Clovis that took her?"

Anakin sighed. He had hoped to avoid this question – at least for a little while – but he knew that it was better just to get it over with now. "Yes…" he said slowly. "But he wasn't working alone."

"Well, yeah, we knew that," Padme replied. "He was working with Sebulba and that bothan – Bob, right?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes," he said slowly. "But there was another party involved."

Padme raised an eyebrow, sensing her husband's hesitation. "Oh? Who?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "Your uncle."

Anakin felt his wife go rigid in his arms, and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Padme."

Padme sighed, and tightened her arms around his neck. "It was him who injured you, wasn't it?"

Anakin considered denying it, but he knew there was no point. "Yes."

Padme stifled a sob, and curled up into the protective embrace of her strong young husband as his arms wound around her and held her softly crying form, whispering soothingly in her ear as he let her pour out her worries into her tears which soaked into his tunic over his uninjured shoulder.

"Why did he have to be a traitor?" She asked after a few minutes of tears, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into the leather tabard across Anakin's chest. "Why did he have to hurt you?"

Anakin held his wife tightly, and sighed, knowing where her train of thought was heading. "None of this was your fault, Padme, so don't you dare even for a second think that it was."

"But he used to be so much fun! What changed, Ani?" She asked, sounding a little desperate, and Anakin felt his heart break a little as he knew that he didn't have the answers to those questions.

"I don't know, angel," He replied softly. "But we'll find him again: I promise."

She nodded, sitting up and wiping away her tears. "I know you will. But…I don't want him dead. Is that strange? I know what he's done, yet I still don't want him dead."

Anakin sighed. "No, sweetheart, it's not strange. He's your uncle: no one will blame you for feeling like that." He brushed away some of the tears that she had missed, and helped her to her feet, before standing himself. "Now come on: I'm sure you want to see Beru."

She nodded, and took his hand, dropping it reluctantly when they left the room and headed down to the front room to find the others.

Obi-Wan looked up as they came in, and went to smile, but frowned as he saw Padme's eyes, which were still a little puffy from crying.

"What's wro–" He started to ask, but then broke off as Anakin shook his head slightly, warning him not to ask. Not right now.

"Beru!" Padme smiled, walking forwards and hugging the young woman gently. "It's so good to have you back! How are you feeling?"

Although Beru was getting a little frustrated with everyone asking her this, she smiled back. "I'm alright, Senator. A little tired, though."

"You should get some rest, then," Owen said, hovering around her and fretting constantly.

She restrained an eye roll at her fiancée's behaviour, and nodded.

She turned and smiled at the others as Owen helped her up, then allowed him to help her up to their bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed and proceeded to fall immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Dan, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan went out to the ship a few hours later to speak with the Jedi Council – Dan didn't know where his twin and Jason were, but, to be honest, he didn't want to know. Anakin had a fairly good idea what they were doing, but he covered for them when Obi-Wan asked, and didn't let on to Ahsoka either.<p>

"Greetings, young ones," Yoda began as the Council's holo-grams flickered into view on the comm. centre on the ship, all the council members present in their chairs – whether in the flesh on Coruscant or by holo-gram, no one was missing.

"How goes the mission?" Adi Gallia asked, "Did you find the girl – Beru?"

Anakin nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, we did."

"So…who took her? And what happened?" Eeth Koth prompted, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath, preparing to debrief them on their mission so far.

"We followed up a few leads we got from a couple of witnesses, and travelled out across the Dune Sea." He began, but Pablo Jill interrupted him.

"They just handed you over the information? I wouldn't have thought riff-raff from Tantooine would do that."

Anakin glowered at the Jedi Master, recognising the not-so-subtle insult, while Obi-Wan cleared his throat awkwardly, and cast an equally awkward glance at Anakin, knowing that he would likely get the boy in trouble with the stern Jedi Master if he said what he was about to, but knowing that the Council would be able to tell that he was lying if didn't.

"Er, no, actually: they didn't."

Windu raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you get the information out of them?"

"I hit them." Anakin replied, not even bothering to pretend to be submissive, as he knew that they would see through the act.

Windu's eyebrows would have shot into his hair if he'd had any. "You _hit_ them?"

"Well, actually no: that's a lie," Anakin said. "I only hit one of them."

"And why, pray tell, did you do that?" Jill asked with a sneer, and Anakin held back the filthy look that he would have shot him otherwise.

"Rest assured, we tried conventional methods of questioning first," Obi-Wan hurried to explain. "But, like you said before, people aren't so willing to hand over information of any kind that easily on Tantooine – no offense, Anakin."

"None taken," His young friend assured him, and he smiled a little, before continuing.

"Anyway, we weren't getting anywhere, and it was the only way to get them to talk without revealing our true identities. Besides, all it took was one punch and the fact that they asked Anakin where he came from, and he was talking non-stop."

Mace snorted. "Regardless, it was still unconventional –"

"Yeah, well, we all know that I _am_ unconventional, so can we just skip the lecture and get this over with? It's not like you don't give me it once or twenty times a week, anyway." Anakin snapped, annoyed, and Mace was – for once – shocked into speechlessness.

Obi-Wan hurried on before he could recover, and before any of the other masters could pull him up on it. "Anyway, we followed their lead, and came across a coliseum out in the Dune Sea. Something in the Force was telling me that this was where we needed to be, and so we went in to investigate, with the Nabrynski's staying behind on the ship as backup."

"This…coliseum. What was it used for?" Plo Koon asked, and sensed a sudden wariness in Anakin as he glanced over at Obi-Wan, wondering how much his former master was going to tell the Council.

As it was, Obi-Wan wasn't planning on telling them anything. "Anakin, I think you're the best one to answer that,"

Anakin scowled at him in disbelief, but then sighed, and turned back to face the masters. "As far as I know, it was used by Gardulla the Hutt when she beat her slaves. You can still feel their pain and suffering when you walk in, and you can even patch into their memories if the current through the Force is strong enough."

A few of the masters raised their eyebrows at this. "The Force must be strong there, then." Mace said, having recovered and gotten over his momentary anger at Anakin at this startling revelation.

Anakin shrugged. "Not really. But people have been suffering there for years, so it builds up."

He nodded, studying the young man thoughtfully. There as a rigid set in his jaw, and perhaps even a trace of pain in his eyes as he talked about this.

Anakin's head suddenly snapped around and he met Mace's gaze full on, almost as if daring him to ask what he already knew: if he himself had been beaten there.

"Taken, who was she by?" Yoda asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Well, we know that Senator Clovis was one of her kidnappers, along with a bothan named Bob. They were working for a dug by the name of Sebulba – apparently he's a pod racer, who has only eve lost once, and that was to Anakin, so, as you can imagine, he doesn't like him all that much," Anakin received a couple of surprised glances from the Jedi Masters who didn't know that he could pod-race, but then Obi-Wan continued on. "However, there was another party involved."

"Oh?" Master Fisto asked. "Who?"

"Jacko Nabberrie – Senator Amidala's uncle." Anakin replied, once again surprising the masters. "Actually, now that I think about it, when we tracked his ship before we were captured, we came out over Tantooine. And he's been busy while he's been here. He's built a massive machine that…well, basically it causes a slave chip to send out electrical impulses, which cause unimaginable pain."

"Well, how bad can it really be?" Master Jill sniffed. "After all, they are slaves: they should be used to a little pain."

Anakin's eyes flashed with righteous anger, but Obi-Wan spoke up before he had a chance to insult the irritating master.

"It brought Anakin to his knees on the lowest setting," He said quietly. "And that was on the hand-held device."

There was a stunned silence, as all the Masters present had either witnessed or had heard of Anakin's resistance to pain.

"That's…not too good," Adi Gallia murmured, and there were nods of agreement around the room, while some cast curious glances at Anakin.

"No, it's not," Obi-Wan agreed. "And he has built a massive one – one which we think will have a large radius."

"The radius can be altered," Anakin spoke up, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Well, I'm assuming anyway, since _someone_ wouldn't let me take a closer look." He shot an annoyed look at Obi-Wan, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anakin, if I had let you go any nearer that thing, you would have been captured again and slashed more that you were the first time around."

Anakin ignored him, and continued talking. "Anyway, there's no point in having a fixed radius: he needs to be able to change it, or his plans wouldn't work – and this is all speculation, so if it turns out I'm wrong, it's not the end of the world. And I'm guessing that this thing has an even greater pain factor than the smaller one – it would have to, or else there's not much point in building such a massive thing if you could get the same results from the original one Nabberrie has."

"We think that this one can cause a lot more damage, too." Ahsoka spoke up, and Plo Koon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what, little 'Soka?" He questioned, even though Ahsoka wasn't so little anymore – but she didn't mind.

"Like kill," Dan said quietly, and everyone present fell silent as the implications of this and what use it would be to, oh, I don't know, the Separatists sank in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, but, like I've said before, <strong>_**really**_** busy. Anyway, please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think.**

**And here's a question for you – well, sort of a question, anyway:**

**Wonky hormones…bladder problems…nausea…**

**It's only a couple of the early symptoms, but who can guess what's wrong with Padme? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, and yes, Padme is pregnant. However, it is just under a year since the Clone Wars broke out, so, as you may have guessed, this part of the plot line will be very different from the one in the movies. Regardless, I hope you will still enjoy my twist of events, and here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

The Jedi Council were all present at the meeting, though many were attending via holo-comm., and there was a certain nervous anticipation permeating the air around them as they discussed the recent developments on Tatooine. Many were cautious about this new machine; however some – like Pablo Jill – seemed not to care.

"How do we even know that what Skywalker says is true?" He demanded of the other masters. "For all we know, this could just be some prank on his and the Nabrynski's part. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they have tried to make a fool out of us."

"You mean make a fool out of _you_," Master Fisto retorted, "And succeeded."

Pablo Jill ground his teeth together in frustration, and glared at the hazy blue image of the green Nautolan master. He was about to make some snappy retort –f if he could think of one, that is – when Shaak Ti spoke up.

"I do not believe that that is the case, Master Jill," She said quietly, in that calm, soothing way of hers. "Anakin would not joke around with something like this – not only does it mean the possible loss of thousands of lives, but it is also personal to him."

"Another reason why he should not be on that mission," Jill sneered. "He is attached to it."

"He is not attached to the mission," Master Plo said in his deep, steady voice. "However, he will have encountered people who he perhaps knew from his childhood, and may have been attached to them then."

"Right, Master Plo is," Yoda spoke. "Attached to the mission, Skywalker is not. Close to his heart, however, it may be. A difficult life, he has had, and wish to prevent happening to others what in his childhood, happened to him he will. A prank, this machine is not. A great threat to the slaves of Tatooine, it is."

Jill scowled, but wisely shut up.

"What do you suggest we do, Master?" Windu questioned, and watched as Yoda leaned on his stick with his eyes closed, contemplating the options.

The other masters all waited patiently – well, mostly patiently, anyway – as Yoda sat deep in thought, looking for all the world as if he had simply drifted off to sleep. Mace was actually about to check to make sure he _was_ still awake when the ancient little green master spoke up once again.

"Hm, know more about this weapon, we must. And find out if the Separatists plan to use it in their invasion, we must. Knights Lovic and Nabrybski, investigate it, they should, while aid the slaves caught in these competitions, the others will. Try to find any leads, Skywalker and his Padawan should: the best ones for the job, I feel they will be."

Windu looked surprised. "Lovic? But he's not on Tatooine."

"Left, he did, on leave, he is. Bored, he was. Needed something to do he did. Wanted to help, he wished to." Yoda replied, having known all along about the young Jedi's plans, but having said nothing as he felt that he was entitled to making his own choices – as long as it wasn't interfering with another mission, since it wasn't in this case, as the young man was on leave.

Windu sighed. "And he didn't tell us _why_?"

Yoda chuckled. "Thought we would stop him, he probably did. More like his friends than you realise, he is."

WIndu sighed again. "That's what I'm afraid of," He muttered, and Yoda chuckled again, but didn't comment.

"Contact them at once, we must. Solve this quickly and without any more casualties if we can, we must."

* * *

><p>Count Dooku bowed low as the large, holographic figure of his master appeared in the comm. unit in front of him.<p>

"Report, Lord Tyranus," Came the gravelly voice of Darth Sidious, and Dooku swallowed before answering.

"Nabberrie caught one of the leaders of the slave group here. He was holding her out in a coliseum in the Dune Sea."

"Was?" His master interrupted, and dangerous edge to his croaky voice, and Dooku paled a little, glad that he was not in the same room as the old man as he would surely be punished – and most severely at that – for this piece of news.

"Yes, Master: was. The Jedi found the coliseum. Nabberrie managed to catch them, but…uh…they escaped." He finally admitted, and his blood ran cold in the long silence that followed, his heart pounding in his chest as terror gripped his soul.

"You let them get away." His master said softly, and Dooku closed his eyes briefly: he had known this question was coming.

"My Lord, I wasn't even on the planet – I wasn't due to be there for another five days, at least." He refuted, hoping that it would be enough to sway his masters growing anger. "Nabberrie had them locked up in a cell, but they escaped."

"Skywalker was there?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then perhaps he escaped the same way that he escaped you, you fool."

Dooku swallowed, but shook his head. "No, My Lord; he could not have. Nabberrie had him chained more than the others, apparently: there was no way he could even move in that position. And he was injured: Nabberrie was planning on torturing him, I believe, but the imbecile gave up when he didn't get even a flicker of reaction after three slashes."

"Three slashes. That's _it_?"

"Yes, Master."

Sidious sighed, his hooded head dipping lower for a moment in thought. Finally, he spoke again. "There is nothing that can be done about that now. Continue with the plan as it was detailed to you: you will deal with Jacko Nabberrie's failure later…and we will deal with those Jedi soon enough." He added darkly. "In perhaps only a year, perhaps a little more, I will have been granted enough power in the Senate to simple name my Empire: I won't even have to fight to get it." He chuckled evilly. "And then we will deal with that abomination that they call the Jedi Order."

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the air around the Lars's kitchen, as everyone laughed uproariously at something that Sara had just said. Judging by his flaming cheeks and the scowl on his face, I think it's a pretty safe guess that whatever the joke was, Dan was the main part of it – there were few things Sara liked occupying herself with more than teasing her twin brother, and she took every opportunity to do just that. But Dan wasn't one to just roll over and let her do it: he usually gave as good as he got.<p>

He would have made some snappy retort, as well, had Obi-Wan's comm. link not gone off, signalling that he had an incoming transmission.

He raised his to his lips, and spoke into it. "Kenobi here,"

"Obi-Wan, it's the Council. Are the others in the room with you?" Windu's voice came through the small device, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, Master." He rummaged in his belt pouch, and pulled out the small, circular video-communicator, and activated it. The images of all the Council members in their respective chairs faded up into existence, even as the same thing happened across the galaxy on Coruscant and the images of those on Tatooine appeared in the Council chambers.

"Good it is, to see you all safe," Yoda began. "But find out more about this machine, we must."

"That is why we have decided it would be best for Knights Lovic and Nabrynski to go back and investigate: find out anything you can about it, and when they plan on using it." Windu instructed, and Jason nodded, not really all that surprised that they knew he was on Tatooine, even though he hadn't told them he was going there to help out.

"Yes, Master." He said respectfully, while Dan raised a hand.

"Uh, is that me or Sara?"

Yoda chuckled. "Sara, it is."

Sara exchanged a smile with Jason, and nodded. "That won't be a problem." She spotted the amused smirk curving the corners of Anakin's mouth, and scowled at him, wordlessly warning him not to say a word – not that he had been planning too, anyway. At least, not while the Council was on the line.

"Obi-Wan, Dan, you'll be continuing with the investigation concerning these Slave Competitions, and see if you can find out who's running them – that way, we can shut them down. Also, you'll be aiding any of the people caught up in these competitions." Shaak Ti continued.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "We'll do our best."

She smiled slightly, and then turned to look at Anakin. "Anakin, you and your Padawan will look for leads: whether on what the Separatists are planning, or on the Competitions, it doesn't matter. Anything that will help us aid these people and put a stop to these dreadful competitions if useful. Find out whatever you can, alright?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course,"

"Good," Windu said. He then spotted Kitster and Wald sitting with them. "Local knowledge and familiar faces might be useful as well." He added, with a nod in their direction.

Kitster nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it would be."

Wald sighed. "Yeah, and I'd love to help, but I have to work: I'll help out when I can, but my employer's…not the most understanding guy."

"You're a slave?" Shaak asked, disgusted at the brutality that some people enforced upon others.

But Wald shook his head. "No: I was one of the lucky ones. Still born on Tatooine, but born into a free-family. I just work for a…less than nice guy. He don't beat me or anything…just…he, like…he gives us a rough time, yelling and what not. But he's not that bad compared to other masters."

She nodded. "Very well, then. Go back to your work, and we shall go back to ours. May the Force be with you all."

"And with you, Masters." Obi-Wan replied, bowing low with the other Jedi, before cutting the transmission.

Those left in the room exchanged a long glance.

"Well," Anakin said after a moment. "I guess it's back to work for us."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched. "Yes, well: that was a fabulous break we got." He commented sarcastically, and Jason smiled slightly, stretching like a cat with a yawn.

"At least we got a night of sleep – that'll come in useful."

Dan grunted. "Yeah, and now we won't be sleeping at all for another few nights, no doubt." He grumbled, and his twin chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll find the time," She commented, amused, and Dan fixed her with a look.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are kinda known for liking your sleep," She said, treading carefully so as not to aggravate him _too_ much.

"Who's going to take the ship, then?" Ahsoka quickly spoke up, breaking off the argument between the two siblings before it could start – regardless how amusing she knew from experience it would be.

The Jedi all looked at each other, not having thought of that.

"Ah," Obi-Wan finally said after a moment. "Well, that could be a problem."

Anakin suddenly had a brain wave. "I'll call Rex," He suggested. "Get him to go up to the cruiser and get another two ships."

Jason smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's great, Anakin. Slight problem, though: we need two more ships, and there's only one of Rex."

Anakin shot him a withering look. "I'm sure he'll get another Clone to pilot it, you moron."

Jason wisely shut up after that, having been effectively caught out.

"So you're all leaving again?"

Everyone looked round to see Padme standing in the doorway, her face slightly pale but a small smile gracing her lips. She had just been in the bathroom throwing up, and still had that foul taste in the back of her mouth. She hoped that whatever was wrong with her wasn't serious: she had a job to do here, after all, and she was going to do it, no matter how ill she was.

Anakin frowned suddenly, noticing that something was off about his young wife. "Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, fine." She shot him a smile that was meant to reassure him, and then moved further into the room, changing the subject. "So, when are you all leaving?"

"As soon as we get those ships down here." Anakin replied, still watching her closely, but not making any move towards her as there were still those present in the room who didn't know about their relationship. "Ahsoka, go with Rex to the cruiser and then pilot the frigate back down, alright? And get…I dunno...Jesse, yeah? It could be useful to have another medic with us."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes Master." She replied, and then left to find Rex and head up to the ship.

The others began to take their leave to set about preparing for their various tasks, Anakin casting Padme one last anxious glance back over his shoulder before he left the room, but Sara hung back.

"Senator, could I speak with you a moment?" She asked, and Padme paused on her way out the room, turning towards the young female Knight with a curious raised eyebrow.

"Of course. What is it?"

Sara hesitated slightly, and then approached Padme. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look so good."

Padme gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine, Sara. I was just a little sick earlier, but I feel much better now." She shot her another slight smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have a lot of paperwork to do."

And with that, she turned and hurried out the room, though trying to look like she wasn't in a rush to get away from the young Knight.

Sara frowned as she watched her go, then closed her eyes and reached deeply into the Force, examining Padme.

There was…_something_ there, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. She frowned, and reached deeper, but Padme was too far away and the signal was too faint to tell what exactly it was.

With a vague idea on her mind, Sara set off to meet Jason and get prepped for the task ahead.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Cliegg hovered by Padme's side as they watched the three ships fly away across the dessert, vanishing out of sight within moments as the Jedi pushed the speeds to the limit – well, Anakin did, and Padme knew that Ahsoka enjoyed the speed too. They were a good match for Master and Padawan, she reflected with a slight smile.<p>

"Are you alright?" Cliegg asked her, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "You look a little pale."

Padme gave him a slight smile. "Actually, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think…I think I'd better go lie down for a while, if that's alright."

Cliegg nodded, concern masking hi features as he watched the young woman walk slowly back inside.

He had been watching her and his step-son closely ever since they had arrived on the planet, and he had a feeling that there was more than just simply friendship between the two of them.

He had seen it in Padme's eyes when she had seen Anakin's injuries when the Jedi had returned with Beru, and has seen the same thing in Anakin's eyes when he had spoken with him before – just a glimpse, mind.

In fact, he'd even go as far as to say that the two were in love. But then, he reasoned, Padme was married to Clovis, apparently. But the funny thing was that she didn't even seem to like him, but her feelings for Anakin were screaming out in some of her expressions: you just had to look for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, but I wanted to post <strong>_**something**_**, especially since I promised to have this chapter done ages ago. I don't have much of an excuse, other than being busy and losing the plan I had for this chapter. I don't usually make plans, preferring to let the chapter go where it likes, but this plan was good and fitted in well with the story line. And then of course I had to go and lose it. **

**Anyway, sorry again, and please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think. **

**Hopefully I'll go into more detail about the various tasks everyone is setting out on, and there should be some action. That was all meant to be in this chapter, but yeah. Anyway, I'll hopefully get the next chapter up quicker, and I hope you enjoyed this admittedly short instalment. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Anakin and Ahsoka had parked their ship on the outskirts of the Mos Espa, and they continued on to the centre of the settlement on the speeder bike that was on the ship, Anakin flying with Ahsoka sitting behind him and clinging on with her arms around her masters waist, loving it as he pushed the speeds to the limit. She knew now that he master used to pod-race when he was a child, and she supposed that this was as close as he got these days.

"Do you miss it?" She called over the roaring winds as they raced across the desert, Mos Espa coming up fast ahead of them.

"Miss what?" Anakin yelled back.

"Pod-racing!"

Anakin smiled slightly. "I guess! I miss the speed – and the danger!"

She chuckled a bit at that. Yes, that sounded like Anakin.

She let out a whoop of delight as he managed to squeeze a few more klics of speed out of the swoop-bike, and pressed her face into his shoulder to protect it against the rushing slim-stream they were creating and the sand that whirled up around them, lashing at their faces and any other uncovered bits of skin.

They soon reached the settlement, and Anakin was forced to slow down – much to both of their displeasure.

"So," Ahsoka said, speaking more normally now that they could hear again. "Where do we start?"

"I was thinking we should go get Kitster, and then have a poke around – see if he knows any good places to start."

Ahsoka nodded her agreement, and then remembered that her master couldn't see her. "Sounds like a plan," She said, and knew that Anakin grinned.

"Good,"

He pulled up outside the small hovel that Kitster resided in, and Ahsoka scrambled off before her master swung his leg off and strode confidently up to the door, knocking on it once and sensing movement inside.

They had dropped Kitster back late last night after they had sat aboard their ship planning and just generally talking, so he was expecting them.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a sleepy Kitster who had clearly just got out of bed and thrown on his clothes: they were severely rumpled, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

He motioned them inside with a yawn, and Anakin smirked.

"Tired?" He asked, amused, and his friend scowled at him.

"Duh," He muttered, leading them through to his sparse kitchen and to the pot of Caf he had started brewing as he went to answer the door. Pouring three mgs, he pushed one to each of them, which they accepted gratefully, and then settled down at his kitchen table, glad that there were enough chair for the three of them to be seated comfortably. "I don't know how you do it," He grumbled. "I mean, I'm obviously used to being up early living out here, but you guys barely sleep at night, either."

Anakin's smile was a little sad. "We're just used to it – lots of practice, I guess."

Kitster gave a sad chuckle, watching his friend with that same sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess," He murmured, and Anakin frowned, catching the expression but deciding to wait until later to ask him about it.

"So, shall we get going, then?" Anakin asked, deliberately cheery as he drained the last few drops from his mug, and his friend nodded, dumping their dirty dishes in his sink to wash later and pulling on his boots before leading them outside and locking his door.

"So, where are we starting?" Ahsoka questioned, and Kitster shrugged.

"Dunno. Anakin? Any ideas?"

Anakin was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. "I guess we'll need to speak to the Huts at some point. _That's_ sure to be a pleasant conversation," He added in a disgusted mutter, and Kitster's lips twitched. "But," Anakin went on. "We may not need to. If we can find someone who is directly connected to them and is organising these competitions – or knows anything of the Separatists impending assault – we may remove the need to go speak with them. I'm not sure Jabba would know about it, to be honest," He added thoughtfully. "Well, obviously he'll _know_ about it, but he may not be directly involved."

"So, basically, we need to go where all the criminals go, and see what we can find out from there." Kitster surmised, and Anakin nodded.

"So…where do we go to find that?" Ahsoka wondered, and Anakin grimaced.

"The canteena's."

Kitster nodded with a sigh. "The canteena's."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sara and Jason were sitting in their ship, which they had landed a bit away from the coliseum so that they would not be visible if someone looked their way, but so that they could check out the place with their enhanced vision equipment.<p>

"Looks deserted," Jason remarked, peering at their monitors and heat-sensing equipment.

"Droids don't show up on that stuff, though." Sara pointed out, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the screens with him. Jason's eyes flickered briefly to her, before he swallowed and forced his attention back to the job at hand. He was hyper aware of her breath on the back of his neck, and the gentle brush of her braid as it swung down over her shoulder and brushed against his own. Her smell was intoxicating his senses, and just…_her_ in general was very distracting, but he _was_ a Jedi and he had the self-control of one – well…mostly.

"Yeah, we'll set the motion detectors while we scout out a bit." He replied, and Sara smiled. She was well aware of the affect she was having on him, but it was definitely not done on purpose. Had it been any other occasion…well, who knew what would have happened. But, as it was, they had a job to do, and she intended to get it done.

"So, shall we do this thing?" She asked, straightening up and checking that her lightsaber was still clipped securely to her belt, and that she had her blaster strapped in the holster around her right thigh, within easy grabbing distance. She knew that Jedi didn't usually carry blasters, but she sometimes did. Not all the time, but she figured that it would be useful on this mission. Sometimes there were situations when enemies were too far away to pick them off with a lightsaber, and a blaster was very handy in those situations – like this one, for example. It would be easier to pick of the droids from a distance and sneak up on the compound that way – of course, they would rather get in to set up their spying equipment without being seen, but, should they come across any droids, neither of them were shy about having to shoot them down.

Jason nodded, and checked his own lightsaber, then he grabbed the rucksack that was sitting beside him, checked its contents, and nodded to his companion.

Sara returned the nod, and made her way down the landing ramp.

They stayed low as they made their way quickly and quietly towards the large building looming up in front of them, full out sprinting the last hundred metres or so as that was where they assumed the droids would have the most sensors.

When they reached the wall, they pressed their backs up against it, staying motionless and breathing heavily as they waited a few minutes to see if they had been noticed.

Luckily, it looked like they hadn't.

Eventually, Sara nodded at Jason, and he grinned in response, swinging the bag down off his shoulder and pulling out two half-spheres which he tossed one at a time to Sara, giving her time to secure them in place at the base of the wall and activate them before they continued round a bit and placed two more, then some more around the other side of the building, then the other side as well.

They had now reached the door, and Jason carefully dropped down a couple of pods, letting them roll into a dark corner before he nodded at Sara and the two of them made their way back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Canteena's, Ahsoka decided, were not nice places to go – especially not the seedier ones in Mos Espa, which were, unfortunately, the best place to get information.<p>

Anakin and Kitster didn't seem that bothered as they stepped into the hovel, blasted immediately with hot, stale air and their eardrums almost being blasted out by the pounding music. Ahsoka winced as it bounced around in her montrals, but did her best to ignore it as she followed her master and his friend through the writhing throng of bodies that blocked the way to the bar. Ahsoka had been to a similar place once on Coruscant, but at least you could move around a lot easier there! Here, apparently, people liked to dance – even at this hour of the morning – and they danced _dirty_. She quickly averted her eyes from one particular couple, blushing fiercely and not sure she'd be getting _that_ image out of her mind any time sure.

Hurrying slightly, she pushed her way through to catch up with Anakin, who had reached the bar by this point.

"We're looking for information," He said to the bartender, who grunted out what might have been a laugh, or might have been a bad chest condition brought on by too many death-sticks.

"Oh yeah? What are you willing to sell for it, pretty-boy?" He leered, and Anakin's eyes narrowed, his hand shooting out to catch the mans as he reached out towards him and twisting him into a _very_ painful wrist lock that Ahsoka knew there was no way of getting out of: aside from breaking your own wrist, which sane people usually didn't do.

The man whimpered in pain, his bulbous eyes widening in fear as he saw in his eyes that Anakin meant business. Luckily, no-one else had spotted what was going on – or else they just didn't care – as Anakin and Kitster were both blocking their view to the poor man.

"We won't be selling anything: you're just going to hand it over," Anakin stated, his voice so low that the alien had to strain to hear him over the music and noise of the patrons. "Now: what do you know about the Separatists?"

"Just…what the rest of the galaxy knows," He panted, and Anakin twisted his wrist a little more, so that Ahsoka could almost hear the bones grinding together. The aliens whimpered again, and would have cried out in pain of he hadn't been so afraid that Anakin would break his wrist if he did so.

"Really." Anakin said flatly, like he didn't believe it at all. "So you wouldn't know who they're working with on planet, then?" It wasn't a question, and the man knew there was no getting out of this one – not in one piece, at least.

"Alright, alright!" He yelped, pulling uselessly at Anakin's hands to loosen his grip a little – unsurprisingly, however, it didn't work. "Look, all I know is that some old guy came in here, asking to see Sebulba – you know, big pod-racing champion?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, we know him." He assured him, and the man nodded quickly, before continuing in a rush.

"Well, he came in demanding to see him, and then the two of them wanted a back to room where they talked for hours, real quiet like. Still come in regularly, always at the same time of the week, at the same time of day."

"And when will they next be in?" Anakin demanded, his gaze cold as he glared at the piece of filth in his hands.

"If they're sticking to their usual schedule? Day after tomorrow, at 1800."

Anakin nodded, and dropped the man's arm, which he immediately pulled in to cradle at his chest. "Well, thanks so much for you time," He said lightly, and then turned to leave. Before he did so, however, he turned back around. "Oh, and by the way: don't bother telling anyone we were here. It wouldn't be in your best health to do so."

The man whimpered pathetically, and nodded quickly, clearly seeing that Anakin meant business. Now normally he may have called security, but he didn't this time, which Ahsoka was glad for.

They were almost out the door when the tables turned, though, and Ahsoka let out a sigh as she heard the bar tenders shout.

"Hey! Stop them!"

The band immediately stopped playing, and all eyes in the place turned towards the three of them. Ahsoka heard Anakin sigh beside her, and gripped her lightsaber under her cloak.

However, Anakin reached out a little and touched his hand to her arm, clearly sending across his message: no lightsabers.

She frowned, but followed his lead – though she still wasn't sure why.

Then the momentary shock of the patrons wore off, and they attacked.

A huge man lumbered towards them, hurling all of his weight at Anakin, but he dodged the punch that would have caused a hell of a lot of damage had it landed, and grabbed the mans' arm as he went flying past him, wrenching it round to a painful angle, and then flipping him over his hip, leaving the wall of muscle sprawled out on the floor.

Anakin didn't hesitate, and threw himself into the fight, taking on the next one foolish enough to attack him.

Ahsoka and Kitster exchanged unreadable looks, and then they too joined the fight that could very well be for their lives…

* * *

><p>As for Padme, she had spent the first part of the morning in the bathroom throwing her guts up, and was now up to her neck in paper word once again.<p>

She looked up at a timid tapping at the office door, and gave Melee a tired smile as she came in.

"Hey, Melee."

"Hey Sen – Padme." The young woman quickly corrected herself. She bit her lip as she took a seat, and then sighed, deciding that she might as well get straight to the point. "Padme, are you feeling alright?" She asked bluntly, and Padme looked around sharply.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She asked, perhaps a little sharper than she had intended, but Melee just gave her a patient smile.

"Padme, I know you spent this morning throwing up in the bathroom, and yesterday morning as well." Padme looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Are you sure you're alright? You're not…are you?"

Padme shook her head numbly. "I don't know," She whispered, feeling the fear and nerves that had been niggling at the back of her mind for the past few days shove their way forwards and jump around inside her skull, demanding her full and undivided attention. "But how could I be?" She cried, feeling the tears well in her eyes. "I mean, what will I do? I doubt the Queen will let me continue to serve in the Senate, and –" She quickly cut herself off before she blurted something about Anakin that could get them both in trouble.

Melee was confused. "Why would the Queen not let you serve? Surely there's nothing wrong with having a child – even if your husband's not the father." She gave Padme a knowing look, and the young senator gave her a slightly sheepish smile.

"Are we that obvious?"

Melee chuckled. "No," She admitted. "You're actually very good at hiding it – I was just guessing. But I'll admit I've had my suspicions, especially since you didn't look too pleased when you thought I was going to go after your man the other day," She mentioned with a wicked grin and Padme chuckled, knowing that she was referring to the other day when they had discussed Jedi and Anakin and Melee's chances with Dan, among other things.

"Yes, sorry about that," Padme apologised, but Melee waved it away.

"Oh, don't worry: and you're certainly a lucky woman!" Padme smiled, and nodded. Melee was eager for details, though. "So, how long has it been going on?"7

Padme bit her lip, and then decided she might as well tell her – the two women had grown close over the course of this mission so far, and it would be nice to have someone else know who she could confide in here. "Since the beginning of the Clone Wars," She admitted, and Melee's eyebrow shot up, slightly surprised at this as a soft smile flickered across Padme's face. "I was fighting against the Military Creation Act in the Senate, and had received several threats and a couple of attempts on my life. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were assigned as my protection detail. I was so surprised when I saw Ani: it was the first time in ten years, and I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this tall, handsome young man who literally took my breath away. Of course, I wasn't about to let him know that, and I told him that he'd always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Melee winced at this, and Padme chuckled.

"I know," She agreed. "I admit I was perhaps a little cold towards him at first, as I was trying to deny my feelings and push him away at the same time, but he just continued to worm his way closer to my heart, especially when he was assigned to escort me back to Naboo after another assassination attempt while Obi-Wan attempted to track down the ones responsible.

"In the end, neither of us could deny our feelings any longer, and we wed shortly after the Battle of Geonosis." She confessed, and Melee gasped in surprised.

"You _married_ him?!" She squeaked, and Padme nodded.

"Yes."

"But…I thought you were married to Clovis!"

Padme sighed miserably. "I am," She replied gloomily. "Not long after we married, we informed the Jedi Council, even though we knew it defied every rule they lived by. However, they needed Anakin to fight on the Front Lines, so they agreed to let us stay together, as long as we didn't mind him being away a lot to fight. Then we had reason to believe that Clovis might be conspiring with the Separatists, so the Council asked me to get close to him in an attempt to find out just what he was up to.

"Trust me when I say, I had no idea that I'd have to end up _marrying_ the man! I was able to get the information on the droid factory he was secretly funding, but then, when we escaped Cato Neimoidea, he proposed to me unexpectedly. I contacted the Council as they wanted to know how the mission went, and they told me I was to accept, as I may be able to get him to return to the Republic.

"Well, I managed, and I've been stuck with him ever since." She finished bitterly, and Melee gave her a sympathetic look.

"So…the baby's Anakin's, right?"

"Melee, I'm not pregnant!"

But Melee just snorted. "Sure you're not, Padme. But say you are: is there any doubt that it isn't his?"

Padme grimaced, and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Well, what are you so worried about? I know that most probably don't know about your marriage to Anakin, but you could always just let your Queen think that Clovis is the father – after all, there's nothing wrong with a married woman having a child."

Padme looked repulsed by the idea of Clovis fathering any children she may one day have, but shook away the thought. "I suppose not," She conceded. "But none of this really matters, as we haven't actually got any proof that I am in fact pregnant."

Melee rolled her eyes. "Deny it all you want, Padme, but, whether you like it or not, you're pregnant."

Padme looked slightly offended. "I am not denying it!"

Melee just rolled her eyes again. "Look, Padme: the way I see it, a baby is a blessing."

Padme nodded. "I know," She said quietly. "And there is nothing I want more. But what kind of life can I give any child of mine? I am working to stop this war in the Senate, and Anakin is away from home more often than he is actually there!"

Melee smiled gently at her. "I know, mi'lady. But any child of yours would be lucky to have two such loving and kind parents, and I know that they would love you no matter what kind of life they lead."

Padme allowed herself a small smile, as she finally allowed herself to think about what life with the baby she may be carrying would be like…

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Kitster exited the canteena around half an hour later, sporting some minor injuries, but on the whole having emerged in good shape from what had been a brutal fight, and one that Ahsoka would not be forgetting easily.<p>

She had never even seen some of the moves her master had executed, and Kitster had proved to be more than capable of taking care of himself, with moves as brutal as Anakin's. She herself was limited to what the Jedi Code had allowed her to be taught, but Anakin had quite clearly ignored those regulations too. Of course, there was a good chance that he had learned some of those moves before he left Tatooine as a child – and she was willing to bet that he had indeed – but there was no way he had learned them all back then. She'd have to ask him about it sometime.

"So, we have a location, and a time," Anakin said as he strolled down the street, looking as if nothing had happened, and that he got in bar fights or the like every day – which, come to think of it, he kind of did. "So who fancies a visit to that lovely establishment again tomorrow?"

Kitster snorted. "Mate, I don't think they'll be welcoming us back there any time soon, especially since that old bar tender will likely know that we're there to spy on Sebulba and whoever it is that he meets there."

Anakin sighed, his shoulders slumping. He had been quite looking forwards to taking in Sebulba and his accomplice – who he had a feeling he knew the identity of – but he knew that his old friend had a point.

"Alright," He conceded. "We'll head back to yours then, if that's OK, and then I'll contact Obi-Wan: he and Dan can handle it, as it is kinda their job, too."

Kitster nodded his agreement, grateful that his childhood friend wasn't planning on getting into another all-out battle anytime soon with the seedier clients of that _lovely_ establishment. Of course, they hadn't exactly been very skilled, but what they lacked in skill they made up for in numbers, and it had been a tough fight, and Kitster knew Anakin had felt the same, despite how at ease and laid back he seemed now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but at least it's a little longer than last time. Anyway, please leave me a review, and let me know what you think.<strong>

**In the next chapter, we'll see more of Jason and Sara's mission, as well as Obi-Wan and Dan and the meeting between Sebulba and this mysterious old man. Can anyone guess who he is? It's not that hard, as he's appeared before and will be even more so in the chapters to come.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but, again, no promises.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry for the delay – I completely forgot about writing this, and **Against The Odds**. But, I'm back now, so hopefully the next update won't take so long, and the next chapter of ATO will be up soon – I said hopefully!**

**Anyway, thank you so much to **_**wannabe kairi**_**, **_**Maddie-Bear**_** and **_**Eldar-Melda**_** – your reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Just one thing though people: as I've said before, this series is very AU – as will become more clear as the series progresses – so don't get too excited about Padme's pregnancy. It's not going to be like the films at all!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Grand Jedi Master Yoda surfaced from his deep meditation and bid the person who had knocked upon his door enter.

"Greeting, Master Windu." He spoke, gesturing for the younger master to take a seat on the meditation pad across from him.

"You wished to see me, Master?" Windu asked, sitting down cross-legged and watching the other master contemplatively as he hopped off his seat and began to hobble back and forth with his stick in his version of pacing.

"Mm," Yoda grunted. "Much to ponder, have we."

Mace frowned in confusion. "Concerning what, Master?"

"The Code, and specifically with the Younglings, what we do."

One of Mace's dark eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Less stringent, our no attachment rule has become. Knights and Masters, allow them a relationship as long as approved by the Council, we do." Yoda stated, and Mace's mouth dropped open. Even though that hadn't been official, they had been less stringent with it since Skywalker had married the Senator, but now, apparently, Yoda was making it official.

"Very well, Master." Mace replied resignedly, knowing that it would be fruitless to argue, and that many on the Council – and in the Order as a whole – would be happy with this being put in place firmly. "They would still need to keep any relationship quiet, though, would they not?"

Yoda frowned in response, and leaned his chin on his folded hands upon his walking stick as he thought it through. It was something that he had been wondering about greatly – along with the idea he had for the Younglings – and he was still undecided on the matter.

On the one hand, it would be easier for the couples to be open about their relationship and not have to hide as, for example, Anakin and Padme had to do from her other husband – although _that_ particular factor was the Council's fault, he knew. They could be open with each other and not have to lie about where they were going at night, nor would they have to sneak around.

On the other hand, if the Separatists or the Sith or anyone else with cruel intentions were to find out and a Jedi's partner was not a member of the Order – or even if they were, he supposed – then they could use that to get to the Jedi. If the one you loved was in danger, you were sure to do anything to get them safe again.

"Know this, I do not." Yoda replied at last. "Undecided, I am. A matter for the Council to discuss, it can be."

Windu nodded, and waited for him to go on. When he didn't, he took matters into his own hands. "And what of the Younglings, Master? You mentioned something about them."

"Mm," Yoda hopped back up on his meditation pod, tapping his stock against its side thoughtfully. "If allow relationships, we do, then children, some Jedi will have."

Mace nodded: yes, obviously he had realised this. He wasn't _completely_ naive when it came to matters like that, after all.

"However, allow us to take their children and never have any contact with them, they will not – especially when live in the same place, they do."

Mace frowned. Just what was he getting at? "Then what do we suggest we do, Master?"

"Allow parents contact with their child, we should?"

"WHAT?!"

Yoda continued on, ignoring his shocked and outraged outburst. "If live on Coruscant, the parents do, then stay with them, their child should. Attend classes during the day, they can, and go on missions when they want. Any child who does not stay with their parents, allowed to visit, the parents can be."

Mace just stared at him, his mouth gaping.

* * *

><p>Jason's fingers flew over his keyboard, and he grinned.<p>

"Alright, we're up!" He called back over his shoulder at Sara, and she came to lean over his shoulder again as she took in the nine different little video images the screen had split into.

She grinned. "Great." She said. "Now, let's see what they're hiding in here."

Jason grinned, and tapped a few buttons again. The holo-images then began to move, as the tiny droids that Jason had dropped earlier activated and scuttled away into the shadows, searching the coliseum to see if they could find out any more of Jacko's plans and get the two young Jedi a layout of the place.

Sara returned to where she was flicking through reports of disturbances that she had acquired, checking for anything that might give them a clue as to what was going on inside. Usually people didn't complain much on Tatooine – which made her job a little harder – but there had been a couple so far who had mentioned seeing battle droids passing in and out of the building which was supposed to have been abandoned for years. Frowning, she read over another of these reports, while keeping half an eye on the sensors that she and Jason had placed earlier.

"Looks like they've been building something – though we know that already," She remarked to Jason as she continued to flip through. "Quite a few reports of battle droids lugging building materials in and out of this place, but not recently."

"They're either finished or almost finished, then," Jason murmured vaguely as his fingers continued to fly across the controls. "Must be that machine that we saw. Can you imagine if they get it operational? I guess I'm kinda peeved that Anakin _didn't_ get the chance to sabotage the thing – Force knows he could have done hell of a lot of damage; could have set them back months!"

"Mm," Sara mused, her eyes on the data-pad in front of her. "Anything on those screens?"

"Nothing yet: we'll keep looking."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dan Nabrynski, Anakin Skywalker, Kitster Banai and Ahsoka Tano were all congregated in Kitsters' apartment, the former three explaining their find to the other two.<p>

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as Anakin finished up. "You managed to get an entire canteena to attack you? I'm impressed." He said dryly, and Anakin grinned at his former master.

"Oh, _please_," He said, waving a hand dismissively, still with that wicked glitter in his eyes that Ahsoka loved so much – her master was a whole lot of fun when he was in the mood, and could always make her laugh, which she liked about him. It was like having a father and a big brother all rolled into one. "That was minor for me."

"Hm, yes, I suppose it was." Obi-Wan mused, and Anakin laughed. "Honestly, Anakin, I don't know you find yourself in these situations so often."

Anakin just shrugged. "I just meet lots of people who hate me, is all."

"You know," Dan spoke up, chuckling slightly. "I've heard that hostility is really just sublimated sexual attraction,"

"Ah," Anakin replied blithely. "That might explain why I so often run into people who seem to dislike me."

Kitster let out an amused snort, but didn't say anything: it was far more amusing to just sit back and listen to them.

"So," Obi-Wan butted in, much to Kitster – and Ahsoka's – disappointment. "What's happening about this meeting tomorrow?"

"Well, since we can't exactly go back there any time soon without causing a scene," Anakin said, suddenly serous again as he gestured to himself, Kitster and Ahsoka. "We thought that you and Dan could go undercover to apprehend Sebulba and his mysterious accomplice – though I don't think it's that hard to figure out who _he_ is."

"Jacko Nabberrie?" Ahsoka guessed, but was surprised when her master shook his head.

"No: I was thinking more along the lines of Count Dooku."

Dan blanched. "Count _Dooku_? Where'd you get that idea from?!"

Anakin shrugged. "Well, it seemed to me like the bar tender was implying that Sebulba was scared of this mysterious old man, and it's not like Nabberrie's very intimidating –"

"Yeah, maybe not to _you_," Dan butted in. "But to others he might be."

But Anakin just shook his head again. "No, Sebulba's constantly dealing with much seedier crooks than him: he's not afraid of him. If anything, he'll be ordering him around. And anyway, when we followed Nabberrie's ship we came out over Tatooine, and Dooku was on that ship."

Dawning realisation crashed over Ahsoka in figurative waves. "So you think he's been holed up _here_?"

Anakin shrugged. "I doubt he's been staying on the planet, no: somewhere nearby, though, if he's coming in every week."

"Could it be someone who looks like him?" Dan asked hopefully, and Anakin shot him a scornful look.

"Dan, we didn't get a description other than the fact that the guy's old: and this is just my suspicions, anyway – it might not be true."

"Yeah, but your 'suspicions' usually are true," Dan muttered under his breath, but Anakin just ignored him.

"So, you'll do it tomorrow night then?"

Obi-Wan nodded before Dan even had the chance to open his mouth. "Yes, we'll do it. And if we catch Dooku, that'll be a special bonus."

"Assuming we catch Dooku," Dan muttered, but, again, he was simply ignored. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of the Sith, per say, he just wasn't overly fond of him – though he doubted anyone really was. Idly, Dan wondered what Dooku's parents would have thought if they could see what their darling son had become, but he quickly pushed that ridiculous thought away, burying it in the back of his mind to possibly ponder over and laugh hysterically at later.

There was something about the man, though, that Dan really didn't like: maybe it was his sickly yellow eyes, which had always given Dan the shivers over – in any Sith, whether alive or dead and only recorded in pictures or archive-holocrons. Whatever it was about them, he just hated the sight of Sith eyes: they were revolting and sickening in his opinion, and just downright terrifying.

But anyway, back to the matter at hand. Dan wasn't particularly bothered about catching Sebulba, as he didn't think it would be too hard – in fact, he would probably feel a certain satisfaction at bringing the filthy creep in, if only to feel a sense of justice after all the stories he had heard. And none of them exactly singing his praises, either. The fact that it could be Dooku there complicated things, but he was confident that they could still capture the Dug, even if the Sith _did_ get away once again. It seemed to be impossible to capture that man: no matter how hard they tried, he always seemed to be one step ahead of them. It was infuriating, to say the least.

"So…what do we do until then?" Ahsoka asked after a beat of silence, and Dan pulled his thoughts back to the here-and-now.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Prepare for the mission, I guess. What do you think would be the best way to approach them?" He asked, directing his question at Anakin and Kitster, who were, after all, their resident 'experts'.

"You could disguise yourselves as bounty hunters," Anakin suggested after a moment of thought and a quickly look exchanged with Kitster that proved that they were both on the same wave-length. "You'll definitely get in that way."

"How so?" Dan asked curiously, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"_Pu-lease_, Dan," He said, drawing the word out slightly. "This is Tatooine we're talking about: everything's either about the bounty hunting, or the slave trading."

"And the moisture farmers."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, but they're not really around the canteenas – or even the spaceports, really – so they don't constitute into the bigger picture at the moment."

His friend nodded, lapsing into a thoughtful silence as Obi-Wan spoke up again.

"Right, so, we disguise ourselves as bounty hunters…which means no lightsabers." He sighed, and Anakin chuckled again.

"You could always hide it, depending on your outfit," He pointed out, and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "You will definitely need a blaster though. And a vibro-blade would help, too."

Obi-Wan sighed. "So uncivilized," He griped, and missed Anakin's grin.

"Well, it's a seedy business master: gotta learn to defend yourself."

"Oh, shut up Anakin."

* * *

><p>As for Jesse and Rex, they were currently wading ankle-deep through the Mos Espa sewers – <em>not<em> a pleasant job, I can tell you.

"Urgh, this is _disgusting_!" Jesse complained, and Rex chuckled.

"You sound like a Rookie."

"Do not!"

Rex just chuckled. The two men continued on in silence for a few moments, before Jesse spoke up again.

"Remind me where it is we're going again?"

"That guy Sebulba's place. General Skywalker got me the city plans – don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know – and he showed me the best route in. I think he broke in there when he was a kid, actually."

"And he went _this_ way?"

"I doubt it. He'd've been about nine, I'm guessing. So small, and easy to get through small spaces."

Jesse chuckled. "And now I have a very strange mental image of a min-General squeezing through a tiny hole. Is that weird?"

"Sounds it."

Jesse chuckled. "So, to recap: we wade through this disgusting filth until we reach – which entrance was it again?"

"Seventh from where we came in."

"Right. So until we reach the seventh entrance, where we then proceed to climb up that wall and drag our weary bodies through a small trap-door where bodily waste is disposed of at certain times during the day, and then expect to go unnoticed through the house or compound or palace or whatever the hell this guy has where we will the proceed to find out anything we can about these slave competitions. Why does that sound wrong to you?"

"Because it is. I never said we were going to walk around unnoticed: we're going to _sneak_ around unnoticed."

"Har har har. You're so funny Rexster."

Rex shot him a weird look back over his shoulder under his helmet. "Where'd you hear that?"

Jesse grinned wickedly. "It's what the Commander calls you isn't it? _Very_ cute."

Rex growled, and the medic laughed.

"So, what's going on between you and her?"

Rex sighed. "What do you mean, what's going on between me and her?"

"Oh Rex, Rex, Rex. I am a medic: I know about these kinds of things. What, you think others haven't noticed how you flirt with one another?"

"I do not flirt with the Commander!"

"_Right_. Sure you don't." Jesse drew out, not sounding like he believed him in the slightest. "Although I notice you don't deny how she flirts with you," He couldn't resist adding, and was rewarded with a growl from Rex.

"Would you just focus on the mission?"

"Is that an order?"

"_Yes!_"

"Well, too bad, because technically I outrank you. You know, as a medic and all."

"Well, I'm a Captain, which means that I outrank you when there's no one injured around. Do you see anyone dying or injured around here? No? Really? Then shut it and keep moving."

"Fine," Jesse replied, and then under his breath. "Jeesh! _Someone's_ touchy."

"I heard that."

"Bugger."

"Heard that too."

This time Jesse remembered to turn the comm. in his helmet off before he swore at his 'superior'.

* * *

><p>"Hold up, what's that?"<p>

Jason had been staring at the screens in front of him for hours now, and so far nothing had happened. Their droid-cams were positioned all over the building, and he had a pretty good map of the layout that he had been slowly building up by stealthily moving around his little spider droids while keeping half an eye on the other cameras, but now he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sara came up beside him as his fingers flew furiously over his controls, enlarging and enhancing the image so that they could get a better view.

They watched as a grey, withered old dug swung furiously down the corridors, and…

…off of the picture. Brilliant.

"Can you get him back?" Sara asked urgently, and received a grunt in reply, her companions' fingers already working on getting one of their spider-droids to follow him even as his piercing eyes tracked his progress as he jumped from screen to screen.

"Who is that?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his bank of monitors even for a moment.

Sara peered closer as she caught sight of the edge of him disappearing off one screen before he appeared on another a few moments later. "I think…I think it's that Sebulba."

Jason's eyebrow shot up, and he activated his camera-droid. They now had a wonderful view of the back of the dug as he swung along, suddenly filling all the screens in their monitor bank as Jason brought up the view he wanted.

"Does this thing have sound?"

He nodded, his brows furrowed in concentration as he tapped away. "I'm working on it. Hold on a second."

Sebulba entered what looked like an office, and the two young Knights watched as an old man who they both recognised as Jacko Nabberrie looked up from his desk where he appeared to be working on paperwork of some type. Was it to do with the machine? Who knows?

The sound filtered through the speakers as Jason got the tiny microphone in the droid working, so that they could hear what the two men were saying.

"_Sebulba,_" Jacko sounded faintly dismayed to the well-trained ears of the Jedi, but maybe that was just the sound quality? Jason amped it up a bit just to be sure. They had a pretty good picture from the position he had hidden the spider-droid in, and the could see the look of anger on the dugs face as he pulled himself up to his full – and pretty pathetic, really – height, his black eyes burning with a vicious fury. "_What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you._"

"_You let them go?! You had Freedom Fighters in your grasp, and you LET THEM GO?!_" He was practically shaking with anger. "_And not just Freedom Fighters, but ANAKIN KRIFFING SKYWALKER TOO!"_

Jacko raised an eyebrow. "_I wasn't aware it was any concern of yours._"

Sebulba sneered at him. "_No concern of mine? You damned fool! Of course it's my 'concern'! What, you think that your actions don't reflect on the rest of us? Your incompetence has put us at their mercy!_"

Jason frowned. "Whose mercy?"

Sara just shrugged, and they returned their attention to the live feed in front of them.

"_Well, _excuse me_," Jacko snapped back, riled. "How was I supposed to know there were more of them to help break them out? It's not _my_ fault!_"

"_You let Skywalker get away!_"

"_And how was I supposed to know you had something against him?! Exactly: I wasn't!"_

"_You have something against him yourself!"_

Jacko snorted. _"Yeah, but mine is just your average Separatist-hates-Jedi type thing: yours is personal."_

Sebulba growled. _"_I_ am just carrying out orders!"_

"_No," _Jacko mused. _"It's more than that. Something happened, didn't it? Something in the past…Hmm, I suppose it must have been before he joined the Jedi, right?_"

Sebulba growled, and Jacko finally pulled himself from his musings to raise an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

The dug seethed. "_The boy was a Slave before he was a Jedi, so that is two reasons why he should be eliminated_," He said, while Jacko gaped in shock at the news that the renowned Hero With No Fear had once been a Tatooine slave boy. Wow. Shocker. However, he had a feeling that this wasn't the real reason why Sebulba hated the boy – although it was certainly a valid one.

"_Well, whatever the reason you hate him; it had better not get in the way of the mission_."

Sebulba arched an eyebrow curiously (do Dugs have eyebrows? No clue.) "_What's this?"_ He demanded. "_You're giving me orders? I'm afraid that's not how it works. You see, you are on my territory, and when you are on my territory, you do as I say. Clear?"_

Jacko was not impressed, but he knew that he was dangerously close to over-stepping the mark, and he needed Sebulba with him: not against him. He sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. "_Clear_," He muttered, "_But have you heard from Clovis recently?_"

Sebulba grunted, and leaned back on his arms, no longer standing erect and furious. "_He's out with Bob on a mission. I sent them over to the Lars moisture farm out on the other side of Mos Eisley: Skywalker's mother married the older man after the boy left, and Clovis told me that the Jedi are staying there. Hopefully we'll be able to get something out of them."_

Jacko raised an eyebrow. _"And you think Clovis will be able to handle the Jedi?_"

Sebulba snorted. "_The Jedi won't be there. Not when there are slaves that need saving, and a Separatist plot to uncover."_

"_You sound very sure."_

"_Our dear friend the Count assured me of their tactics: the Jedi are nothing if not predictable in situations like this, apparently."_

Jason and Sara exchanged a look as the two men commenced talking about other things, not really listening as the droid was recording everything anyway.

Jason turned the volume down so that their voices were just a low murmur in the background, and swivelled around in his chair to look his old friend straight in the eye.

"That's…not so good."

She grunted. "You're telling me. What are we going to do? We can't just leave here – we have an objective to complete, after all – and I'm not sure Padme is in any fit state to fight."

Jason raised an eyebrow curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Sara hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to share her suspicions with anyone just yet, especially is Padme wasn't actually pregnant. But Sara was pretty sure she was, and she was also pretty sure that Padme would want Anakin to be the first to know.

So she kept that little hunch to herself for now, even though she hated lying to the young man in front of her. "Well, you saw her back at the homestead: she doesn't look well, and I know she spent the morning before we left throwing up."

Jason studied her for a moment with his intense green? eyes, before he spoke. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there."

Sara smiled faintly sheepishly: it was difficult to get something past someone when they knew you so well.

"Yes," She admitted, and Jason shot her a soft smile.

"It's alright," He said quietly. "You don't have to tell me."

Sara looked relieved. "It's just…it's not my secret to tell, and I'm not entirely sure if I'm right, and if I am then I'm sure she'd want to tell someone important first, and…"

"Sara, Sara," Jason cut her off, standing and placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Enough. It's fine: really."

He stared deep into her eyes, and she nodded after a moment, getting lost in those mesmerising eyes of his. He stared back just as enraptured, and found that his face was slowly moving towards her own, and that her head was tilting up to meet his…

…until they were interrupted by the bleeping of the proximity sensor they had set up, signalling that Sebulba was leaving the building.

Jason pulled away reluctantly, sitting back down as his fingers flew across the keyboard, letting Sara turn away quickly and blush in relative privacy.

"There," He said after a few moments as if nothing happened, although they both knew that his heart was hammering just as fast as his companions. "That should do it. I've attached one of our spider-droids to Sebulba's speeder, so now we should know exactly what he's up to."

Sara nodded, leaning against the back of his chair and refusing to meet his gaze as she watched the screens intently – mostly just for something to do.

"Good," Her voice was calm and level, much as his own had been, but inside she was reeling. Sure, they had kissed before, but it had been when they were drunk, and it hadn't meant anything. This time…this time was different. Or rather, _would have been_ different, had they had the chance to go through with it. Sara was no fool, and she knew what her feelings for Jason were. If she was being honest with herself, she was scared. Scared of what it would mean for them, and for her, and of entering into the unknown if she did begin a relationship with him. It wasn't strictly against the rules – not now that the Jedi Code had been amended to allow Knights and Masters to be in a Council-approved relationship, as long as it didn't interfere with their performance on the battlefield )the Council approved part) – but it was still something new to her. And to Jason too, she knew.

Still, that was a thought for another day. For now, they had to work on warning the Lars' what was coming, and also completing their mission of scouting out the giant coliseum, in the hopes of coming up with a plan of assault to take out that potentially deadly weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, people! I never meant to take this long updating, but I kinda forgot about writing these stories, so… Yeah, sorry people. I know I promised the scene with Obi-Wan, Dan and Sebulba in this chapter, but it didn't feel right to fit it in, so hopefully it will be in the next, but, if not, then it will definitely be in the next one.<strong>

**Anyway, please leave me some reviews, and I will honestly try to update sooner next time.**

**:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Again, so sorry about the delay! I had the first paragraph written since I posted the last chapter, but the rest of this has been written really quickly **_**today**_**, so I'm really sorry if it's really bad.**

**As for Clovis returning, I had completely forgotten about him! I knew he was in the story, obviously, I've just forgotten to fit him in again – sorry! Anyway, he's in this chapter, so I hope that at least **_**starts**_** to make up for his lack of appearances in the past few chapters! Also, I realised I haven't done anything about Amee and her situation, so I need to focus on that a bit more as well – sorry!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, sorry again for the delay, and here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

Everything was set. Anakin and Ahsoka were in position, ready as back-up should they be needed, and Obi-Wan and Dan were dressed in the clothes that Anakin and Kitster had 'borrowed' earlier, disguised as bounty hunters.

Anakin snorted as he saw Obi-Wan emerge from the cabin from where he had been changing. "Force," He laughed. "You make even the most bad-ass clothes look dignified."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking down at himself. "I take it that _wasn't_ a compliment?"

Kitster laughed outright at this. "No, Master Kenobi: it's not a compliment."

"Well, how is it _meant_ to be worn, then?" He demanded, and Anakin rolled his eyes, heaving himself up from where he was slouched against the wall and walking over to his former master, still struggling to keep the amused smirk off of her face.

Kitster watched in amusement as Anakin yanked open Obi-Wan's jacket, which he had, predictably, buttoned right up. Obi-Wan began to protest, but a look from Anakin silenced him. Next, his course shirt was pulled out from where it was neatly tucked into his waistband.

"Right," Anakin said, stepping back to see what else needed to be fixed. "Lower your trousers."

Obi-Wan blanched. "_What_?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean take them off, you idiot. Just don't wear them so bloody high – and loosen your belt, too: it's not meant to be worn around your waist."

Obi-Wan frowned, doing as Anakin asked. "Then where is it mean to be worn?"

"Slung round your hips," Kitster replied with a grin, as Ahsoka strolled into the room with a yawn. Both she and Anakin were dressed in normal civilian clothes, and she found the dress extremely annoying and itchy – and _long_! She was not used to skirts this length. But, needs must, and she knew that it was for the good of the mission, so she wasn't going to complain to her master – _too_ much, anyway.

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, and doing as instructed. Anakin quickly hid a grin as his masers head was still bent, and then reached out, yanking the belt down at one side so that it was cocked at an angle, and not perfectly straight as Obi-Wan had had it.

"Why did you do that?" Obi-Wan demanded, mystified, and all three of them snorted with laughter this time.

"Because you're trying to fit in, Master," Anakin replied, his voice only shaking a little as Dan entered the room, looking more 'roughian' than Obi-Wan had, but still managing to look a little _too_ dignified. Kitster rolled his eyes, and then went over to help him.

Anakin studied his master after a few more tweaks to his outfit, and deemed his worthy of stepping foot in Mos Espa's streets…though only just.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as they prepared to set off. "You know, it should be Skyguy and Kitster doing this mission: they're the ones that would look more like mercenaries."

Kitster laughed at this. "It's just 'cause we grew up around here,"

She shrugged. "Still would've made more sense,"

"Yeah, but we've already been seen in the bar, so that kinda knocks us out of the selection straight away," Anakin pointed out, but she just shrugged again.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and then turned to Obi-Wan and Dan. "You two had better get going – the meeting'll be starting in about half an hour, so you'll need to be in position before then. Remember: we'll be just down the street, so signal us if you need us."

The two Jedi nodded, with a playful salute from Dan and an eye roll in response from Anakin, they disappeared down the ramp and out into the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Waiting a few minutes, Anakin, Kitster and Ahsoka followed soon after them, leaving the ship in the docking bay and heading for the hovel belonging to a certain old woman. Little did Ahsoka know, she was about to find out more about her Master's past…

* * *

><p>Mace Windu was not happy. He knew that Yoda must have his reasons for wanting to change the Code, but he just couldn't see it. They had already amended it enough to 'allow' Jedi to be in relationships, but that was pretty much only the ones who had the guts to go behind the Council's backs in the first place and do such a ridiculous things as get <em>married<em> – like Skywalker, for example.

But to allow children to know with their parents? That was simple unacceptable. He understood Yoda's reasoning, of course, he just couldn't see the sense behind it. He had, after all, been raised to know no emotion, so the attachment one would have to their child was something that was obviously completely alien to him. He understood that the parents would obviously have some form of attachment to their offspring, but surely it was better to nip it in the bud early on, before it developed into something stronger?

He was meeting with Pablo Jill to discuss this, as he knew that the stern Jedi Master would be the one most likely to be on his side in the argument that was bound to come up in the Council chambers sometime in the near future.

"So, what was it you wished to talk to me about?" Jill asked, settling himself down on the meditation pad in Windu's chambers.

"An issue I believe will soon be brought up in Council meetings," Mace replied, settling down opposite him. "Yoda mentioned it to me earlier, and I have a feeling that the Council will be very much divided on the matter."

"So what is this issue?"

"Well, as you know, Jedi have recently been allowed to be in relationships," You could easily hear Windu's contempt for this 'foolish' idea coming through in his tone, and if anyone else was in there with them, they would have been rolling his eyes. As it happened, Jill just scowled and nodded, that same self-righteous air around him that always seemed to permeate any atmosphere near him. _He_ clearly shared Windu's views on the Jedi and their relationship status.

"Well, I have a feeling that Yoda will soon be making it official that Jedi_ are_ allowed to form attachments in this way, although he is as of yet undecided whether or not they should have to keep their relationship a secret."

Jill had scowled when he had heard that Yoda would be allowing this ridiculousness, but now he nodded thoughtfully. "I think it would be better if it remained a secret – in fact, better still if the galaxy still believed that Jedi were allowed no attachments: that way it might discourage some from pursuing a romantic relationship," The way he spat those last two words, you would think they were acid in his mouth.

Windu nodded his agreement. "My thoughts exactly. The war has already shaken some's faith in us; we do not want it damaged anymore by appearing weak, as we would be seen to be giving in to people's demands."

Jill nodded. "So, what was this other issue you mentioned?"

Windu sighed deeply. "I was getting to that. Now, as you know, if we allow relationships, then the couple will no doubt, uh…well, have children."

"Ah," Jill said. "I think I see where this is going. You're concerned about the parents forming an attachment to their youngling?"

Mace nodded. "In part, yes. But Yoda is proposing that we allow the parents contact with their children."

"Preposterous!" Jill exclaimed. "That cannot be allowed!"

"I agree," Mace concurred. "But that's not the worst of it."

"What could possibly be worse?!"

Windu hesitated, and then broke the dreaded news. "He was saying that, if the parents live in Coruscant, then the youngling shall live with them. If the parents live off-planet, they will be allowed to visit, although he didn't say how often, or what they shall be allowed to do during those visits."

Jill was gaping at him. "_Live with their parents_?! That's absurd!"

"I agree. However, Yoda does not share our view, and I have a feeling that many on the Council will not either. They have shown themselves in the past to be for relationships, after all – I mean, just look at the Skywalker case."

"Mm," Jill mused, frowning in thought. "So we need to oppose this ridiculousness as vehemently as we can."

Windu smiled slightly – a rarity for him in such serious occasions. "Indeed. So, I can count on your support for the opposition?"

"Definitely. I was opposed to Jedi being permitted to be in relationships as it was, so there is no way I am going to just roll over and allow this absurdness with the younglings to be enforced without a fight."

Windu allowed himself a small smile, as he knew that Pablo Jill would be a great asset in opposing this absurd motion that Yoda seemed determined to pass…

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on!" Sara growled, frantically punching digits into the ships' comm. unit once again, hoping that she would get an answer this time.<p>

Finally, an exhausted looking Padme answered. "Sorry," She apologised, clearing her throat as she did so. "I was in the bathroom."

Sara frowned. "Were you sick again?" She asked, going into medic mode, and momentarily forgetting what is was she had been calling about.

Padme blushed a little, although it was hard to discern through the blue image. "A little," She admitted, and Sara sighed, deciding she might as well ask.

"Padme, not to be insensitive, but are you sure you should be in this mission?"

The young senator frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you really think Anakin would be okay with you being here if he knew about your condition?"

Padme looked a little nervous now. "W-what condition?" She asked, only stammering slightly before she managed to regain her composure.

Sara sighed. "Really, Senator, do you want me to spell it out for you? I know that you're with child."

Padme glanced over her shoulder nervously, as if checking to see if there was anyone else in the room with her who had overheard. Apparently there wasn't, because she turned back to the comm. unit and hissed: "You don't know that!"

Sara raised an eyebrow and sighed, but her gaze was sympathetic as she looked back at the poor stressed Senator. "Padme, I know that you know it to be true. You can deny it all you want, but the sooner you accept it as the truth, the sooner you can relax."

"Relax? _Relax_?!" By now, Padme was becoming near hysterical. "I'm pregnant with the child of a Jedi – a Jedi who_ nobody knows is my husband_ – and you think I can just _relax_?!"

Sara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "That's not what I meant Padme, and you know it. You are only making things worse for yourself and the baby with all this worrying and stress – the sooner you accept that you are pregnant and stop worrying about it, the sooner you can realise that this is a good thing! A wondrous thing! Think how happy Anakin will be!"

Padme smiled hesitantly. "You think?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I know so," She said gently, and Padme's smile grew a little.

At this moment, however, Jason walked into the cock-pit, and the two women hurriedly quietened.

"Hey," Jason said, coming up besides Sara and laying a hand gently on her shoulder. Padme did not miss the gesture, but she didn't comment. "Have you told her yet?"

Padme frowned, looking between the two of them. "Told me what? What's going on?"

Jason stared at Sara. "_You haven't told her_?"

She rolled her eyes. "We got side-tracked!"

"What the hell could possibly be more important than this?!"

"More important than _what_?" Padme demanded, getting antsy.

Sara sighed, and turned back to her. "Sorry, Padme – I did mean to tell you: honest. We managed to rig up those cameras in the coliseum, and…well, we overheard a conversation between your uncle and that dug Sebulba."

Padme's eyebrow shot up at the mention of the two men, but she didn't comment.

"Anyway, we know what Clovis and that 'Bob' character are heading out to do."

"And what is that?" She asked finally, and Sara exchanged a look with Jason, before turning back to Padme's holo-image.

"They are on their way to the moisture farm. I think they intend to capture you all, and probably torture information out of you – though you'll doubtless be brought somewhere first – hopefully the coliseum, because if you are captured, we can probably get you out of there."

Padme had paled alarmingly. "But – what are we going to do?! No offense to anyone here, but we don't exactly have anyone half decent at fighting."

Jason frowned. "I thought you were a decent shot?"

Padme hesitated, and Sara quickly stepped in for her. "She is, Jase," Padme noticed the nick-name, but again she didn't comment. "But like I said earlier, Padme's ill."

She shot her friend a sharp look at this, but Sara ignored her.

Jason was frowning again, but in concern. "Nothing serious, right?" he asked Padme, who quickly shook her head.

"Um…not exactly."

His frown continued to deepen. "How can it be 'not exactly' serious?"

Sara rolled her eyes impatiently. "Let it go, Jase: we'll explain later."

He sighed, but held up his hands in defeat, going over to the bank of monitors and checking over them all to see if there was any movement – there wasn't.

Sara turned back to Padme, and gave her a reassuring smile, while keeping up her professional tone. "I'd recommend you inform the others immediately, Senator," She said. "They need to know the danger."

Padme nodded. "I will do that – thank you, Sara."

Without another word, the two women signed off, and went about with their separate preparations.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan scanned the room again for what felt like the fiftieth time that minute, and sighed. "Well, this is fun," He muttered, and Dan chuckled quietly from the chair across from him in the table that – for them – was in the best position in the room: a good vantage point for most of the room – including the V.I.P. section – and also pretty well shielded from the clienteles'' view. Perfect.<p>

"I thought you were meant to have legendary patience, oh High and Mighty Jedi Master," His young companion said quietly, and Obi-Wan shot him a withering look.

"Oh, shut up, Nabrynski. Is there any sign of them yet?"

Dan sighed. "The answer is still the same as the last time you asked me, thirty seconds ago." Dan paused, and studied the Jedi in front of him curiously. "What's up with you, anyway?"

Obi-Wan looked at him a little shiftily. "What are you talking about?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I haven't noticed? You think _everybody_ hasn't noticed? You've been acting…weird, for most of this mission, and I think you need to talk about why."

Obi-Wan sighed, and tapped his finger against his glass. Oh, how he wished it was filled with Corellian whiskey right now – he could really use a strong drink, but, unfortunately, drinking while on an important mission wasn't a good idea – _especially_ if there was even the slightest chance that they could catch the illusive Count Dooku.

"I guess…" He began slowly and more than a little hesitantly. "Well, I guess it's…It's Anakin, actually."

Dan frowned, confused. "What about him?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and decided that he might as well get it off his chest – it wasn't like it was doing him any good keeping everything bottled up inside, now was it?

"I guess I'm just realising just how bad his life before he came to the Temple really was."

Dan's expression softened a little, to Obi-Wan's immense surprise – it was, after all, no secret that nobody really had time for Anakin's past in the Temple: it was viewed as something of a scandal that he had only joined the Jedi at nine years old even now, so it wasn't something that was talked about often, if at all.

"You're realising that you should have listened to him when he woke up with nightmares as a child."

Obi-Wan sighed forlornly. "Yes," he murmured quietly. "I guess I am." He sighed deeply again. "I should have listened to him, shouldn't I?" He said miserably, but they both knew that it wasn't really a question. "He stopped having them after a couple of months, though." That may have been described as an attempt to defend himself, but Obi-Wan really didn't care.

"No he didn't," Dan said quietly, and Obi-Wan frowned at him.

"What?"

Dan sighed, and ran a hand through his unruly black hair, letting his fringe flop into his eyes unconsciously. "He never stopped having the nightmares." He admitted. "He just learned not to show it. Oh, come on, Kenobi," He added, with a touch of anger in his voice. "He was a slave, for force sake! He knew how to hide his real emotions!"

"Ssh!" Obi-Wan quickly shushed him, glancing around nervously as they drew some curious glances from a nearby table as Dan raised his voice. "Keep your voice down!"

Dan rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sorry," He muttered, but Obi-Wan just waved his apology away.

"So," He began again after a few moments of silence again. "He really hid it from me when he was a child?"

Dan sighed, and looked at him as if deciding whether or not to tell him something. "Honestly?" He said after a moment. "He still is."

"What, he's still hiding his emotions?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't get them that often anymore, but I know he still occasionally gets a nightmare about his time on this planet – well, they don't call them 'recurring nightmares' for nothing, I suppose."

Obi-Wan gaped at him in shock. "Seriously? _Seriously_? Anakin's been lying to me for all these years?!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Everything I've just told you, and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

Obi-Wan had the decency to look sheepish. "Right. Sorry."

Dan suddenly came to life in his chair, his gaze intent on the door. "Target at twelve o'clock."

Obi-Wan stiffened, but knew he couldn't look around – that would be too suspicious.

"Which one?" He asked quietly, barely moving his mouth in case anyone was watching.

"Only Sebulba," Dan replied in the same way. "No sign of this mysterious old man."

Sebulba swung past them at that moment, swinging towards the bar.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze on him as Dan took a long draught of his drink, watching as Sebulba reached the bar and the old bar-tender leaned over the counter to talk to him. By the looks of things, Sebulba didn't like what he was hearing, but he didn't do anything, just accepted the small object that the man handed him – they were too far away for Obi-Wan to see what it was – and then turned away.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Hang on…" He said slowly. "Something's not right."

"Why not?" Dan asked into his drink, and Obi-Wan watched as the dug swung his way back across the room, looking furious.

"He's leaving," He said quietly, and Dan set his glass down with a clang, getting to his feet and stretching as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on then," He said quietly. "Let's get him."

"But – the meeting!" Obi-Wan spluttered, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"The meeting's not happening, obviously – and we are _not_ missing this chance to get that bastard. Now come _on_!"

Obi-Wan followed the young Knight as he wove through the tables after the dug, the pair of them following at an acceptable distance as he swung outside into the blistering heat of the sun.

The aging dug seemed unaware that he was being trailed, until he turned down a side alley and the two Jedi sped up to a sprint, rushing him as Obi-Wan tackled him to the ground.

"Sebulba, I'm placing you in custody until such time as you are released."

Dan snorted slightly at this – it was pretty obvious – but it seemed to do the trick.

The dug began cursing and swearing at them, kicking his tiny little legs at them as Obi-Wan kept a tight grip on his 'arms'. Dan rolled his eyes and stepped forwards, his arms flashing forwards as his fist connected with his jaw with a sickening _thunk_, stunning him into silence for a moment.

"_Dan_!"

"What?" He asked innocently. "Dude's language is almost as bad as Anakin's,"

Sebulba snarled at the mention of _that_ name. "Stupid brat!" He hissed. "This is Skywalker's doing, isn't it?! Isn't it!" He screamed, and Dan rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan's own widened as he saw his young companion reach casually for the blaster at his side, flicking a switch on the side, before pointing it at the struggling Dug…and firing.

"DAN!" He yelled, but the young man just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, relax: it was only on stun."

Obi-Wan sighed. "That doesn't make it alright! You just shot an unarmed prisoner!"

Dan just shrugged. "Who cares? Anyway, he was struggling: did _you_ really want to haul _that_ back to the ship?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "No," He allowed, speaking slowly. "But I don't really fancy hauling an unconscious Dug back to the ship either!"

Dan grinned wickedly. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it: you don't have to."

"Oh, so you're going to do it for me, are you?"

Dan ignored the sarcasm in his tone, and answered seriously. "No, because we're not going to the ship: we're going to Jira's."

Obi-Wan looked mystified. "_Who_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Y'know – the old woman who Anakin and the others are hiding out at, in case we need back up?"

Obi-Wan suddenly grinned. "That _is_ a lot closer than the ship." He conceded, and Dan grinned happily.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka smiled at the old woman, as she accepted a refill of the delicious Ruby Bleil drink, hat she seemed to have quite a supply of. It seemed that Kitster knew this woman very well, and Anakin had too when he was a child, apparently: she had some <em>very<em> interesting tales to tell about him, although Anakin had somehow managed to avoid letting her tell many of them so far.

"Is that alright for you dear?" She asked, and Ahsoka smiled back at her.

"It's perfect, thank you ma'am."

The old woman chuckled. "Oh, it's not often these old bones get called ma'am, dear. You don't have to, you know." But Ahsoka could tell that the old woman liked it, so she simply gave her a polite smile and resolved herself to continue calling her it even though she had half-heartedly asked her not too.

Anakin chuckled slightly. "Thanks for letting us wait out here, Jira." He said with a warm smile, and Ahsoka could see genuine affection and respect reflecting in her Master's azure eyes as he smiled at the old woman. Interesting indeed.

"Oh, not at all Ani," She replied, sitting down painfully in her chair again. All three of them had protested that she didn't have to do anything for them, but she had insister – she may be old, but she definitely had spirit. Ahsoka found the fact that she called her Master 'Ani' incredibly amusing, and it was _definitely_ something she would be using against him in the future. "It does my old bones good to see you safe, so it does,"

Anakin smiled. "It's good to see you're doing fine yourself, Jira."

She chuckled wheezily. "Oh, I suppose I'm alright for someone my age – not as easy to get around as it used to be, though, I'll admit."

"Why don't you retire?" Ahsoka asked curiously. "Surely it would be better than continuing to work like you do?"

Jira chuckled, looking at Ahsoka with amusement dancing in those surprisingly sharp eyes of hers. "Well now, you certainly aren't from around her, now are you, dearie."

Ahsoka looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, folks round here just don't have the money to retire, sweetie. Don't you think if I did I would have done it ages ago? I may not be a slave anymore, but I still need to work to survive."

Ahsoka blushed a little. "Oh – I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to offend –"

"Oh, you didn't honey, don't you worry." Jira smiled at her, and then turned a stern look on Anakin. "This is a fine young girl you've got here, Anakin," She said, "You hang onto her, y'hear? She's a good-un, she is. A loyal friend, am I right?"

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. "Yeah, you're right, Jira – and don't worry: I plan to." Ahsoka blushed at her master's praise, but returned his smile with a slightly embarrassed one of her own.

* * *

><p>The speeder approached the small farmstead at high speeds, and pulled up to a screeching halt near the entrance. Two figures got out, one strolling self-importantly across the sand as if he owned the place, the other swaggering along behind, walking in that way that all big, brutish men seem to have: showing off his muscles and generally acting like he was the most intimidating guy in the world. Urgh.<p>

Rush Clovis stalked down the steps, heading into the kitchen with Bob following behind him as the muscle. He pulled out his blaster, aiming it at the lone female who was standing over the stove, stirring something that smelled quite disgusting to his refined nostrils.

"Hands up," He snapped, and the woman jumped, dropping her spoon with a clatter and whipping around to face him, her hand flashing out for the knife on the counter besides her.

Bob lunged for her, slamming his massive fist into her wrist as he did so, causing her to drop the knife with a clatter and a whimper of surprise and pain.

He grabbed onto her arm, and she shook it violently, distracting him enough so that she could bend down and sink her teeth into his furry hand. He yelled in pain, and clouted her round the head with one big, massive paw, knocking her to the ground. He reached down, grabbing onto a handful of hair before hauling her back up onto her feet as she let out a scream of agony.

Rush aimed his blaster again, but was caught off-guard when he felt a sudden, burning pain in his left shoulder. He cried out and dropped his blaster, and then turned to see his _wife_, of all people, standing in the doorway with her blaster out and pointing at him, and a look of cold fury on her face.

"Let her go." She said coldly to Bob, who shoved Melee away from him roughly, advancing on Padme.

"Stupid little bitch," He snarled. "You're coming with us – you _and_ your little friends."

Padme snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Yeah, no: that's not happening , I'm afraid – not today."

Rush winced, trying not to howl in pain as he gingerly held his injured shoulder. "Sweetheart, put the blaster down." He tried to come off as sounding soothing and calm, and it almost worked – apart from the hints of underlying fury and pain, that is.

But Padme just snorted again. "Don't you sweetheart me, Rush Clovis." She spat coldly. "You stupid son of a bantha. Did you honestly think you would get away with this? You were supposed to be coming to _help _the slave, not the slavers!"

Clovis snorted at this. "And why the hell shouldn't I? I'll bloody well help who I want to help, and _you_," He sneered. "Will do as I say."

Padme's gaze turned to ice, and Clovis had to admit that he was a little nervous of the fact that her aim with that blaster was scarily unwavering – and right at his heart, too.

"We have been through this before, Clovis," She growled. "I do not have to do as you command! I may have married you, but it was only for the good of the mission!"

Clovis faltered a little at this, while Bob gaped at him.

"_This_ is your wife?" He whistled. "She's smokin'. Mind if I have a go at her when we lock them up?"

Clovis ignored him, but Padme tossed him an icy glower, shifting her blaster slightly so that he was in her sights too.

"What do you mean, 'for the good of the mission'?" Clovis snapped. "What 'mission'?"

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't honestly think that I was actually interested in you, did you?" She scoffed. "That I would honestly have given you the time of day had I had the choice, let alone asked you out to dinner? No, I was just following orders and working the case. And I got you to turn your back on the Separatist's, didn't I Rush," Her voice had taken on a patronising tone now, and Rush grit his teeth, clenching his uninjured fist in anger. "I got you to re-join the Republic, and I even got the information for that droid factory you were funding while I was at it. But then you went and asked me to marry you," She said bitterly, while Melee edged further away from the two intruders. "There was nothing I wanted more than to tell you _exactly_ where you could shove your bloody marriage proposal, but I didn't want to give up my advantage just yet. So I pretended that I had to think about it, and I consulted with those I was working with," Here she smirked. "But you just thought I was telling the Queen, didn't you?" She said sweetly, while Rush slowly got redder and redder in anger. "Well, as you can imagine, I wasn't too pleased when they said I should accept your marriage proposal, as my closeness to you could still prove useful. But you've been nothing but a pain ever since, Rush, and I will be glad to be shot of you as soon as we return to Coruscant."

Clovis snorted at this, finally finding his voice again. "Oh, and what makes you think you will be? I'm sure the holo-net gossip reporters will be _very_ interested to hear about how unfaithful you are, though." He sneered, but was a little surprised when she just snorted.

"Oh, I was never unfaithful to you, Rush," She said in that same falsely innocent voice as before. "Because I was never really married to you."

Clovis faltered slightly. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Of course you were!"

She grinned wickedly. "You want to know a secret, Rush?" She leaned forwards, and that grin widened. "I was married long before I dated you again."

He gaped at her. "You're lying. There's no way you could have been!"

Padme just rolled her eyes. "Believe what you like, but there is no way you'll be returning with me to Coruscant. In fact," She grinned. "I doubt you'll be returning to the Senate at all. Not this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I wanted to get <strong>_**something**_** posted. Will Padme stay in charge of the situation? Who knows. :D**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker next time, I promise.**

**Please, please, PLEASE leave me some reviews, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**AN2: Tried to post this yesterday, but FanFiction wasn't working! I hate when that happens! Anyway, I guess it's Happy Boxing Day, now...yeah, sorry again about the delay.**

**Anyway, please review, and I swear I'll try and get the next update done quicker!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay – again. Had exams, though, so I wasn't really writing for a while. Just thought I'd post this chapter for now, and then maybe another one if I can write it really quickly before I have to go back to school, but then there probably won't be another for a while :( Anyway, sorry if this is really disjointed – was kinda just written a couple of paragraphs at a time in a few spare moments. Also, sorry about the really short length and the fact that pretty much nothing happens: a lot of this is just dialogue, but I wanted to get **_**something**_** up after so long a wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews - 100! WOO! - and here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Anakin and Kitster leapt to their feet as a loud banging sounded on Jira's door, and Anakin relieved some of the dugs weight from his former master's shoulders as it swished open, helping him carry the unconscious form inside. Dan appeared a moment later, having doubled back to make sure nobody had followed, and Kitster closed the door quickly behind him, before following the others back through to the front room.

The old woman's eyes widened in surprise and a trace of horror as Anakin and Obi-Wan dragged the dug into the room, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my - !" She turned on them with wide eyes. "What have you done?! Do you know who this _is_?!"

Anakin rolled his eyes, grunting as he dumped him unceremoniously on the floor. "Course I know, Jira."

She rolled her eyes. "Not you! Your friends!"

Dan gave her a reassuring smile. "We know, ma'am," He replied soothingly. "And that's exactly why we arrested him."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were meant to leave someone conscious when you arrested them."

Dan just shrugged. "Doesn't say it in the rule book."

"Even if it did, you'd still've shot him," Anakin muttered, turning and returning to his seat as Obi-Wan secured the dug's appendages with stun-cuffs, and Dan shot him a grin.

He faltered a moment later. "Hang in – how'd you know I shot him?"

"'Cause it takes you a few punches to knock someone out, and his face isn't all mangled."

Jira's eyes were widening even further as she listened to the pair talk about such things so calmly, and her mouth gaped like a fish, unable as she was to find her words at this precise moment.

Obi-Wan looked up at the others from where he was still crouched next to the dugs prone form – having finished tying him up – and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Anakin nodded. "Do it."

Reaching out a hand and laying it on the dugs forehead, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force, slowly pulling Sebulba back to consciousness.

The dug groaned as he slowly, groggily opened his black, black eyes, and for a moment he seemed confused. Then the events leading up to this apparently came back to him, and he let out a vicious snarl, moving to lunge up from his prone position but finding himself brought up short by the bindings around his wrists and ankles and the spinning in his head.

"Don't get up," Anakin said off-handedly, reclining back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You'll do yourself more harm than good."

Sebulba snarled in reply and tried to yank his wrists apparent, but suddenly cried out as the movement activated the cuffs, and he received a short, sharp shock before he quickly relaxed again.

"Like I said," Anakin smirked, a cold amusement in his voice. "More harm than good."

Sebulba glowered at him as best he could from his position on the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "I demand to be released _immediately_!"

Dan snorted. "I hardly think you're in any position to be making demands," He pointed out from where he lounged on the arm of Anakin's chair, and the black glare was transferred over to him.

"Who the hell are you?!" He snarled. "Why did you jump me?!"

Anakin smirked, leaning forwards so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "Doesn't matter who they are," He replied before anyone else could. "All that matters is that you're going to tell us everything we want to know, and then some."

Sebulba snorted loudly at this, unable to help himself. "Oh, is that so?" He scoffed, his eyes glinting meanly at Anakin. "And tell me, _brat_, what exactly possessed you to think I would do a thing like _that_?"

But Anakin just smirked wider. "Oh, you'll tell us – one way or another." He assured the livid dug. "Now you can either do it willingly," He turned a wicked smirk on him at this point. "Or we can use a mind probe to get the information for ourselves. Now think carefully before you answer," He cautioned, a glint in his eyes telling the others that he was perhaps enjoying this entirely too much. "Because I warn you, mind probes are excruciatingly painful. In fact, there's a good chance you won't live to tell about it. But no great loss, hey?" He added cheerfully, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He knew that Anakin was exaggerating – after all, mind probes very rarely killed – but Sebulba didn't have to know that.

The Dug looked a little nervous, but he refused to openly let them see that he was having his doubts about his position – after all, it wasn't in his nature to accept defeat. "You're bluffing." He snapped, and didn't like Anakin's wide, wicked grin one bit.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm not." Anakin replied, relishing this moment perhaps a little _too_ much – after all, revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi, but Anakin really didn't care: this stupid Dug had tormented both himself and his friends and countless others over the years, and he was loving any chance to make him pay.

Sebulba let out a growl of frustration – and defeat. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Clovis was staring at his beautiful wife in bewilderment. "What the kriff are you talking about?" He snarled, but she seemed unaffected by his tone, merely smirking back at him. "You're not married to anyone else!"<p>

But Padme only laughed at him. She was so pleased that she could finally drop the sickening pretence that she was actually in love with him – how the fool could ever fall for that, she really didn't know – and the fact that she could finally say some of the things that she had longed to for quite some time (like, for instance, the fact that she had only married him because she was told to) was exhilarating.

"I suggest you both surrender," She said now. "And maybe we won't hurt you."

Bob scoffed loudly. "_You_?" He sneered. "Hurt_ us_?"

Padme smiled coldly. "Might I remind you who it is that holds the blaster, slemo?"

Clovis' eyebrow shot up at this. "Slemo?" He repeated in disgust. "You even _talk_ like him now. You used to be a good woman, Padme – until you met _him_." He spat, and then looked entreatingly towards her. "But you don't have to let him corrupt you any longer, my sweet. Come with me, and I can help you: we'll get you into a clinic – one of the best – and you'll be straightened out in no time."

Padme was staring at him in disbelief, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Ex_cuse _me?" She demanded, infuriated. "Just who the _hell_ do you think you are? I'm not the one that needs help!"

"No, I suppose that brat does too," Clovis mused, very obviously referring to Anakin – though when he had gotten the nerves to speak about him like that, Padme had no clue. "It's all his fault you're so messed up anyway, my dear – it's no fault of your own," He assured her kindly, an edge of pain lacing his voice.

Padme's eyes narrowed, but she managed to refrain herself from pumping another blaster bolt into his worthless hide out of pure principle – though she had to admit, it would have been extremely satisfying, not to mention, she probably wouldn't get in _too_ much trouble for it.

"Funny," She said coldly instead. "Neither me nor Anakin were 'messed up' enough to turn traitor – but, oh look!" She feigned mock surprise. "Here _you_ are doing it AGAIN!"

Clovis rolled his eyes. "I am not a traitor."

"We came here to HELP the slaves!" Padme exploded, momentarily losing her cool. "Not kriffin' KILL THEM!"

"I haven't killed anyone," Clovis retorted, just as cold.

"No, you just kidnapped an innocent woman and conspired to torture those who are already enslaved," She sneering in response, while Bob and Melee watched on with wide eyes, a little uncomfortable perhaps for witnessing the 'lovers' spat. "You won't recover from this one, Clovis: I'll make sure you never return to public service again."

Clovis snorted. "Oh, you will, will you?" He sneered. "And tell me, _my darling_, how, exactly, are you planning on doing _that_? I have far more influence than you do, you know." He retorted smugly, and Padme had to restrain yet _another_ eye-roll.

"Actually, I think you'll find you lost a lot of that support when you conspired with the Separatists," She told him conversationally. "In fact, if it hadn't been for _my_ influence, the Senate wouldn't have accepted you back at all!"

Clovis paled visibly at this revelation. "You're lying…" But everyone could hear the doubt in his voice, and Padme smirked, pouncing on it and coming one step closer to claiming her victory.

"Oh, I assure you: I'm not. Not even a little bit. Now, I suggest you give up the pretence that you will actually come out of this situation on top: we all know that you're finished."

Clovis sneered at her, but knew she was right: he appeared to be well and truly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again about the wait and the length, but I'll try and update soon with a longer chapter. <strong>

**And please don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Jedi High Council had convened in their tower – all of the ones that were on Coruscant that is. The others who couldn't currently be reached by holo-comm (only Obi-Wan Kenobi and Saesee Tiin) would just have to catch up later, and find out what was so urgent that Yoda had called the meeting together so impromptu.

The tiny Jedi Master banged his walking stick against his chair, effectively calling the meeting into order.

"You wished to speak with us, Master Yoda?" Kit Fisto spoke up, and Yoda nodded.

"Mm. Matters of great importance to discuss, we have, hm, hm." Yoda mused, lapsing into a thoughtful silence before pulling himself back to the present as Plo Koon spoke up.

"What matters, Master?"

"Attachment and younglings, yes, yes."

Mace and Pablo exchanged an unreadable look: of course. They had expected this, but not so soon.

What they didn't know was that Yoda had felt a stirring in the Force centred around a certain young Nabooan senator (though he was curious about why her husband had not sensed it: too much occupying his mind at the moment, he supposed) and knew that the sooner these changes were made, the better.

"Master?" Plo asked, needed him to expand on that a little, as did most of the others.

"Keep secret from the public, should Jedi relationships be? And allowed to stay with their parents, should their younglings be?" Yoda reiterated, and there was an almost shocked silence throughout the room: clearly no-one had given much thought to the fact that couples generally had children at some point if they got that serious – say, married.

"I…hadn't thought of that," Plo eventually admitted, and there were nods of agreement around the room.

Yoda let out a wheezy chuckle. "Have children, Jedi will, if allowed, their relationship is. But, cut them off from their children, do we? Difficult, this would be, if Force sensitive, they are."

There were frowns around the room as this sunk in. Generally parents whose child was strong in the Force didn't come near the Temple, and there had even been cases of people who worked there who _weren't_ Force-sensitive being asked to leave when it turned out their child had a high enough count to be trained. Some of the masters felt bad for this, but before attachment had been strictly forbidden, and no doubt the child would have formed an attachment had their parent been allowed to continue their employment – this had happened with a recently Knighted Jedi when he was very young, by the name of Jax Pavan. Yoda remembered the case well, and how heartbroken his father had been, tears in his eyes as he had kissed his barely months-old son one last time on the forehead, before turning and having to walk away from the Temple, his shoulders hunched and his back slumped as if he carried all the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. It still tugged at the aging masters heart to remember the look in the poor man's eyes, and the baby's wails as his father had walked away, as he had known even at that incredibly young age that he would never see him again.

"So…you want the children to live with their parents? Or just be allowed to visit them here at the Temple?" Shaak asked.

"Not sure I am – a matter for the Council to decide, this is. But feel that change this we must, strongly, I do."

The gentle master nodded, her eyes shining with approval: she had been one of the few to think of this before, and Yoda knew that she would vote in favour of younglings being allowed contact with their parents.

The others, he wasn't so sure about.

"But that is ridiculous!" Pablo Jill exclaimed. "We have lived by our Code for thousands of years, and it has never failed us. The recent…_amendments_ to it were bad enough," He spat the word out as if it tasted foul in his mouth and would poison him if he let it linger for too long.

Yoda had had a feeling that this particular master would be against it, as he had always adhered to the Code with far more reverence and dedication than even most Jedi. It was a little disturbing, actually. He also felt that Mace would be against him, and, though it saddened him to think that his old friend did not agree with him, Yoda respected that the other man had his own views and beliefs on the matter, and would not try to sway him…_too_ hard, anyway.

"I agree with Master Jill," Eeth Koth spoke up. "Although I am not as opposed to Jedi having…relationships, as he is, I do not think that younglings should be allowed to live with their parents, nor should they have any contact with them!"

"Agreed," Luminara Unduli spoke up, her holo-gram flickering slightly. "And if a Jedi does have a Force sensitive children, then I think that they should be stationed permanently off-planet until the childs training is complete and they go on missions of their own."

Shaak Ti looked at her in astonishment, as did Kit Fisto and Plo Koon: it did, after all, seem a little harsh and over the top.

"And what if, falls pregnant, Senator Amidala does, hm?" Yoda asked, using her as an example, even though it was a very valid point given her current condition – but he wasn't about to let on about what he suspected, as he had a feeling that the father didn't yet know. "Lose a valuable ally in her we would, if tried to take any of her younglings, we did."

"Senator Amidala wouldn't do something so foolish as to fall pregnant in the first place," Luminara said dismissively, and Jill nodded in agreement, but then frowned.

"We would have thought that she wouldn't have done anything as rash and foolish as enter into a forbidden marriage with a Jedi in the past, either," He pointed out.

Shaak scowled at him. "She and Anakin love each other deeply," She argued. "I have never seen a connection quite like theirs, and I, for one, think that it was rather fearless of her – of _both_ of them." It was hard to miss the almost _admiration_ in the Togrutan master's voice, as well as her acceptance and blessing towards their actions.

"Love is a fleeting, pointless notion," The other Jedi sneered, and she scowled fiercely at him: it wasn't often that the calm, level-headed master lost her temper, but this infuriating man just might push her to her breaking point by the time this meeting was done.

"Helped Anakin to focus, love has," Yoda broke in before they could really start arguing. "Doing better as a Jedi he is, and on the battlefield: has something to come home to, he does, and acts as motivation, this does."

"That may be so, Master, but it is unlikely that many others would find a connection like he and the Senator have," Eeth pointed out, but Yoda just shook his head.

"Perhaps. But above falling in love, a Jedi is not: cannot help it sometimes, you can."

Kit was tempted to ask if he was speaking from experience, but he figured he'd be better off holding his tongue.

"Going back to the matter of if the Senator _did_ get pregnant," He said instead, ignoring Jill's mutters of "Preposterous!"

"I don't think Anakin would be too inclined to let us take away his child,"

Shaak nodded. "He has a great capacity for love, and he has often been condemned for this in the past – and by this very Council, no less! We have mistrusted him in the past because of his attachments, but I think we have been too harsh: as Master Yoda has pointed out, love has helped him focus, and gives him a personal reason to end this war. I think we could all learn something from that."

Jill snorted, but he was ignored.

"I agree with masters Fisto and Ti," Plo spoke up. "There is no way Skywalker would let us just take his children – not without a fight. We could lose a great asset to the Order if we pushed him too hard – both of them."

Yoda nodded. "True, this is. Leave the Order, he would."

Ki-Adi Mundi looked surprised at this. "Over his children's training?" He himself had children, but he very rarely saw them: and it was only because he was required to to ensure his species survival that he had even gotten married in the first place.

"Not everyone is unattached to their family," Shaak said coldly, surprising most present with her tone. "And Anakin is certainly not."

The master didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent.

"Agree with our treatment of younglings, Skywalker never has," Yoda interjected once more. "Knew his mother, he did. Knew what it was to grow up with a loving parent, he did. Shaped him, this has. Often condemned him, have we, but pondered this, we have not: if the Chosen One he truly is, then why did the Force choose that beginning for him, and not a place where found by the Order at an early age, he would have been?"

There was silence as this sank in for a few moments, before Mace finally spoke up.

"We do not know for certain that he is the Chosen One." He himself had always doubted it.

"Hm, the Chosen One, he is." Yoda said, leaning his chin on his folded hands on top of his stick. "His midichlorian count, off the scale, it is. Born of a virgin mother, he was."

"We only have Qui-Gonn's word for that," Mace pointed out, feeling a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he hadn't trusted his friend: he _had_, but the other man had been a bit of a maverick, and it was possible he had just made that up to get them to train the boy.

"Hm, lying, Qui-Gonn was not. Believed this woman, when said there was no father, he did."

"Perhaps we should speak to her? Seek her out and find out the truth for ourselves?" Adi Gallia spoke up, but Yoda shook his head sadly.

"Dead, Skywalker's mother is. Speak with her, we cannot."

"Oh…"

"Well, does he have any next of kin?" Luminara spoke up, and Kit Fisto nodded.

"They're staying with them now, remember? Owen Lars is one of the leaders of the slave movement, and is apparently Skywalker's step-brother."

"So, his mother married Lars' father?"

"I'd assume so, yes."

"Well, then perhaps we could speak with this father – assuming _he_ is still alive, of course."

"This was not the issue we were discussing, however," Mace quickly cut in. He couldn't care less whether this man was alive or not: he did not believe Skywalker was the Chosen One of prophecy, and that was that.

"Hm, correct, Master Windu is." Yoda interrupted. "Discuss this later, we can. For now, the issue of the younglings, takes priority does."

The Masters nodded in agreement, and discussion commenced on the pros and cons of Yoda's idea. A final solution would not be reached that day (they would need all members present for it to be put to the vote) but they could at least begin to look into the issue at hand.

* * *

><p>Things had been going so well. Clovis held at blaster-point, and Bob at the other side of the room? It had seemed so safe.<p>

What they _hadn't_ known, was that Bob wasn't unarmed as they had (foolishly) assumed.

For such a large man, he moved pretty quickly: the knife flashed out as his other arm grabbed Melee around the waist, pulling her into him even as the vicious blade pressed into the tender skin of her neck.

Her struggling ceased immediately, and she froze, her eyes wide with justifiable terror.

Padme saw all of this happen, but it happened too fast for her to do anything about it, and it served as the distraction that Clovis needed to dart forwards and wrench the blaster from her hands, aiming squarely between her eyes with a hand that only shook a little, while he still cradled his other, injured arm to his chest.

"Now," He said, panting slightly. "That's better, isn't it."

Padme could only glare at him, knowing that if she tried anything, Clovis wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, and Bob to slit Melee's throat.

* * *

><p>Outside the homestead, a speeder pulled up, the two figures quietly jumping out and making their way stealthily inside: not making a sound as the sand ground annoyingly into their boots.<p>

Man was it going to be a nightmare cleaning their armour after this mission was over! The Jedi had managed to get them a message warning them of the approaching danger to those inside…

…they just hoped they weren't already too late…

* * *

><p>Padme glowered at her 'husband', as he continued to point the blaster at her.<p>

"What are you going to do?" She sneered. "Shot me? Please. You don't have the guts."

Clovis growled, his gun hand not wavering from where it was aimed. "I don't _want_ to kill you, it's true," He growled. "But I will if I have to." He changed tone slightly, and tactic: "Padme, darling, please: just…help us. Help us, and we can clear your name –"

Padme stared at him incredulously. "Clear _my_ name? Why the kriff would _my _name need cleared?! I'm not the one who's done anything wrong!"

Clovis sniffed indignantly. "Actually, dear, you have. You are aiding _slaves_, for one thing, and for another, you have been conspiring against me –"

Padme was _not_ impressed. "How dare you?!" She yelled, losing her cool. "How dare you! You are the criminal here, Clovis, and the only one who needs his name cleared – _again_, I might add. But do not expect it to happen this time," She warned dangerously, but he just snorted.

"Forgive me, Padme, but you are in no position to be making threats. I am in charge here, and you will do as I say. Clear?"

Padme smirked, seeing the movement over his shoulder that he was oblivious to. "Crystal." She replied…

…just as Clovis' eyes widened and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Bob's eyes widened, but before he could cut Melee, a second stun-bolt hit him squarely, and he too dropped with a thump.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to smile at the two clones. "Thank you," She said. "I'm not sure how we'd have been able to subdue them without your help."

Captain Rex nodded. "Just doing our job, ma'am." He replied, as he and Jesse locked stun cuffs around the two's wrists.

Padme watched them curiously. "How did you know?" It was obvious what she was talking about.

"General Nabrynski managed to get a message to us as we were coming out of Sebulba's compound."

Padme let out a relieved breath, thanking her lucky stars for a friend like Sara.

"Did you get what you went in for?"

Jesse nodded. "We copied quite a few files, but we haven't looked at them in any detail yet: we'll wait 'till the General gets back to do that."

She nodded.

"In the meantime," Rex turned to Cliegg as he came in, wide-eyed, from where he had been out tending to a faulty vaporator while all the action had been going on. "Is there somewhere we can keep these two until we can get them to the cruiser's holding cells?"

"I...I…yes: yes," He stammered, still looking around in bewilderment. "Will the basement do?"

Rex's lips quirked up under his helmet. "That'll do nicely, sir."

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Kitster arrived back in their ship about an hour later, with Sebulba locked up in the back. They left him there as they disembarked, letting Rex and Jesse manhandle their own prisoners on board, before the two clones piloted the ship up into space to rendezvous with the <em>Resolute<em>.

The four of them then returned to the sitting room where they all congregated, waiting until Owen and Beru got back from visiting her parents before Padme began to debrief everyone on what had happened.

"Well, at least we have a reason to keep him in custody now," Anakin said when she'd finished describing how Rex had shot Clovis, and she smiled.

"Yep," Padme desperately wanted to speak to her husband – alone – but she wasn't sure how to go about it – or even how to tell him what she needed to!

_Actually_, she thought (well aware that she was rationalising and chickening out), _I'm not even sure if I _am_, so why tell him now?_

Yes, she decided, she'd just wait until she could be tested – just to be _sure_…

Sighing, Padme tuned back into the conversation.

"So, did Sebulba give you any information?" Melee was asking, and Anakin nodded, much to everyone's delight.

"He's being taken to the _Resolute_ to be further interrogated, and then – hopefully – we can finally get somewhere with this slavers organisation."

"Well, having _him_ in custody will be a big step in the right direction," Cliegg pointed out. "…won't it?"

Anakin nodded. "Should be – we're assuming here, though: he might not be as instrumental in the movement as we thought, but I'm pretty sure he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry! Been busy, though – but I know that's not a good excuse! Anyway, sorry about the crappy chapter, as well, but I wanted to post something before people started giving up on this – I swear I WILL finish this story: just not sure how long it'll take… Against The Odds, as well: that one will be finished, and I already have a few others that will be being posted at some point. I'm doing those slightly different, though: to (hopefully) avoid massive long waits between chapters like usually happens, I've written a couple of chapters for each already, and will hopefully try to keep on top of things when if they finally do get published.**

**Anyway, sorry about the long wait (again – oops), and please REVIEW!**


	24. AN - sorry!

Really sorry about this not being a chapter - AGAIN. I promise, I am NOT abandoning this story - so no worries, Septimus :)

It might be a while until you can get a proper update, though: I hadn't realised it had nearly been a YEAR since the last chapter (so sorry about that...), but thing's have been a little hectic this year: I have a huge workload for school, and with my exams in about three weeks, I'm afraid you won't be getting one before then.

However, my last one's near the end of May: after that, I'll see what I can do! Hopefully it'll be a good way to unwind a bit, and I definitely need to get back into this writing!

Anyway, sorry again about the long wait and the fact that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted it out there that this story will NOT be being abandoned - nor will any of the others. I have way too many ideas for this series, and they need to be written at some point - maybe then it'll free up some brain space... :D

Sorry again, and HOPEFULLY I'll get you something _marginally_ soon...

Please don't give up on me!


End file.
